Of Gypsies and Crystals
by bioncafemme
Summary: Sarah wishes herself to the Goblins, believing that Jareth has stolen the boy, again. What will she do when confronted with the fact that there never was a Toby? Will she walk away from Jareth forever? Or does fate have other plans?
1. Chapter 1

Of Gypsies and Crystals: Chapter 1

The house was silent when Sarah got home from school. "Hello? Anyone home?" She called out into the silence of her parents Victorian home. No one answered. "Dad? Karen? Toby?" No response. She kicked off her tennis shoes and headed off to the kitchen to make herself a snack.

On the kitchen table was a note. Sarah read it as she scarfed down the last four oreos, and a glass of milk:

Sarah,

Your Father and I brought Toby with us to visit uncle Benny in the Hospital, over in Freeport. We'll be home rather late. There is dinner to reheat in the fridge.

Karen

Sarah sighed. No one even asked her if she wanted to visit with her uncle. No one cared if she had plans or wanted to tag along. It had been 3 years since she had won the Labyrinth. She'd grown up quite a bit. And yet, the damage that she had done at fifteen, still haunted her. Karen still failed to treat her as part of the family. Now that she was older and nearing graduation, Karen had even limited her need of Sarah to watch Toby. It was almost as if they were already preparing for her to go off to college and leave. And then what would happen? Would they forget about her entirely?

Sarah shrugged, 'Does it matter?' She asked herself. She'd been a loner before the Labyrinth, and now she was even more so. This world was no longer hers. But, such was the price she paid for returning Toby to her parents.

Pushing these depressing thoughts away, she headed off to the living room to zone out watching television. She flopped down on the couch and turned the TV on. Flipping the channel ever so often, muttering about how no matter how many channels one has, there is never really anything interesting to watch. Soon, her eyelids grew heavy and she dozed.

The sudden blaring "_KSSSSSHHH" _of the TV, startled Sarah out of her dreamless sleep. "What?" She looked around groggily and found she had dropped the remote on the floor. Picking it up she shut the television off and the absence of its light, plunged the house into momentary darkness. She stretched and padded over to the stairs to head up to her room. The hallway light was not on. Which was strange, as her parents always left it on so that Toby could see to use the bathroom if he got up. Sarah decided they had just been so tired when they got home, they forgot. She flicked on the light to the hall way as she neared the stairs and caught a look at the grandfather clock. Three A.M. She shook her head. She wondered why no one woke her when they got home.

When she neared the top of the stairs she noticed her parents door was open. Which, it would not have been, if they were sleeping. She peeked her head in and found there was no one in the bed. It was still made. Down the hall, she found Toby's bedroom to be the same. They hadn't come home yet after all. "That's strange." Sarah murmured. Perhaps they stayed over, maybe Uncle Benny had taken a turn for the worst suddenly. Perhaps it was not such an impromptu visit after all. Uncle Benny was her favorite uncle. Perhaps he was passing and they didn't want her there, it would have devastated her. She scowled. Would no one ever treat her as an adult?!

She decided that she would just go to bed. In three hours it would be Saturday morning and she could just lie in bed and not have to worry about getting up for her last week of High school until Sunday. She brushed her teeth and washed her face while she pondered on how strange it was to be graduating soon. When she looked in the mirror she realized that time had done away with the last of her baby fat. Her face had taken on a thinner more sculpted look, her eyes were greener and less carefree. She stuck her tongue out at herself through the bubbles of her toothpaste before spitting it into the sink and rinsing out her mouth.

"I don't want to grow up, I'm a toys r us kid." She sung to herself and giggled. Ah, but how she wished she were a kid again. Soon she would have to go to college. She still hadn't really decided what she wanted to do with herself. She opted for art classes, hoping that it might give her an outlet for her creativity while she decided. She already had a pretty good sketch book going. Her art teacher continuously praised her for her sketches of fairytale creatures. Of course, she had another sketchbook, filled with drawings of another creature. Ones that were far more personal to her than the others. Wouldn't he just about die laughing if he knew? She snorted, "Probably." she thought aloud.

* * *

The next morning found Sarah still alone in the house. There was no phone call from her parents on the answering machine and she was really starting to worry. She'd come downstairs in a pair of pj's and her fuzzy purple bunny slippers and thumbed through the phone book. She was just picking the phone up when there was a knock at the front door.

"Damn." She muttered. Putting the phone down she padded over to the door and looked out the side window to see who it was. It was a very tall police officer standing with a shorter more miserable looking man also in uniform.

Sarah opened the door, "Good morning officer, is there something I can do for you?" She felt a feeling of dread washing over her.

"Miss Williams, I'm Officer Daniels, this is Officer Eldritch." He reached out a hand and Sarah shook it and likewise she held out her hand to Officer Eldritch. Whom looked at it and sniffed stuffily. Sarah rolled her eyes and turned back to Daniels.

"Nice to make your acquaintance. You'll pardon me if I repeat my previous question. What can I do for you?"

Officer Daniels removed his hat, "Could we come in?" He asked.

Sarah moved out of the way and gestured for them to enter, "My Father isn't at home, Officer Daniels. I'm sure he would be the one you would rather speak with, if I'm in some sort of trouble."

Officer Daniels stepped passed her and waited for Sarah to shut the door. "I know that your father isn't here, Miss Williams. I have, very bad news." He cleared his throat. "Last night there was an accident and, well. I'm sorry, but, your parents were killed."

Sarah turned white and sat down hard on a chair in the foyer. "Toby?" She asked hopefully looking officer Daniels in the eyes.

Officer Daniels looked at her oddly. "Toby?" He asked.

"My baby brother was with them, when they went to visit my uncle yesterday. Wasn't he in the car when you found my parents?"

Officer Daniels looked at the other officer whom only shook his head in confusion. He turned back to Sarah, "I'm sorry ma'am. There wasn't a child in the car. And quite frankly, I'm confused. The only child per our records that your father and stepmother have custody of, is you."

"That's not true! Please, you have to find him!" She grabbed onto Officer Daniels' arm roughly, trying to make him see reason.

Officer Daniels gently took her hand off his arm and patted it in an infuriatingly fatherly way. "I'll have my men search the scene of the accident for signs of a little boy. I promise that we'll find him for you." He seemed to want to say something further. But only asked if she needed anything.

Sarah looked up at him and her face darkened, "Aside from finding Toby. No, I think you've done quite enough. When will the bodies be released?" She asked.

"As soon as you can arrange for a funeral home to come and collect them Miss Williams. We'll call you as soon as we have any word on your brother." Officer Daniels placed his hat back on his head.

Sarah, nodded numbly. "Thank you." She stood up and opened the door for them, indicating that they should leave.

"I'm very sorry." He said again.

"So you've said, Good day to you." She looked away from the both of them, and when they were both out on the front porch she shut the door slowly.

* * *

Outside on the porch, the door closed firmly, the sound of the locks clicking into place confirmed that she'd had enough of their visit.

Officer Eldritch looked up at his taller counterpart in puzzlement, "That was odd." He said simply.

"I wouldn't be surprised if we're back out here again soon." He headed for the patrol car.

"Why?" Asked the shorter officer following after him.

"Something in that girl has snapped. Which is understandable. But she's managed to imagine herself a little brother, how long do you think it will be before she imagines she can fly and throws herself off the roof?" He shook his head sadly and got into the patrol car. "Maybe I'll send out a Psychologist for an evaluation." He started the car.

* * *

A month after the funeral, Sarah graduated. Feeling obligated to keeping the family home she got a job at a cafe in town. It was a new shop, one of those that often held open Mic night for amateur poets or jazz bands. Sarah found that it was just a means to an end. Keeping the house. Her father's house. Six months later, Linda, Sarah's mother, had phoned her and offered for Sarah to come and stay with her in New York. She pressed Sarah about going to college.

Which, Sarah had staunchly refused. She didn't want to think about that right now, and was still not sure what she would take in any case. That, and if they heard anything on Toby she wanted to be there.

It didn't help that Sarah could find none of Toby's birth records, or that his room was suddenly bare of all but a twin sized bed and a dresser. All his books and toys and trappings of youth, were gone. Even the note Karen had left her, though mostly the same, was missing the part about taking Toby with them.

Likewise with family albums, the pictures of Toby seemed to have disappeared. Which only served to make her angrier and more confused. She started seeing a psychologist as Officer Daniels suggested.

The sessions were often long and drawn out. Often times not even centered on Toby but on her childhood. Once the psychologist even asked if her father had ever touched her inappropriately. Which caused Sarah to laugh so hard she had trouble breathing. Once she'd composed herself she suggested the psychologist change professions, he'd make a great comedian. The sessions ended after that.

Sarah still sketched at home. Although now, she sketched her family instead of fairytale creatures. She filled her room with images of Dad and Karen, but mostly Toby. Hoping beyond reason, that every sketch completed, would bring her closer to finding Toby and coming out of this torment. This gray veil of unfeeling. Where ever it was that her tears went. She desperately wanted them back. So that she could mourn her parents.

She was involved in one such sketch of Toby, in her room when she felt a familiar feeling. She spoke without turning to find the source of the disturbance. "Hey, Hoggle."

"Dammit! How did ya know it was me?" He huffed from her vanity mirror.

"I can smell fairy wine." She stated flatly, putting the finishing touches on the sketch. "Honestly Hoggle, its only gone past one in the afternoon!" She admonished as she set the sketchbook down and turned to eye him in a mothering sort of way.

"Its five o clock somewhere." He grumbled defensively.

"So, how are you?" She asked trying on a smile that felt all too fake.

Hoggle noticed the disingenuous cheerful smile, and narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously, "I'm just fine. His majesty has been very reasonable lately."

Sarah laughed harshly, "That man, is anything but reasonable."

"He's king, he doesn't need to be. But, since you left, a lot of things are different. I can see, they are different with you too. So, what's your problem?" He asked.

"I-" She had thought about lying to him so that he would go away, but what good would that do? Hoggle was as comfortable with lying as he was with breathing. He would see right through her. She supposed, she needed to talk to someone. After all, Hoggle was her best friend.

"My parents, passed away over six months ago." She said at last. "Toby is missing."

Hoggle started guiltily. "Umm. Sarah?"

"Yes, Hoggle?" She asked absently.

"I have something to tell you." He fidgeted nervously. "But you ain't going to like it."

"What?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"I," He licked his lips. "I think that Jareth may have something to do with what happened to Toby."

"He what?!?" She shouted.

"Well, I never thought he wouldn't tell you."

" Tell me what? Stop being so blasted cryptic, and just tell me what's going on!" She was getting really irritated with him.

Hoggle flinched, "I think that it's best if he tell you. If I do, I'm automatically in the Bog." He said finally.

Sarah sighed, somehow knowing he would say that. All the sketches of her family hung on her walls, looking out at her. She stopped as her eyes came back to the one she had been working on of Toby.

She flushed with anger, "When I get my hands on that arrogant bastard!" She got up from the bed and stormed over to the vanity mirror. "How do I get in?"

"You gets in the same way you got in the last time." He said defensively, wishing for the first time in ages that he'd never set eyes on the girl. This was not going to be good.

"Figures." She crossed her arms angrily. She thought it might be better to work up a good rage by the time she found her way through the labyrinth. But it seemed there was only one way to get there.

"Well, look at it this way. What choice have ya got?" He leaned towards her and glared at her meaningfully.

Sarah sighed, "You're right."

"Course I am." He sniffed. "Before you call him though, let me get away from here. I ain't aimin to piss him off by being here."

"Coward." Sarah teased.

"Safer that way." He said and disappeared.

* * *

Sarah looked down at herself and realized that she was still in her waitress uniform. It wouldn't do to have the king see her in a short skirt. She snorted, "Not that he would care." She changed into a pair of Jeans, a red top and some tennis shoes. She straightened herself. Perusing herself in the mirror she wondered for perhaps the one hundredth time if she should have gotten her hair cut shorter. It was still long. Although it was now wavy. Getting the body wave in it gave it some bounce. She noticed that she was smiling. She stopped and quirked an eyebrow at her reflection.

"What the hell are you so happy about?" She asked herself. Well, perhaps if Jareth did have Toby, that meant that he was alive. And that she wasn't crazy, like the police had made her feel for insisting that Toby was real and that they needed to find him. A pang of sadness hit her, but not enough for tears. "No, he's real. And Jareth has him. I did it once, I can do it again." Satisfied with her appearance she left her room, and went to the original scene of the crime. Her parents room.

The crib was gone, but then, her parents had gotten rid of it when Toby started climbing out of it. She looked around. How many times had she been in here, stood out on the balcony. And wished for them all back? Too many. She decided. She turned to the balcony French doors. "Say your right words." She quoted.

But what right words? She had no baby to wish away. She shrugged. What the hell? Nothing to lose, not yet.

"I wish the Goblins would come and take me away, right now!"

Sarah sat down on the bed and waited. A few moments passed. And then, the wind blew open the doors and in he flew. She felt her anger and resolve renewed. Fortunately, she kept herself perfectly composed and waited to strike like a rattlesnake.

He rose in the window, the wind billowing his cape about him, whipping through his platinum blond spiky hair. Taking a few steps into the room she could see him take in his surroundings, the absence of the babe in question and seemed to know exactly what she was going to say, "I don't have Toby."

Sarah still puffed up and ready for a fight, felt herself deflate almost instantly. "Of course you do!" She got up and crossed the divide between them. She lifted her chin defiantly, "Where is my brother!!"

"Toby, is not real Sarah." He said sadly. "I'm sorry."

"What? Are you mad?" She tossed up her hands. "What do you mean? I have a little brother, his name is Tobias Lee Williams, he is three years old and you stole him from me!" She screamed at him.

Jareth turned away from her and looked out the window. "He was only ever a ruse to get to you. "

"The little boy I rocked to sleep and read stories to? That I ran the labyrinth for? The little boy whom I believed my brother for so long?" She pressed him. "Nothing but a ruse!?" Her face was flushed with anger.

"A changeling." He reached out and stroked her cheek. She was even more beautiful when she was angry.

She pulled away from his touch, "Why did you do, this? What on earth were you possibly thinking?"

"I love you." He said it as if it should have been obvious. "It was the only way I could see you."

"You're lying!" She accused him halfheartedly.

He bristled at her affront to his honor. "No." He advanced on her. "No, I may trick, I may tease, I may manipulate to my own ends. Yes, princess. These things I have done to you. You wanted the story to be real. It could not be without a younger sibling. It is not my fault that the changeling had to return to the underground, due to a drunkard's negligent driving. I grow tired of trying to live up to your expectations of me." His eyes darkened.

It was then that he realized that he had come within inches of pulling her into his arms and forcing her to kiss him. He backed away and more calmly continued, "What is more, I am not lying to you when I tell you that, I love you."

"Why didn't you tell me before, then? If you love me as you say?" She stared at him suspiciously, still not altogether sure how this conversation had suddenly gone so far out of her control.

"You loved him. How could I take him from you? And as long as you felt responsible for him, you would never trust me or let me get close to you." He refused to offer more of an apology than that or explain further..

Finally it seemed all too much for her. She'd been through so much. She didn't want to think about any of this now. It already appeared as though she had lost this round. Also, she had called him so it begged the question, "What happens now?"

"You act as if you have a choice. You wished yourself away, you belong to us." He replied smugly.

Sarah nodded, "Whats said is said." She murmured.

Jareth was suddenly close to her and wrapped her in his cloak. She did not protest. Jareth did not like this one bit. Sarah should at least be fighting back, refusing to go back with him. He wrapped his arms around her beneath the cloak and slipped his gloved hands low until they caressed lightly over her well formed buttocks. She stiffened but still did not fight back. Jareth frowned.

Soon they were back in the underground Sarah stood looking at the gates to the Labyrinth. She turned around to find Jareth looking at her pensively.

"Aren't we going to the castle?" She asked.

"I am, you will not be." He walked over to the labyrinth wall where the fairies were flitting about the climbing roses. He held out a hand and a fairy alighted in his palm, he stroked her back between the wings and smiled at the little creature fondly.

Sarah frowned, "Why ever not?" Things were clearly not working out in her favor.

"Because I just confessed my love for you, yet again. And you have not the courtesy to even tell me that you love me too. Or even like me. Or care for me not at all!" His voice was rising, he took a deep breath, "Something, anything Sarah. Just so that I know you are not completely heartless." He spoke the last harsh words in an odd gentle way that eased their sting.

"I just found out that I never had a little brother, and I lost my parents. Jareth, its just not fair to do this to me now!" She held up her hand when she saw the twinkle in his eye at the mention of her idea of fairness. "I just, don't know." She said finally.

"Precisely." He said enigmatically as he let the fairy fly off and turned to leave. Sarah's hand suddenly grasping his arm gave him pause.

"Where do I go?" She asked.

"You're a bright girl, I'm certain you'll think of something." He patronized her and shook his arm free of her grasp..

Sarah's eyes widened at the realization that he was really just going to leave her there.

Jareth laughed at her innocent expression and faded away.

Sarah sat down on a boulder and sighed. "You can come out now Hoggle." She called.

"Ohhh! How did you do that!? I was standing downwind!" He popped out from behind a bush that had concealed him quite well. Glaring at her furiously.

"I felt a disturbance in the force." She muttered.

"The what?" He asked.

"Nothing, never mind." She pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Look Hoggle, I've got nowhere to go. I can't go to the castle." She looked at him, hoping he'd have some idea.

"Well, don't look at me." He shook his finger at her.

"You're my friend!" She said petulantly, "Can't I stay with you?"

"And have that rat hanging about, trying to drag information about you out of me, more so than he's done the last three years? Nope! I ain't gonna to be in the middle of it. Count me out!" He stomped off.

"Hoggle!!" She was rewarded with only a grunt in response before he'd disappeared through the gates.

They slammed behind him, cutting her off from following him.

Sarah looked around. She had two choices, walk into the labyrinth and try to renew old friendships. Or, walk away from it. She scowled. "Since I'm haunted that way," she stuck her tongue out at the gates and then turned on her heel, trudging up the hill to the tree. She stopped to catch her breath, only to lose it again when she finally took in the lay of the land.

All around the labyrinth there lay a desert, beyond the desert, farmland. Then forests and finally large majestic mountains. And in the middle, a road. A clear way through to the mountain range. What lay beyond those mountains, she meant to find out. "Come on feet." She said lightly as she picked her way down the other side of the hill.

* * *

"Well, I didn't think she would do that!" Hoggle scratched his head in surprise.

Jareth stroked his chin as he gazed into the crystal, clearly perplexed. "I must confess, I had not thought she would either."

"Ya should have went to her sooner!" Hoggle scolded the King.

"Higgle, one does not ignore the summons of the high court. As you well know. May I remind you that this is mostly their doing." The King glared at Hoggle.

Hoggle cleared his throat and nodded. "I suppose so. I still don't have to like it."

"I like it perhaps even less than you. The whole thing has been one ordeal after another. Had I known what trials they would have put her through, when I'd petitioned the court for courting rights, I would have never bothered. However, its done now, isn't it?" He sighed as he watched Sarah walk along the road. "I wonder what they will think when I tell them that she chose the road less traveled?" He said more to himself than to Hoggle.

"They'll think you're a bloody idiot for choosing such a difficult bride, that's what. And me an idiot for befriending someone so stubborn. I tell you, she's not the same!" He said forlornly.

"I know. She hasn't shed a single tear for her parents or for the one she thought her brother. Perhaps a little adventure will put her to rights." Jareth said hopefully.

* * *

Sarah's quick pace soon ended as she realized that she wasn't going to make it all the way through the desert before nightfall which was fast approaching. She had no water, no food and no way to make a campfire. She looked back the way she had come. She could barely see the hill with the tree. She frowned and turned around slowly, looking for at least a boulder or something to lean her back against on the side of the road. There was nothing.

"If only I had and oasis or something." She huffed.

She turned to trudge on and was startled to see that farther down the road was what looked like and oasis. "No way." she scoffed.

She jogged towards it and some moments later found herself in an oasis. Palm trees, a little spring, the works. "How strange." She muttered. She went to the spring and dipped a cupped hand into its waters and drank. Finding it did not taste foul, she drank her fill and set about making a fire.

Once she had a comfortable fire made she gathered fallen palm leaves and made herself a bed of sorts.

But, it did not solve her food issue. She shrugged. Certain that she would find something edible, once she reached the forest. She laid down and stared up into the sky. "Funny how somewhere called "Underground" could have stars." She mused. She dozed fitfully in the firelight and was awakened shortly thereafter by the sound of horses and men. Sarah stood up quickly, ready to run if need be.

"Hallo the Oasis!" Came a call from the road.

Sarah squinted, and then a small smile pulled at the corner of her mouth, "Hallo the Caravan!" She shouted back.

The caravan pulled up and the driver of one of the caravan's wagons vaulted down gracefully, once in the firelight she realized that he was in fact a gypsy.

He bowed deeply to her, "Fair Lady, I am at your service. My name is Luca, I am Lord and Father to this band of miscreants." He gestured behind him to indicate the people with him. He was young, not as young as Sarah, but not old enough to be father to any of his band. They were all varying in age. Mostly men and a few women. One very curvaceous red haired girl smiled at her as if she were party to some inside joke, that only she and Sarah shared.

Sarah turned her attention back to Luca who was smiling at her broadly. He was dark haired and olive skinned. He was actually quite handsome in a roguish way. He had short hair and a goatee, a small golden hoop in his left ear gave him an edgy look. Not as beautiful as Jareth, but still very sexy. "I have nothing to offer you but to share my fire." She said sheepishly.

Luca nodded, "The only fire in miles, and we are thankful for your hospitality. We have food, if you would accept our humble company?"

Sarah smiled broadly, thankful for the offer of food and company. "Gladly!"

Sarah learned a few more names of the people in the gypsy caravan. She helped Mareeshka, the cook peel potatoes and prepare the evening meal, and then she conversed some with an older fellow called Glimwig, whom reminded her a little bit of the wise man in Jareth's labyrinth. With the absence of the annoying bird hat.

The stew was edible. She was about finished when Luca sat down on her right and the red haired girl from earlier plopped down on her left. They both looked as if they had something to discuss with her.

She was right, though it turned out to be many things.

"This is Anyanka, she is my sister." He introduced the girl to Sarah.

Sarah smiled politely and nodded. "I'm Sarah." She offered her hand and Anyanka shook it.

Luca spoke again, "What are you doing out here, Sarah? You've no supplies or a horse. Or weapons.

Certainly no money. We would have relieved you of all those things by now if you had. The sad lack of things to steal from you, says that we need to seriously discuss your direction in life." He grinned.

"Steal from me?" Sarah looked shocked.

Luca laughed heartily, "Oh dear girl. Where are you from? Have you no gypsies in your land!?"

Sarah shook her head and he stopped laughing. He looked at Anyanka in bewilderment.

Anyanka rolled her eyes at him, "Pay him no mind, Sarah. Our father left him in charge when he passed on and he thinks he knows everything. You're from aboveground, aren't you?" She brushed a strand of hair away from Sarah's face.

Sarah nodded. "Yes, I wished myself away."

Luca eyed her suspiciously, "To the Goblin King?"

She nodded once more and Luca's face hardened, "He sent you here?"

"No, he-" Sarah wasn't sure if she wanted to go into so much detail with them but continued none the less, "I came here by choice. I didn't have any feelings for him. So rather than letting me stay, he told me to fend for myself." It was as close to the truth as anything. "I didn't realize that the mountains were so far. I just started walking and found myself in the situation I am now." She shrugged.

Anyanka smiled and put her arm around Sarah's shoulder, "Ah, well then. His brutish behavior is our good fortune. Travel with us? I've always wanted to have a sister." She giggled.

Sarah looked to Luca who shook his head and gave her a disarming smile, "While I agree that you should travel with us darling girl, another sister I do not need. Shall we settle for friends?" He winked at her.

Anyanka picked her arm up off Sarah's shoulder and swatted Luca on the arm. "As if she'd be 'friends' with the likes of you, after having enjoyed the attentions of the Goblin King?" She snorted.

Sarah blushed. "I'm sitting right here, you know."

Anyanka giggled again, "What do you say, Sarah? We'll even give you a gypsy name."

Luca nodded and looked at Sarah beseechingly.

"Alright, I'll come a long." She agreed. They both hugged her fiercely and Sarah laughed. It was the first time in months that she had felt so wanted.

Luca stood up, "We leave in the morning. Good night Sarah. Anyanka." He strolled away to his tent.

Sarah stared after him.

"He'll only break your heart." Anyanka put her hand over Sarah's.

Sarah looked down at the hand on hers and back up at Anyanka. The red head was looking at her oddly again. Almost the same way Luca looked at her. Sarah swallowed. "Yes, I can see how he would."

Anyanka took her hand from Sarah's and got up. "He's done it all too many times. Good night Sarah. Tomorrow we shall find a new name for you."

Sarah shook her head as she watched Anyanka's form retreat into the darkness.

* * *

Jareth smirked at Sarah's reaction to the gypsy girls subtle advances. He'd been watching her and her new companions for hours as he lay in bed.

The Gypsy leaders perusal of Sarah while she was not looking had made him flare up with jealousy. The girl however, mildly amused him. Sarah was still in a lot of ways, so innocent. It would be interesting to see how this played out. He chuckled. "Why Sarah, my little Gypsy princess. My, my." He vanished the crystal and closed his eyes. He would check on her again tomorrow.

* * *

The Morning greeted her rudely when Sarah had a pile of clothes dumped on her face. "Time to get up my sister." Anyanka stood above her grinning.

Sarah squinted up at Anyanka and growled, "Whats this crap?" She shook the clothes at Anyanka.

"You can't wear what you are wearing. Honestly, you dress like a man." She crossed her arms and grinned at Sarah. "Not that any of us mind. But it would make going through towns easier."

Sarah sat up and winced. She must have slept on a rock. "Oh, fine. Have it your way." She mumbled and looked around for a place to change. Everyone had seemed to pack up their tents already. She looked up again at Anyanka.

Anyanka grinned, "Luca is not up yet. I'm sure you could kick him out of his tent and use it to change in. It will be nice for someone else to kick him out of bed for once."

Sarah got up and ran her fingers through her hair, "He's not even up yet?"

Anyanka frowned and shook her head. "He's stubborn. But I think you are even more so." She patted Sarah on the shoulder. "Could be you will be good for us."

Sarah seriously doubted that but shrugged. "Fine, I'll go wake the young Gypsy master. Just give me a jug of water." She grinned mischievously.

Anyanka's eyes widened and then she laughed out loud, "This I have got to see!"

Carrying a jug of water Sarah stormed up to Luca's tent. She stopped and looked behind her. Anyanka

a few paces back motioned for her to get on with it. Sarah grinned at her and slipped into the tent. Luca was sleeping on a makeshift cot with a fur coverlet pulled nearly to the crown of his head. Sarah

snickered. This would be fun.

She slipped over to him quietly and dumped the water over him.

"Ahhh!" Luca screamed and vaulted out bed, much to Sarah's eventual dismay. Luca slept in the nude.

"Oh my God!" Sarah turned around blushing furiously. "I'm so sorry!!!"

Luca recovered from the rude awakening and laughed heartily, "Quite, though you blush so prettily, I think that you are forgiven. Could you hand me my breeches then, if you are going to stand there while I get dressed?"

Sarah blushed even more and left the tent hurriedly.

Anyanka was waiting for her outside. One look at Sarah's face and she could guess what happened. "Ha! So he was sleeping naked again was he?" She laughed.

Sarah narrowed her eyes angrily and pointed at Anyanka, "You knew!!"

Anyanka did not stop laughing.

They were soon joined by a now clothed and still amused Luca. "Whats all this now?" He said looking at Anyanka and then Sarah. "So, not only have I been tormented this morning, so have you."  
He said happily.

Sarah blushed again, "I am really sorry, had I known I wouldn't have-"

"Please, do not apologize. Although the next time you wish me to show you my many attributes and talents, you need not bring a jug of water." He leered at her.

Sarah growled, "Can I use your tent to change?"

"Can I watch?" He asked.

"No!" She said angrily. Her face red with frustration and embarrassment.

Luca laughed again, "It was worth a try, go ahead."

Sarah ducked into the tent.

Luca turned to Anyanka, "That wasn't very sisterly of you. Sending her in to catch me unawares that way." He admonished.

Anyanka smiled knowingly and put her hands on her hips, "It seemed pleasant enough for you."

Luca shook his head and remembered the way Sarah's eyes had traveled over his body before she turned away from him.

Inside the tent, Sarah fumed. She looked at the clothes that Anyanka had given her. The peasant girl shirt and bodice were just fine. But the skirt. Sarah made a face. It was black, but so thin that you could almost see through it. She looked around. Finding a pair of breeches and a pair of boots of Luca's. He was a slender fellow, though well developed, Sarah was long legged and was only six inches shorter than Jareth. Luca was in fact her height. She tried on the breeches, finding they hugged her in all the right places. The boots were a little large, but not so much so that she needed to stuff them with anything. She looked down at herself when she was ready and laughed. "All I need is a riding crop."

Luca and Anayanka were waiting for her when she emerged with the skirt in hand. She giggled at the both of them staring at her with open mouths.

"I decided that I am not after all suited to wearing skirts." She tossed the skirt to Anyanka who caught it.

Luca looked her up and down shamelessly, "I should say not."

Anyanka glared at her brother and then shrugged, "The look does suit you, I must say."

Sarah smiled and shrugged, "Now, about my new name?"

"Bengchai." Luca pronounced it 'bing-shy-ee'.

Sarah's brows knitted together and looked at him quizzically, "what does it mean?"

"Devil woman." He winked at her.

Anyanka grinned, "That suits you as well, no?"

* * *

Jareth was eating breakfast when he again looked in on Sarah. She was riding a horse and conversing with the Gypsy leader driving the lead wagon.

"Most interesting." He chuckled as he took in her attire. She did take a fashion cue or two from him, he had no doubt. Could it be that she missed him?

Suddenly Sarah seemed to look right at him and she winked.

Jareth almost fell out of his chair and he vanished the crystal quickly. To say he was unnerved was an understatement, "How does she do that?" He asked.

Hoggle eyed him from the other side of the table and his own breakfast, then waggled his butter knife around indignantly. "That's what I'd like to know!"

* * *

Luca watched Sarah look out ahead of her and smile, then wink. "Bengchai, what are you looking at?" he looked out across the desert, seeing nothing.

"Jareth," She said simply.

"The Goblin King? I don't see him." He was getting a little confused.

"He's watching me through one of his crystals." She shrugged.

"How do you know that?"

"I always get a tingling feeling across my skin when he is watching." She blushed.

"Is it this way when ever someone is watching you?" He asked, intrigued.

"No!" She said hurriedly. "When my friend Hoggle watches me or tries to sneak up on me, it smells like wine and I feel older, somehow. My bones ache." She said.

"Does it always feel this way when you are with this Hoggle?"

"No, it goes away after while, but it drives him crazy that I can tell when he's around." She laughed.

"You may prove to be useful yet." Luca grinned. "Which pleases me, I was loathe to make you dance for coins like Anyanka."

Sarah made a face. "I dance for no one." She haughtily.

"No one?" Luca teased.

"Only one." She said sadly.

"When I see that Goblin King of yours, he'll wish he'd never laid eyes on you, Bengchai." Luca swore quietly.

"Its not like that, Luca." She smiled. "He trying to bait me into going to the Labyrinth, so that it would prove to us both that I did have feelings for him. But I just couldn't. I can't explain it." She patted her horse.

It huffed appreciatively.

Luca smiled, "Do you like my gift?" He said, changing the subject.

"Oh yes, she's beautiful."

"One beauty for another." Luca nodded.

Sarah blushed guiltily, she'd been thinking about Jareth. What would he do if he knew how actively Luca pursued her on a daily basis?


	2. Chapter 2

Of Gypsies and Crystals: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yeah I know I always leave this out. I don't own anything of the labyrinth other than the characters I've made up. =) Sorry for the absence of it in the first chapter.

They had come to the first village that Sarah had seen other than the goblin city. The name of the village was Bolstrom. It was in the farmland, before the great forest that Sarah had seen from the hill outside the labyrinth. She was extremely glad to get off the horse. She'd never ridden for so long.

She dismounted and led her horse through the town along side of Luca's wagon. She looked up at Luca

"What will we do while we are here?" She asked.

"Put on a few shows, pick some pockets, keep an ear out for interesting information. Resupply. But you, you I want to keep us abreast of any feelings of danger you might get while we are here." He said.

"What? Nothing else?" She asked incredulously.

"Believe me, that is enough. Although, I am sure you can ask sister dear if you can join her in the dance of the seven veils." He grinned.

"No way, just the mere thought of why I would need seven veils and not a whole outfit, engenders a distinct urge to vomit." She shuddered.

Luca laughed, "How attractive."

Soon they reached the town square, it seemed that it had been cleared out for them as it was empty save for a few onlookers.

All the wagons were arranged so that the tail end of each was facing the center. Soon all the gypsy people had them set up like shops. Some selling potions and elixirs, some hand made jewelry, and there was even a a fortune teller. Sarah had traveled for days with these people but up until now it had never occurred to her that they were so talented.

She watched Luca turn his wagon around and set up a weapons shop. Once he was done setting out the

swords and daggers and array of other weapons she moved to inspect them. "I had no idea." She said quietly. "Won't they have their own blacksmith in town?"

Luca shook his head, "No, most small town blacksmiths specialize in horseshoes and nails and things of a more practical nature, for those living a country life." He admitted, "We pick up weaponry in larger towns and cities at a bargain price and sell them to these folk for a more substantial one."

"That's not fair!" Sarah said.

"No, its business. And the more weapons I sell, the less pockets some of our associates have to pick." He pointed out.

Sarah nodded, "I suppose its better than stealing."

Luca shrugged, "Stealing is easier. Unless you get caught."

Sarah laughed, "True, if you were to steal in some countries where I come from, the penalty is to lose the hand that stole. Its much more difficult to steal one handed."

"No wonder you are a Devil Woman," Luca looked at her wide eyed, "Your people are barbarians!"

Sarah arched an eyebrow but made no comment. She looked back down at the weaponry. Her eyes lingering on a brace of knives.

"You see something you like?" He watched her slide a finger over the hilt of one of the knives.

"I've nothing to give you for them." She said warily.

"It would benefit us greatly if you took them and learned how to use them. Perhaps you could learn how to throw them. That would prove useful in a few ways." He picked them up and gave them to her.

She took them gently, "How so?"

"Some gypsy shows have knife throwing. Where one would throw knives around a beautiful girl, or through an apple on the volunteers head." He explained.

"Oh! Yes, we had shows like that where I came from, long ago. Maybe we still do. But I haven't

seen one myself. I'm not sure I'd be able to." She moved to give the knives back.

He held out his hand to stop her, "No, you can do anything you put your mind to. You are quick and you can feel things. You already have an advantage. Also, you must protect yourself when Anyanka and I cannot be there. If you become good enough, you may even one day protect the caravan with us." He said.

Sarah still didn't like the idea of throwing knives at people, but she would always jump at the chance to help protect her new found family. She jumped as she realized that she already felt herself a part of these people, and claimed them as her own.

Luca eyed her in concern, "Did I say something wrong?"

Sarah threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, "No! I'm just so happy. I've never belonged anywhere before." When she pulled away her face was wet with tears she hadn't even realized she had shed.

Luca reached out and wiped them away with is thumb and his hand lingered on her cheek. "You always have a home with us, Bengchai."

After a moment he leaned down to kiss her. Sarah's eyes grew wide and she turned her head at the last moment. Luca's lips brushed her cheek.

He pulled back and she looked up at him. "Would it hurt to take what pleasure you can from me, Bengchai? He dropped his hand from her face and searched her eyes.

"I can't, don't you see I can't?" She pleaded with him.

At last he sighed. "I will wait."

Sarah smiled weakly. And moved out of the way, as the first of the townsfolk began to approach them to haggle over weaponry.

* * *

Jareth growled, "How dare he try to kiss her!"

Hoggle snorted.

"Whats so funny Hoghead?" Jareth picked Hoggle up by the collar and glared into his eyes.

"You've never even tried to kiss her. You've no more right to bitch about it than I do! At least she tried to kiss me!" He laughed and then choked from Jareths grip. Hoggle had come to get over his fear of Jareth, mostly. He realized that Jareth wouldn't kill him because of Sarah and that gave him some courage to be more open with Jareth. But, he tried not to push it too far.

Jareth dropped the dwarf unceremoniously and scowled, "Every time I have her in my arms she runs away! How am I supposed to kiss her?" He started pacing.

Hoggle picked himself up, and brushed off the dirt and straw that clung to him, from the throne room floor. "I have something to show you." He grunted.

Jareth paused in mid-step and placed his hands on his hips, "And what might that be you repulsive little scab?"

Hoggle rolled his eyes, "If you don't want to see it, that's fine with me."

"By all means, show me." Jareth commanded.

Hoggle sighed and went over to his pack he had brought, from inside he produced a red spiral sketchbook. It had Sarah's name printed on it. "Look at these and then tell me that she really wants to get away from you!"

Jareth tore the book from Hoggles grasp and gave him an irritated look, "Really Hedgewort, what could this prove?" He opened the pages and his eyes widened. The first sketch was one of him. A sketch from her memory. He was standing in the tunnel below the Labyrinth. His arms crossed at the waist in front of him, a crystal appearing between them, the look in his eyes was hungry and mischievous all at once. She drew him summoning the cleaners. 'So, she's at least thought about me', he thought.

He turned the page, and his breath caught in his throat, the next sketch was one of the two of them embracing, Sarah's head upon his shoulder. She was in the ball gown that he had given her three years ago. He turned the page again, this one was of them kissing. He hurriedly flipped through all the pages, each page showed something different and sometimes scandalous, that involved him.

"Hoggle?" Jareth looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Mmmm?" Hoggle asked.

"Did you look at all of these?" Jareth shut the book and turned to face him.

"No, I got sick just looking at the second one." Hoggle made a face.

Jareth smirked, satisfied that Sarah's more lude sketches would be for his eyes only. "Good."

He took the book over to his throne and sat down in his favorite reclining position, he tapped the riding crop on his well worn leather boots.

"What are ya going to do?", asked Hoggle suspiciously.

"Tonight, when the time is right. I'm going to visit her." He smirked, "She's been fantasizing about me, I'm going to give her something to fantasize about." He laughed.

Hoggle stared at him.

"Well, laugh." Jareth commanded.

Hoggle uttered a few forced laughs.

Jareth laughed again wildly and took his crystal out to look at her.

Hoggle stopped laughing and grumbled, "Bah!" He left the throne room and Jareth to go spray fairies.

Jareth took no notice, he was intent on viewing Sarah as she watched the young gypsy girl dance. "Ah, now, this shall be interesting." He smiled.

* * *

"Must I stand here and watch this?" Sarah hissed at Luca.

"Yes, I'm her brother. I let her do this because she wants to. Not because I want her to. Even we Gypsy's have pride, my darling. I won't stand here and watch her dance that way." He scowled, "Just, watch over her until she is done. If someone gets too close or tries to touch her, signal someone to get me." He said.

Sarah sighed and nodded. "Fine. But I don't like it."

Luca grinned and slapped her playfully on the bottom, then ducked when Sarah went to swat at him.

He laughed and left the tent.

"Men!" She snorted. As she did, a handful of the towns menfolk turned and looked at her. She giggled nervously and waved, trying to seem cute and innocent. They seemed satisfied that she meant nothing by it, and turned their attentions back to the stage. Sarah looked up in frustration focusing on the red fabric of the canvas tent. "God, please get this over with quickly!" She groaned.

Soon drums began to play, Sarah smiled. It sounded a little like belly dancing music. Anyanka appeared with tiny cymbals attached to her thumbs and forefingers and in an outfit made of long colorful silk scarves. She moved and gyrated to the drums.

Sarah grinned. It was just like belly dancing! She was delighted that this was at least familiar and not as terrible as Sarah feared it would be. That was until Anyanka took her cymbals off and threw them to a man near her in the crowd. Then she spun around and removed a long scarf from her waist and revealed a well formed cheek. 'Why couldn't she have started with the veil on her face!' Sarah grumbled to herself.

Her heart rate picked up. She felt giddy and she smelled whiskey. Which indicated someone near her was drunk. Well, at least no one around her posed any threat, yet. Unless they were going to throw up on her. She glanced around, realizing that almost all the men gathered here had a flask of something or other in hand. "Perfect." She frowned. She looked to the doorway where a Gypsy man by the name of Harman stood watching. He looked at Sarah and she nodded to him that everything was still alright. He nodded back in reply.

Turning her attention back to the stage, she suddenly got an odd feeling similar to what one would get as they watched a train wreck happening. The more Anyanka danced, the more she wanted to turn away, as the veils were removed one by one in rhythm to the music. But she couldn't seem to, she was entranced as much as the male onlookers.

She felt a hand go around her waist, startling her badly. She tried to turn around but was held fast. A familiar voice whispered into her ear, tickling it. "And what is my innocent girl doing, watching such scandalous behavior?"

Sarah shivered as his breath traveled down her neck and he bent his head down and nipped playfully at her collarbone. "Jareth." She gasped.

"Ahh, my name on your lips is quite delicious. Don't you agree?" He chuckled sexily into her ear.

"Please, I have to protect her." Sarah growled. She was trying to keep calm. He seemed to know, all the things she had ever dreamed of him doing.

"You needn't worry, I can see her just fine. She is doing splendidly, there aren't any brigands trying to get a handful." He pulled her backwards through the crowd until they were behind everyone and in the shadows. He kissed her neck, and eased a hand slowly upwards to cup over her breast.

She moaned softly. "Please, not here."

He brought the hand to her hip and pressed himself against her backside. Sarah felt his need hard and demanding against her and whimpered.

"Not here, implies that we shall indeed, continue this elsewhere. Or are you simply teasing me? Hmm?" He nipped her earlobe.

"No, I mean yes." She corrected herself. "Later, just please let me do this before she gets herself raped." She pleaded.

"Then I'll hold you to that promise, don't look now Sarah. I think you'd better get back to minding that girl." He laughed and disappeared.

Sarah was brought out of her lust induced daze by Anyanka's scream. Sarah focused on the stage to see that a naked Anyanka was being pulled into a crowd of lust crazed men. When she turned to signal Harman he was no where to be seen. Anyanka cried out again. "I'm coming!" Sarah shouted.

Sarah stormed over to where they had a grip on her, "Let her go! This instant!" A man rounded on her and she ducked in time to avoid a fist. Sarah drove her boot heel into the mans foot and when he bent over in pain she punched him hard in the face. The man went down with a bloodied and possibly broken nose. It was this way with many of the men that she pulled off of the redhead, until she reached her. She pulled the girl up from the floor and shoved her behind herself. A badly frightened and bruised Anyanka, clung to her.

The men started to crowd in around them and Sarah flashed a feral grin, then slowly withdrew one of the knives she had gotten from Luca earlier, "Now, my fine gentleman. Had you wished for more parting of my lady's veils, you had only needed to ask nicely. I'm sure she would have been happy to arrange something."

Sarah winced as Anyanka bit into her shoulder, "Wench!" Anyanka hissed. Apparently not happy about Sarah telling the men that she'd do any such thing.

Sarah mentally smiled but kept it from showing on her face, she continued, "However, acting like a rough pack of dogs shall only serve to part you from your manhood." Sarah gave them a scathing look.

"Go home to your wives. I'm sure they will be more than happy to take care of your little problem. I'm also certain they would definitely not want to find out about this little incident." She sneered. A few of them actually looked ashamed. Though most of them scowled at her resentfully.

One by one the men left the tent. The last to leave was the man who's nose she'd bloodied. "This isn't over," he said with his hand over his nose. He fixed Sarah with hateful glare and backed out of the tent.

When he was gone, Sarah put away the knife and turned on Anyanka. "Now, don't you see why Luca hates it when you do this?!"

Anyanka bit her lip and lifted her chin defiantly, "This is the first time this has ever happened." She forced back tears.

Sarah's anger softened and she wrapped her arms around the girl. Anyanka buried her head in Sarah's shoulder and cried. "Shhh, there now. It's all over." She stroked Anyanka's hair.

She was still holding Anyanka that way when Luca burst into the tent. He turned around abruptly when he realized that his sister was not clothed. "What happened?!?!" He shouted.

Sarah grabbed her cloak from the peg on one of the tent poles she had hung it on and wrapped it around Anyanka. "There, you can turn around now, Luca."

Luca turned around and advanced on the girls. Sarah crossed her arms and stood her ground.

"Don't look at me in that tone of voice." She smirked, "I took care of it."

Luca stopped and threw his hands up in the air, "You took care of it?! Bengchai, the towns folk just asked us to leave before sunrise. Did you have to bloody the town mayor's nose? You are lucky we are not being hanged!"

Sarah laughed, "Stop being so dramatic, it wouldn't have gotten that far. They would have to answer for attempting to rape Anyanka. I'm sure their wives would have quite a lot to say about that. Or have you never been subject to a woman's scorn, like hell hath no, and all that?" She smiled innocently.

Luca released an exasperated sigh, "Shall I ever be able to just stay angry with you?" He said.

"Nope." Sarah smiled.

Luca looked behind her at his sister. "I suspect that from now on, the veils will stay firmly in place."

Anyanka nodded and looked away from her brother.

"I'm going to start making preparations for our departure before the sunrises. Get some sleep while you can." He told the two and left briskly.

Sarah and Anyanka both let out her breaths in relief. And then laughed. Sarah turned around. "Ah, so.

That was the dance of the seven veils." She giggled.

Anyanka's face flushed. "I think he shall be angry with me for a long time." She said sadly.

Sarah reached out and brushed the hair out of the girls eyes, "He just loves you. No one who loved you

would want to see you do something like that." She said gently.

Anyanka looked into Sarah's eyes, "And you, Bengchai. Do you feel this way?"

Sarah's brow knit in confusion, "Of course, I didn't want you undressing for those ungrateful wretches."

She growled.

Anyanka threw her arms about Sarah's neck and pulled her into a kiss.

Sarah's eyes went wide with surprise and she just stood there in shock until Anyanka released her. "I am grateful that you have come into our lives. Luca doesn't understand me." She said wrapping Sarah's cloak about her. "I'll see you later." She giggled at Sarah's bemused expression and slipped out of the tent.

Sarah looked after her still somewhat dazed. "I must confess, I don't understand you either." She shook her head. Then her face went through several emotions before deciding on a bad tempered one of utter shock, "Did I just get kissed by a girl?" She ran her fingers through her hair, "Holy cow!" She threw up her hands and left muttering, "First Jareth, then Luca, now Anyanka! Has everyone lost their god damned minds?!"

* * *

Sarah reached her small worn tent and crawled her way in. She sighed in relief. No Jareth. "Thank you Lord, for that one small mercy." She yawned and started to undress.

When she was down to nothing but a thin cotton shift, she pulled back her fur coverlet and crawled beneath it. Her cot had been old but serviceable. And it beat the pants out of sleeping on the ground.

Though tired, sleep did not claim her immediately. She lie awake, thinking. It had all been so strange.

Jareth professed his love to her, then refused to let her in the castle until she decided whether or not she felt the same way. Which ultimately proved to be the best thing to ever happen to her. At least she had thought so. She had even gained an ease with Luca's constant flirtatious behavior. But now, Anyanka?

She'd known the girl had some affinity for other girls, but, this was getting to be too much!

"Are you watching me Jareth?" She asked the darkness. She felt the tingling on her skin.

"Yes," Said a familiar voice.

Sarah about fell off her cot, "Jareth?" She whispered. She didn't think he was in the tent with her!

He chuckled and there was rustling of cloth, Oh god. He was undressing.

"What are you doing!?" She hissed.

"Oh now, Sarah. Not about to go back on your promise, are you darling?" He lifted the coverlet and slid in next to her. Sarah realized he had indeed after all taken off, everything.

She stiffened. "What do you want?"

She felt tingling over her skin again and wondered, not for the first time, if he always had an owls night vision. Was he seeing her body now, in the darkness of the tent?

"What are you offering?" He asked at last. He reached out and traced his fingertips over her bare shoulder.

"I'm not ready for that." She said. "But maybe, you could hold me?" She asked hopefully.

"Only, if you will kiss me." He added an addendum to the agreement. Truthfully he was ecstatic that she wasn't trying to fight with him.

She sighed, "If I must."

"I insist." His voice dripping with amusement. This was a fine game to be playing with his future bride. How far could he get, without actually deflowering her? He wondered. He opened his arms and allowed her to position herself so that her cheek lay upon his bare chest, her arm draped loosely over his midsection. He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair with his free hand. "There now, not as scary as you'd imagined lying in my arms would be, is it?" He mocked.

Sarah smiled, "What would you know of how I'd imagined it?" She giggled.

Jareth rolled over onto his side facing her. His chest now directly in contact with her nose so she had to lift her face to his, he took the opportunity to capture her lips in a kiss. It was gentle and coaxing. And soon she found herself responding. She could feel, a yearning. A sad longing. She realized that this feeling wasn't hers. It was Jareths. It tugged at her heart and she deepened the kiss. Wanting nothing more than to take away the hurt he was hiding. Jareth mistaking it for need, grabbed Sarah behind her left knee and pulled her to him until their hips were pressed together.

Sarah groaned in response. She felt on fire. It was then that she felt Jareth's manhood on her bare flesh. She pulled away. "I'm sorry, I can't."

Jareths breathing was labored. "Why?" He asked a little too harshly.

"Because, it wouldn't be because I love you." She said quietly.

"You do love me." He said firmly.

"Do I?" She asked. "Or do I just lust after you?"

"It doesn't matter, you will grow to love me." He tried to kiss her again.

She put her hand on his chest, stopping him. "Can't I have it all at once? What's your hurry? Its only forever, not long at all." She tried to placate him with his own words.

He got out of bed and started putting on his clothes.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I love you Sarah. But can you not see how deeply you wound me? I can't keep this up. I watch you laugh with him and treat him as I've only ever dreamed of you treating me. I finally get you to myself and you ruin it, by telling me I have all the time in the world to win you. Clearly with so many rivals for your hand, I haven't the time you profess I have. I grow weary of you taking my love for granted. I'm going home, to think." He said angrily.

"Jareth, wait!" She called out to him. But there was no answer.

"Dammit!" She growled. Already she missed his warmth, and his arms. "I might fall in love with you, you big jerk. If you'd just give me half a chance to try!" She groaned. "And NOW I have a friggen migraine!" She turned her face towards source of the tingling feeling she was receiving. "Put the crystal away and go to bed!" She huffed and turned over on her side, throwing the coverlet over her head.

* * *

Jareth lay in his own bed, watching in satisfaction as she threw her little tantrum. When she turned to him and told him to put the crystal away and go to bed, he frowned. "When I finally have you darling, you will tell me how you do that." He threw the crystal into the air above him where it burst like a bubble, then he lay back on his silken sheets and many pillows. "Goodnight Sarah." He whispered.

* * *

Sarah awoke with an impression of something mischievous and delightful. That and the soft sound of water sloshing against the surface of a pitcher, clued her in on whom it was, and what they were about to do. "Luca, you dump that on me and I'll beat you until your grandkids feel it!" She muttered grumpily without opening her eyes.

Luca swore under his breath. "I thought you were asleep. I didn't make any noise!" He set the pitcher down next to her water basin.

Sarah giggled, "I was asleep. Now, drag your cute back side out of here or hand me my breeches." She opened her eyes and sat up, grinning at him as she did.

Luca's eyebrows shot up in surprise, was she really going to get dressed with him right there? He

picked up her breeches and handed them to her.

Sarah slipped them underneath the coverlet without exposing anything, leaving her shift on she put the breeches on and got out of bed. "Are you only waiting for me? Or is there something else you could be doing?" She asked.

Luca scowled, "There you go again, taking away all my fun." He turned to leave and uttered a yelp when Sarah's hand connected with his backside.

He turned around and looked at her quizzically.

She shrugged and smiled. "It was fun for me."

"Devil woman." He grumbled and left the tent.

Sarah laughed and then poked around and found a clean shirt and bodice. Once dressed she set about packing up her newly acquired things. It was almost sunrise.

* * *

Anyanka was outside waiting for her when she emerged. The sun had not risen yet, Sarah yawned and scratched her backside in a rather unladylike fashion.

Anyanka chuckled and then cleared her throat. "Bengchai?"

Sarah ignored her for the moment and picked up the cot she had dragged out and headed for the wagon that held the tents and bedding.

Anyanka grabbed a few packs of Sarah's clothes and the rolled up fur coverlet and followed after her, "Are you angry with me now?" She asked her, trying to keep up with Sarah's longer strides.

"Why? Should I be?" Sarah asked her noncommittally.

"I kissed you. You are barely speaking to me. Are you not angry, then?" Anyanka asked her.

"I was shocked. And a little confused. But no I am not angry."

"So maybe...." Anyanka trailed off as they reached the wagon and they each deposited their armload of Sarah's things and headed back to strike Sarah's tent.

"I'm sorry there is no maybe." Sarah said apologetically, but kept her eyes straight ahead. She did not want any sympathy to show in her eyes, for fear the girl might mistake it for more.

"Is it Luca?" Anyanka asked sadly.

"Only partly." Sarah sighed.

"Well, who else is there?" A little note of jealousy creeping into Anyanka's voice.

"Jareth, he came to my tent last night." Sarah said after a moments thought.

"I see." Said Anyanka.

Sarah stopped just before her tent and turned to Anyanka, "Do you? Because I don't. That man professes his love for me and I can't even bring myself to say it back! On top of that he makes my head spin with how attracted I am to him." Sarah growled, "On the other hand I can't even seem to have a meaningful conversation with him. Not like I can Luca. At least he treats me like an adult and not like a naughty child in need of a lesson!" Sarah was gesturing wildly with her hands and Anyanka grabbed them both and held them before her, palm up. She looked down at them as if to discern something.

"You do not belong with us, Bengchai." She said sadly.

"What? Of course I do!" Sarah removed her hands from Anyanka's.

"No, you are meant for greatness, a King and Kingdom. We can not offer you these things." Anyanka said firmly, "You will leave us." Anyanka seemed to wipe at a tear and then got a hold of herself.

Sarah shook her head, "I'm sure that would delight the hell out of his royal pain in the ass." She started to take down her tent. She thought briefly about Jareth and Hoggle and all the people in her life that she was missing. She was brought out of her musings by a stubborn knot she was sure Luca had tied when he helped her set it up.

Anyanka d there watching her struggle with it, causing Sarah to stand up and stuff both fists onto her hips and cock her head to the side, "A little help?"

Anyanka started guiltily, "Sorry." She helped Sarah get the knot untied and the tent put away.

* * *

Morning found Jareth in a bad temper. He scowled across the small table at Hoggle as the dwarf stabbed at some bacon with his fork.

"What's your problem?" Hoggle eyed him and shoved the bacon into his mouth.

"She refused me again." Jareth pushed his eggs around on his plate.

Hoggle nodded, "That's what I thought."

"Higgle, if that's all the help you're going to be, you can just leave." Jareth picked up his tea and sipped it.

Hoggle pointed his fork at the King, "You know what your problem is? You take too many things for granted!"

"I?" Jareth scoffed, "Honestly Hedgewort, I think you've forgotten whom it is that you are talking to."

"You got her here and you thought she'd let herself be ruled by you, as any other woman would. By her hormones. Well," Hoggle put his fork down and leaned in conspiratorially, "Not our Sarah! She'd much rather have friends, than lovers. And if you think for one second that being anything else with her first, is going to win her love. Then you're daft." He crossed his arms.

Jareth blinked at Hoggle and then slowly a smile spread a cross his face. Hoggle narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously. Whatever it was that Jareth was thinking, Hoggle decided that he did not like it. Not one bit. "What are ya going to do?"

"Bosom companions? Friends?" Jareth sneered. "If that is what she wants, then that is what she gets. For now." Jareth went back to eating his breakfast. Every once and while he would chuckle.

Hoggle swigged the last of his coffee. He feared he was going to need it.

* * *

Elsewhere the High council was meeting to discuss Jareths future.

"If he doesn't acquire her within two weeks, we'll have to choose someone else." A tall dark haired fae sniffed.

"It won't come to that, I assure you." An old female member with platinum blond hair said.

"How can you be so sure, Selene? May I remind you that as High King, Jareth needs a Queen to provide an heir. Its not like the Goblin Kingdom you realize? We can put his cousin Marius on the throne easily enough. But the High King's throne needs to be passed on to a direct heir." Said another man on Selene's right.

She gave him a hard look, "I know that, maybe even more so than you! Might _I_ remind _you_ that if my husband had not died, there would be no need of this council? If there wasn't this ridiculous tradition that a queen can not rule alone, my son would have all the time in the world to woo this girl." She growled.

The council members were silent.

Selene sighed, "I know my son. He'll win her heart. I trust you won't have to find a replacement." She said.

"Let us hope so." Said the first council member.

* * *

Luca watched the sun stream through the curtain of Sarah's hair. She was so beautiful. He could hardly believe that it had only been 2 weeks since they had met. It felt to him, to be a lifetime.

She was staring off into the distance as she rode the horse he had given her. "Bengchai?"

Sarah didn't respond, only sighed.

"Bengchai?" He asked louder.

Sarah turned to him, "Mmm?"

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She said quietly.

"Fine? Fine you are. But alright, you are not." He insisted.

"Has anyone ever told you that sometimes you sound like Yoda?" She giggled.

"I don't know who this, Yoda is. But you are avoiding the question." He eyed her.

"No. I am not alright." She admitted. "Jareth visited me in my tent last night."

"What?!" Luca exclaimed angrily, "Did you-" He stopped, not knowing how to ask, he tried again, "Did he?"

Sarah smiled sadly, "No. No, of course not."

Luca relaxed a little and then saw the regret on her face. He scowled, "You seem to regret that your virtue is in tact."

Sarah sighed, "Yes, and no." She said. "I can't deny that I am attracted to him, Luca. Or even that I care for him. But, do I love him? I don't know, that I have ever known what true love is."

"I wish I were the man that could show you." He glanced at her longingly and then quickly turned his eyes back onto the road ahead.

Sarah nodded, "I sometimes wish that too. And that's what is making it hard for me to decide, I think." She shifted herself in the saddle.

"Had you're Father been alive, I would have asked for your hand in marriage, when I first laid eyes on you." He said honestly.

"Had my father been alive, Luca. We would never have met." Sarah started to cry silently. She missed her father greatly. Finally she was starting to let go. It felt good and she was grateful.

"You miss him?" He asked.

She nodded and wiped her eyes on the back of her sleeve.

"Come. Tie your horse to the wagon and sit up here with me. I'll not let you cry over there alone like some selfless martyr." He took the reins from her and tied them off. Then he helped Sarah climb over.

Instead of sitting on the bench next to him. She surprised him by sitting in his lap.

"Benchai-" He started.

"Don't say anything," She put her finger to his lips and laid her head upon his shoulder. She was careful to keep free of his arms so that he could still guide the horses.

He kissed the top of her head and let her cry against him.

* * *

Jareth watched his Sarah crying in the arms of another man. "Maybe perhaps, I've no right to her after all." He said. He had never comforted her. He scowled.

As he watched he noticed something out of place in the crystal. Something dark, shadows moving in the trees. They had entered the forest less than an hour ago. He concentrated on the shadow figures, willing them to show their nature to him. Suddenly he turned white. "No! Sarah, look out!" He threw the crystal down and teleported as quickly as he could. He only hoped he would be in time.

* * *

"Luca," Sarah straightened. "Luca, something is wrong!" She looked up at him, panic in her eyes.

"What?" He stopped the wagon and signaled for the rest of the caravan to halt. He looked at her frightened face. "What is it Bengchai?"

Sarah struggled to find the words, "Hate, cold hatred. Flesh eaters." She grabbed his tunic, "We've got to get out of here!" She shot out of his lap and remounted her horse.

"We can't, there isn't enough time! Everyone, weapons to the ready!!" He called back to the others.

Anyanka had run up behind them until she was at Sarah's side, "What is going on?" She asked.

Suddenly from behind a tree, a dark figure revealed itself. It was dark green in color with tufts of hair sticking out of places in its makeshift armor. It had overly long arms and shorter legs. It bared its pointed teeth at them and hissed.

Luca turned pale, "Hobgoblins." He swore under his breath. "Where there is one there are more. Tell me where!!" He commanded Sarah.

Sarah dismounted and searched the area, trying to feel out the other hobgoblins. She gasped. "We're surrounded, Luca. There's no where to run!"

Luca snarled and vaulted down from the wagon. He drew his sword. "Then I think, we shall die magnificently."

All around Hobgoblins materialized from behind trees and boulders. They snarled and slobbered incoherently.

"They hunger." Sarah murmured. She had never felt so frightened.

Luca reached out and squeezed her hand. "Then we shall feed them steel." He released her and charged the Hobgoblin ahead of them on the road.

The other Hobgoblins saw this as a initiation of the skirmish and closed in on the gypsies.

Sarah turned to see Anyanka had drawn a sword of her own and was facing down her own foe. Another Hobgoblin was creeping up behind her.

Sarah pulled a dagger from her brace and glared at it, "Don't miss!" She ordered it and threw the knife. Thankfully it hit its mark. The knife buried itself to the hilt in the monsters chest. Sarah let out a whoop of triumph before she was hit from behind. Then all was darkness.

* * *

Jareth arrived in time to see Sarah knocked unconscious and the gypsy girl trying to deflect her attacker. He rushed to Anyanka's side, she almost lopped his head off before she realized he was not after all, a hobgoblin.

" I'm here to help!" he shouted above the din of the fighting, he pulled free his sward from its scabbard ready to help the girl defend the caravan.

"Get her out of here!" Anyanka shouted back.

"What about you?" He questioned.

"My place is here!" She ran the Hobgoblin through, giving them a brief respite. "Hers is with you." She told him meaningfully. "I know that now."

"And your brother?" He asked.

"If we live, he will come to understand." She assured him. "It is not the first time he has been in love. Take her. She is too good for the likes of us." She insisted

Jareth hesitated and then produced a crystal, "Should you have no other choice. Throw this at your feet and you will be taken some place safe! It can only take two, hold him to you tightly if you bring him with you." He said finally.

She looked at her Gypsy brethren fighting for their lives, "Only two?"

He nodded, "It is all I can offer you."

She took it from him, "Then I am grateful, now go!" She gestured for him to leave as she rushed to her brother's side. Whom was now facing trio of Hobgoblins.

Jareth lingered too long and was rewarded with a searing pain in his right shoulder. A Hobgoblin buried its claws in him, cackling wildly. He throttled it and then ran the horrid creature through its bowels.

The thing screeched and clutched at Jareths weapon. Jareth withdrew the sword and ran it through again. This time it ceased its thrashing.

Satisfied that it was dead he picked Sarah up, cradling her in his arms he teleported them both out of there.

* * *

Luca caught Anyanka out of the corner of his eye as he dispatched one Hobgoblin. "Take the one on the left!" He shouted as he edged towards the nasty creature on his right.

It snapped and growled at him. "Why no, I don't think that armor makes you look fat at all." He said pretending he understood the creature.

Furious, the Hobgoblin rushed him, he side stepped the foul beast bringing his sword down in a slash that detached its head from its shoulders.

He turned to see that Anyanka had done a fine job of disemboweling his other foe. He looked around, a panic rising in his heart, "Where is she?" He advanced on her.

"She is safe." She said, she held up the crystal so that Luca could get a good look at it.

"You let him take her?!" He shouted at her and grabbed the crystal from her grasp.

"No! Wait!" She grabbed his arm tightly and tried to take it back from him. But he was too angry to be concerned about what would happen if he smashed it. Doing just that, they disappeared leaving the rest of the Gypsies to fend for themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Poison and redemption, love realized

A few miles away Jareth materialized with Sarah in his arms. He grimaced in pain as the weight of her pulled at the wound in his shoulder. He looked around. He hadn't managed to get them to the High King's castle, as he had attempted to. He took a deep breath as a dizziness washed over him. Something was horribly wrong.

Nearby stood a gigantic tree, he smiled. Like the redwoods of Aboveground, the great forest of the underground held ancient giants. He set Sarah down as gently as he could against the tree and collapsed next to her. "I fear my darling, that the odious creature who attacked me has destroyed me after all," he murmured. "How about you?" He felt her pulse, it was good and strong. He checked the back of her head and neck. She was not bleeding. He sighed in relief.

"Lucky for us both, you've a hard head." He chuckled and then leaned himself back against the tree.

He felt feverish. There was no way for him to check his wound himself. He would have to wait for her to awaken. He closed his eyes.

* * *

Outside the Labyrinth, Hoggle was spraying fairies, "sixty-seven!" He cackled as he shot the little pixie out of the air with his pesticide.

"Excuse me, are you Hoggle?" A male voice said behind him.

Hoggle turned around to see Luca and Anyanka standing there beside the pond, or as Hoggle affectionately called it, "latrine".

"Who are you?" Hoggle asked as he sprayed another fairy.

"I am Luca, and this is Anyanka." He gestured to the red haired girl who smiled at him.

"That's what I thought." Hoggle nodded and went about his business.

Luca frowned. "Look here old fellow, is the Goblin King about? I have something I'd like to discuss with him." He followed after Hoggle.

Anyanka bent down and picked up a fairy, who promptly bit her, "Ouch!"

Hoggle laughed, "Why can't women ever just leave well enough alone?" He kept his back to her.

Anyanka glared at Hoggle's back and stuck out her tongue.

Hoggle turned to look at Luca, "What would you be wanting to see him for anyway?"

"His lordship is responsible for us being here, and he has someone I care for deeply." Luca said.

Hoggle shrugged, "That's you're problem." He sprayed another fairy and kicked dirt over it.

Luca pressed Hoggle further, "If you could at least provide some information?"

Hoggle glared at Luca, "They're not here. He left awhile ago to rescue her, and they haven't made it back. They might have gone to the High King's Castle. It's soon to be his now anyway." He grinned when he saw Luca's face fall in disappointment.

He didn't like the gypsy man, "The heir to the Goblin throne, Prince Marius is here though. You might try and convince him to send you wherever it is you want to go."

Anayanka nodded gratefully, "Thank you, how do we get in to see him?"

Hoggle gestured to the labyrinth walls, "You run the Labyrinth and travel to the castle beyond the goblin city."

"Can you guide us through?" Asked Luca.

"No." Said Hoggle.

"Why ever not?" Asked Anyanka.

"Cause its not how it works, that's why!" Hoggle jabbed the pesticide sprayer at them in emphasis to every word, he was growing annoyed with the both of them. "Now get out of here, I'm busy." He waved them off.

"Come Anyanka," He glared at Hoggle and then pulled Anyanka through the gates, which shut firmly behind them.

"Good riddance." Hoggle grumbled. Feeling a little guilty that he treated Sarah's friends that way.

* * *

It was almost dark when Sarah came to. She opened her eyes slowly and reached back, touching the back of her head gently, wincing at the large bump she had back there. She looked at her fingers. At least there was no blood.

She looked around the rapidly darkening forest, taking in the giant trees. She finally looked beside her and found Jareth passed out against the tree next to her. His skin had a faint sheen of sweat and he was quite pale. More so than usual. "Jareth?" She shook him by his right shoulder. Her hand came away slick with blood. "Ahh. Damn." She swore. She tried to wake him again, this time avoiding the injured shoulder. "Jareth, wake up!"

Jareth stirred and open his eyes, "Nnnnn." He grunted.

"Jareth, what happened to you? Where are we?" She shook him again.

Jareth came awake more alert and looked at her. He fought to focus on her face, "Sarah?"

"Its me." She assured him stroking his brow.

"I think I've been poisoned. I can't tell, my shoulder." He shifted and gasped in pain.

"Stop moving. Let me find us someplace to shelter for the night. Then we'll talk while I look at your shoulder." She admonished.

He grunted and closed his eyes.

She looked around, "If only there was a hole in one of these trees," She smiled, "Like a tree house."

Suddenly a screeching and cracking came from the tree that they had been leaning on. Sarah, thinking the tree was going to fall, grabbed Jareth around his midsection and hauled him to his feet. He tried to help as best he could, but he stumbled as she heaved his form upwards and he fell on her, causing Sarah to fall down with an "Ooof!"

She tried to scramble from beneath him, then she realized that the groaning and screeching tree had stopped moving and making noise. It was quiet. She tried to looked around Jareth who was taking large shuddering breaths to keep from crying out in pain. To her astonishment the tree had acquired a large cave like hole. Large enough for even Jareth to crawl through.

"No way." Sarah muttered. She pushed out from beneath Jareth gently and moved over carefully to the tree. She peered in. The middle of the tree seemed to be hollowed out, looking much like a small room. "I'll be damned." She smiled.

She turned back around to find Jareth had passed out. "Shit." She sighed. "Well, let me drag your sorry ass inside to look at you. At least you won't feel it."

* * *

They had been walking for hours in the outer Labyrinth wall. Anyanka swore quietly, "Labyrinth my foot. There aren't any turns or anything, it just goes on and on." She made a disgusted face as the eye lichen followed her with their unsettling gaze.

"If you hadn't let him take her, we wouldn't be in this mess." Luca said matter of factly.

"Luca, she is just another girl to you. Maybe she is a friend. But you don't love her. The Goblin King does." She pointed out.

Luca turned on her angrily, "And what would you know about it?"

"I know what I see. And what I see is you, trying to take advantage of her at every turn. If you got what you wanted, would you truly marry her? Or would you get rid of her at the earliest opportunity?" She lifted her chin, daring him to lie to her.

"I-" He started to say that he would indeed marry her. Then he thought about the way Sarah looked when she talked of the Goblin King, and he sighed. "I'm not sure that it would matter, my sister. Her heart belongs to another. She just doesn't know it yet." He said as he turned away from her, and leaned his head on the nearby wall.

She decided to change the subject, "So what is it that we are doing?"

"Going back to the beginning. We're going to get this Prince Marius to send us back to our caravan. Hopefully, not everyone has perished in our absence." He said sadly.

Anyanka nodded. "Agreed. Do you think anyone got away?" She asked hopefully

Luca's face turned stormy and he shook his head. "Lets not think about it until we get out of here."

Anyanka took his arm and they continued. "Its getting dark." She said. Then she tripped over a dead tree branch lying inexplicably in the way.

Luca snickered. He stopped walking and put an arm out to lean on the wall and he fell through to an adjoining passage.

"Luca!" Anyanka rushed through the opening to see if he was alright. She found him sprawled on the ground looking bewildered. She laughed at him. "Serves you right."

He glared at her, "Help me up."

* * *

Jareth had been passing in and out of consciousness for the past few hours. Sarah realized that her odd affinity for finding things that she needed, was almost like a superpower. Maybe this is what the story meant when it said, "and he had given her, certain powers." Something like wishes. She shrugged. In the last few hours she had managed to magic herself bandages and things to clean and dress his wounds. A cot to put him on (complete with coverlet) and a warmth that permeated the inside of the tree, as if she had a fire going. That last was more out of practicality, she could not have an actual fire in the middle of the hollowed out tree, obviously.

She felt Jareths forehead, and winced at the heat. She frowned. If only he had told her what she could do to stop the poison he'd mentioned. She thought a moment, "If only I had some light." She said.

Above her a soft glow appeared, she peered upwards. "What-" She got up to look closely, soon the glow intensified, filling the tree. Soft pinpricks of light flew in from outside of the tree to join the larger light. Upon inspection Sarah grinned. "Hello little friends." She said. They were hundreds of fireflies.

As if response they glowed brighter and then dimmed slightly. "Keep steady, I need to tend to his majesty." They glowed brightly again.

She stooped and turned Jareth over onto his left side. She pulled away the dressing and hissed. The wounds were turning a greenish black color. She made a face.

"If only I had something to help you." She said, hoping that maybe something would happen, maybe the poison would bubble its way out of his skin, or something.

A movement out of the corner of her eye startled her. Growing rapidly out of the ground by the cot were several clumps of white flowers. They looked like very tiny white lilies. She picked one and fingered the petals. Then she pulled her fingers away quickly as they made her skin tingle.

"Well, here goes nothing, I suppose." She took a few of the bandages she had left and crushed some of the flowers into them. Then she pressed the bandages into the wounds and wrapped the shoulder back up. "There isn't anything more I can do now." She sighed.

She looked up at the little bugs, "You can go. Thank you for all your help!"

They glowed happily at her and floated on out the door. "I guess now we wait." He started to shiver from the fever and Sarah sighed, "I'm probably going to regret this." She said, and then took off her boots and breeches. She got down to her shift and slipped under the coverlet next to him.

Whether from her closeness or her warmth his shivering abated. "Sarah." He murmured.

"Shhh, love. Everything will be just fine." She soothed him and kissed the back of his head. She sighed. She hoped that Luca and Anyanka were alright.

* * *

Luca and Anyanka had slept the night in the very spot they broke through to the Labyrinths next level. Stumbling around in the dark of the enormous maze at night, was not conducive to safety. As even traversing it in daylight seemed to be perilous.

A small blue worm was the first thing Luca saw as he opened his eyes. He stared at the little creature. It stared back. This went on for about five minutes until finally the tension was too much for the worm.

"Ello." It said.

Luca jumped and then looked around as if expecting there to be someone else standing nearby who had spoken. Seeing no one he looked back at the worm. "Did you just say, 'ello'??"

"That's right." The little blue worm nodded.

Luca's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Oh. Well, good morning to you then."

"And to you sir. Might I be inquirin', as to what you're about?"

"Well, His majesty transported us here by way of a," Luca searched for the right word as he got up and stretched, "gift." He finished.

"Ah, well that explains it. I'm Roland." He introduced himself.

"Luca," Luca reached out his hand to shake, only to quickly put it away again when he realized that the worm had no arms. He instead gestured to the red haired girl, "That is Anyanka."

Anyanka, eyes still closed said, "Nice to meet you." And then she too stretched.

"Come inside and meet the Missus, we'll have a nice cup'a'tea." The worm offered.

Anyanka looked up at Luca pleadingly only to be rewarded by Luca's head shake, "No thank you, but could you point us in the right direction?"

The worm sighed, always they asked for directions, never did they stay for tea. "Did you wish someone away?"

Luca shook his head again.

The worm nodded, satisfied that he wouldn't be breaking the rules, "Well then, if you are heading for the castle, you go left. But, mind the creeper." He warned

"What is a creeper?" Luca asked.

"You'll see." chuckled the worm.

Anyanka and Luca looked at each other. Perhaps things were not as they seemed in this place. For the seemingly benevolent worm may be leading them into a trap. "Perhaps, we'll go right, after all." Said Anyanka.

The worm grinned. "Suit yourself." He inched his way back into the small crack that one could only assume to be his front door.

Luca sighed, "Well, the Goblin King is indeed a formidable foe, to be in command of such difficult subjects. Perhaps it is well that I abandon my hopes in regards to Sarah." He scratched his head.

Anyanka smiled and took his arm and they started down the path that Sarah had taken three years prior. "She is in good hands." She said.

* * *

Sarah awoke alone. The cot empty save for her and the fur coverlet. "Jareth?" She looked around the dimness of the tree. He was not there. Hurriedly she dressed and stumbled outside trying to pull on her boots.

She found him tending a rabbit spitted over a fire. He looked up at her and flashed her a toothy grin, "Ah, you are awake."

"Yes," She looked at him in confusion. "Aren't you supposed to be sick?"

Jareth gestured for her to sit, "Apparently you've made good use of my gifts." He smiled. "Aselith Flower cleanses the body of fever and poison. You must have wished for my survival."

Sarah nodded without saying anything further.

"Rabbit?" He pulled off a chunk of meat and offered it to her,. "I apologize for the lack of tableware, but I'm afraid we must make due."

She nodded appreciatively and took the proffered meat. It was actually quite tasty and she finished her portion quickly.

She noticed Jareth smiling at her. "What?"

He laughed and took a handkerchief from inside his sleeve and handed it to her, "You left a little breakfast on your chin, Princess."

She grabbed the handkerchief from him and wiped her face, scowling at him for making fun of her.

This only served to amuse him more. She tried to give the handkerchief back and he held up his hand, "No, keep it. You need it far more than I."

"Well, now that you've had a laugh at my expense, you won't mind if I ask you a few questions." She growled.

"Fire away." He finished off his own portion of the rabbit and produced another handkerchief from the other sleeve and cleaned up his hands.

"What happened after I was unconscious?"

Jareth looked a little uncomfortable with answering that, but he did anyway, " You were unconscious, so I took you away from the fighting." He shrugged.

Sarah's anger rose, "You left them there!" She accused him.

"I left them, and I also left them a way out!" He frowned at her. "They could have saved themselves if they so wished." He stood up. "Honestly wench, you must stop shouting." He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

Sarah would not relent, "What about the others then?"

"At the time, they were not my main concern, precious. You were. You should count yourself lucky that I left a teleportation crystal, with that girl and your lover." He spat.

"He is not my lover! You spy on me enough to know that! You're just jealous!" She got up and stormed into the tree, when she came back out she had a pack and her brace of knives.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Jareth barred her way.

"I'm going to find out what happened to my friends." She said through her gritted teeth.

"No. You will not!" Jareth grabbed her upper arms roughly.

"I am! You can't stop me. You have no power over me." She struggled in his grasp.

Jareth held her tighter and laughed cruelly. "Oh but I do. You will soon realize how generous I have been."

Sarah quit struggling and glared at him, "Oh really? And how have you been generous?"

Jareth pulled Sarah's body close to his, "I have been able to take you, at anytime, since you've wished yourself away. Had I wanted nothing but this," He crushed her lips to his in a bruising kiss and then pulled away, leaving her dizzy, "You would have been mine. And there would have been nothing you could have done, Sweet Sarah. However, I prefer you come to me of your own free will. I also allowed you to go your own way and even to make unsavory friends. Now, isn't that generous?" He smirked.

"I wonder what your basis for comparison is." She said snidely.

Jareth released her and took a deep breath and backed away from her. "Perhaps, we can come to some sort of arrangement. Since you seem to still believe me a monster." A brief sadness flashed quickly in his mismatched eyes and was gone just as fast.

Sarah shook her head, "I don't think that. You know I don't. It's just....." She sighed. "What do you propose?"

"You stay here, I will go and check the site of the attack. If there is anyone left, I will bring them back here or wherever they wish to go." He looked into her eyes. "Will that suffice?"

Sarah nodded, it was likely the best alternative he was willing to agree to. Though she wouldn't admit it, there was little she could do if he really wanted to stop her. "I suppose, that I have no choice." She grumbled.

Jareth nodded and turned to leave, she reached out and took his hand before he could. He looked at her in confusion.

"Jareth, I am grateful to you. And, I'm sorry that I haven't been easy to get along with." She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

Jareths eyes went wide and he swallowed hard and massaged his cheek, it was tingling still where her lips met his Fae flesh. "I would do anything for you, love." Rather than say more, he transformed into an Owl and flew off.

* * *

Luca and Anyanka had been wandering for hours in the stone maze, finally they came upon an obelisk with carved hands protruding from its eroding base. Each hands pointed to entirely different directions.

"How very unhelpful."Anyanka commented.

Luca stood looking at it for a moment, unlike most of the Obelisks they had seen within the Labyrinth

so far. This one was badly damaged. So much so that the top half of it was gone. "Give me a boost." He told Anyanka.

She nodded seeing that he wanted to get up on top and get a better look. She stooped and interlaced her

fingers together. He stepped into them with his right foot and hauled himself upward until he could get a hand and foot hold on one of the protruding hands. Once at the top he surveyed the Labyrinth. He gasped.. The Labyrinth stretched on as far as the eye could see. It couldn't possibly be that big. Could it? "It's monstrous!" He exclaimed.

"It is, isn't it?" Said a masculine voice below him.

Luca and Anyanka both looked for the source of the voice only to find a man leaning against one of the maze walls.

He was a broad shouldered fellow with black hair and dark eyes. He smiled amiably revealing sharp teeth. Anyanka watched the way the man smiled, there was something familiar, something that reminded her of Jareth. "Prince Marius I presume?"

Marius bowed slightly and watched Luca clamber down from his perch, "It seems my reputation precedes me. But, who might you be?"

Luca bowed, "I am Luca of the Boromi family."

Prince Marius nodded and turned to Anyanka, "And this stunning woman would be?" He took her hand and kissed it.

Luca rolled his eyes, "This is Anyanka, my sister."

"Charmed." Marius said as he released her hand and smiled at her winningly. Anyanka smiled back. He turned back to Luca. "What can I do for you? Since I am under the impression that my cousin Jareth has sent you here."

Luca sighed in relief. Finally, someone willing to help. "Jareth was helping us deflect an attack on our caravan by Hobgoblins. In the midst of the fight, he'd given my sister a crystal. Unknowingly I smashed it out of anger. I didn't realize he meant it as a means to escape, should the situation become dire. We would like to return to our caravan and salvage whatever is left."

"I see." Prince Marius stroked his chin and started to circle Anyanka. Finally he stopped behind her and turned his gaze on Luca. "I shall give you what I want, in exchange for something that I want."

Luca spread out his hands palm up, "But we have nothing." He said.

Marius reached out and took one of Anyanka's red curls and stroked it lightly between his fingers, "I beg to differ." His smooth baritone voice tickled Anyanka's ear as he bent close to her.

"No." Said Luca adamantly.

Marius shrugged, "Pity." He released Anyanka's hair. "Perhaps then, if you wouldn't mind leaving my Labyrinth. You can find your own way back, I'm sure."

Anyanka chose this time to speak up, " I will stay."

"Anyanka!" Luca tried to shut her up.

Prince Marius smirked, "It seems your sister has a mind of her own, my dear Luca."

Luca grabbed Anyanka by the arm and pulled her aside out of earshot of the Prince. "What are you thinking!? What am I saying, of course you aren't thinking. You never do!" He scolded her in a high pitched whisper.

Anyanka yanked her arm free, "I am thinking of our family. Or have you forgotten them already?" She

brushed a stray lock of hair from her face. "We cannot possibly make it back there in time to be of any use to anyone. Already we've been away too long! We need his help!" Anyanka grabbed Luca by the shoulders.

"I don't want to leave you." Luca gritted his teeth and fought to keep his emotions in check.

"After this is over, you can find Bengchai and have her appeal to Jareth for my release. Not even the Goblin King refuses a command from the High King." She pointed out.

Luca sighed, "You are right. I don't like it. But you are right." He hated it when she was right.

Anyanka nodded satisfactorily. "Good, now put on a brave face, my brother." She hugged him.

Luca hugged her back fiercely, "I love you. I will come back for you." He promised.

Anyanka nodded into his shoulder.

"As touching as this is, I believe a decision was made?" Prince Marius interjected.

Luca released Anyanka reluctantly. Prince Marius held out his hand to her. She took it. "Don't worry, I promise I will take good care of her."

"You had better." Luca threatened..

Marius laughed and produced a crystal. "Ta ta!" He said and then he smashed it at Luca's feet. When the smoke cleared Luca was gone.

Marius smiled, "There, now my dear. Have you ever been to the Castle beyond the Goblin City?"

Anyanka eyed him suspiciously, "No."

"Well, then. Allow me the pleasure of giving you the grand tour." He offered her his arm.

* * *

Jareth perched on a low hanging branch in a tree near the Caravan. Tied to the tree were 4 survivors of attack by the Hobgoblins. He watched as the Hobgoblins worked to move the wagons off the road and into the trees. They would be hunted down, were the local authorities to find out that they had been poaching on the underground highway. One Hobgoblin was directing the others, garbling orders at them.

Jareth transformed into his fae form. Reclining in the tree he called out to the Hobgoblin. "Well, if it isn't you." He smirked..

The Hobgoblin turned around quickly. Seeing Jareth in the tree it rushed over quickly and fell to one knee, "Glarrbl leerarr iccktthsppssst." It said.

Jareth wrinkled his nose in disgust and sat up on the branch, "Branatt, you know I refuse to converse with you in Hobgoblin so you might as well speak common."

The Hobgoblin growled but acquiesced to the Kings request, "Your majesty, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" It slobbered as it spoke.

Jareth looked down at the Gypsies and then back at the Hobgoblin. "Resorting to eating Humans, I see. Honestly, I thought you had better taste." Jareth jumped down and approached the horrid creature. "What are you doing outside of the wastelands?"

Branatt stiffened, "No food there." He said.

"No? And so, rather than come to me about it, you result to poaching off the highway and eating sentient innocent beings? Hmmmm?" He reached down and grabbed Branatt by the warty pointed green ear and pulled him closer, "Now you listen to me. You will let the rest go. And you will go back to the wastelands where you belong. Or so help me, I shall exile you to the Bog of eternal stench for all eternity!"

The Hobgoblin leader howled in pain and then clutched the abused ear when Jareth let him go, " But what about food, sire? We shall starve, there is nothing in the wastelands, no game, no plants, nothing!"

"Yes, well. Such is your fate. Was not I who sent you there. My father felt that you needed wide open spaces to keep your, 'appetites' in check." Jareth smirked. "But, I think I can arrange something."

Jareth circled the creature. "Yes, in fact." He crossed his arms. "My first act as High King, shall be to send all prisoners condemned to death, to the wastelands. We will turn them loose in the middle, and you can hunt them at your leisure. Does this please you?"

The Hobgoblin thought about it. And then nodded. "I suppose so." He motioned for two Hobgoblins to untie the rest of the gypsies. "These are scrawny and old anyway. Which is why they are last." Branatt laughed.

As he did Jareth looked down to see that the hobgloblin's necklace was made from human teeth. Jareth choked down his rising bile. ' Despicable bastard!' Jareth made a mental note that as soon as he was High King, he was going to gain enough support from the Kingdoms to have the Hobgoblins eradicated.

"Well then, leave all their things where they are. You'll want to get moving. Before I send out the Highwaymen." Jareth smiled cruelly.

"Yes your lordship." Branatt bowed and rounded up the others.

Once they had gone Jareth looked the group over. They were huddled together, an old man, an old woman and two overly thin teenage boys. They crowded closer together as Jareth crouched down to get a look at them. "Your Bengchai sent me to see that you are safe." He told them.

The old woman clutched at his arm, her eyes wide, "Bengchai, she is alright?" She asked.

"Yes, you see I am her betrothed and I-" He was interrupted by the old woman cackling.

"You see?!" She swatted the old man on the arm.

The old man in turn pointed at Jareth, "I've lost five denar because of you boy!"

Jareth looked at the old woman in confusion, "What are you on about old girl?"

She explained in between bouts of laughter, clearly overjoyed that she won the bet, "Bengchai, she doesn't go to Luca's tent as other girls have. Neither does she submit to Anyanka's attentions. Glimwig

here says its cause she's a tease. But I say, 'No, that girls got a sweetheart she does.' and here you are, and the High King no less!" She cackled again.

Jareth grinned at her. "So I am old girl, so I am. And what is your name?"

"I be Mareeshka, this old fool is Glimwig." She gestured to the young boys behind her. "These boys are Willum and Georgie."

Jareth nodded in the boys direction, "Will you be alright if I leave you to it then?"

Mareeshka nodded and then tried to get to her feet, Jareth helped her up, "Ahh." She sighed. "Yes, we shall be alright. They left us one wagon on the road and a good team of horses. We'll salvage what supplies are left and move on to the next town." She brushed the dirt off her dress. The boys were already off doing the things that she had just told Jareth.

She looked up into Jareth's face, her own suddenly bereft of good cheer. "Tell Bengchai, that none of the ones eaten, suffered. They cut off their heads before they ate them. Its not much of a comfort, but..."She shrugged, "Maybe it will give her some peace. I'm glad that she was not here. She would have been eaten first, I know. She is a good girl." Mareeshka shook her finger at Jareth as if to tell him to treat her right.

Jareth nodded, "Yes, which is why I love her so much." He said.

Mareeshka nodded, satisfied. "Well go on, make an honest woman out of that girl before she gets away." She grinned.

Jareth smiled back and transformed back into an owl. As he flew towards his love, he thought about what their next move would be. They were involved in quite a dance, the two of them. He could have teleported back, but he was still a little weak from the poison. Also, he wanted time to think. Would she accompany him back to the High Kingdom. He could only hope.

* * *

A few minutes later Luca materialized as Mareeshka was getting ready to leave with the two boys and Glimwig. "Mareeshka!" Called Luca as he ran up to the wagon.

Mareeshka looked down at Luca and then grinned, "Ahh, so. You've come back. You needn't have. The High King set us free. Where is Anyanka, too ashamed to show her face after you left us to die, eh?" Mareeshka sneered.

Luca grew angry, "Now, now. We were spirited away, and in order for me to get back, Anyanka had to stay behind as payment. She sacrificed so that I could get back here to our family!" He growled.

Mareeshka cackled, "Take a look around you, boy. You are all that's left." She snapped the reins and the horses moved forward onto the road leaving a dumbfounded Luca to ponder his next move.

"All gone." he looked around. All that his father had worked so hard for. All leaving in the wagon with that crazy old woman. Luca felt a pain in his heart. "Oh Anyanka, I should never have smashed that crystal." He muttered. What to do now? Luca spied some of the wagons that had been pulled off the road and he jogged over to the one that carried the tents and supplies. He looked in, "Ah, Good." There was still a small tent along with a bedroll left. He took that and some other things and stuffed them into a pack.

"Now, Bengchai." He said and headed in the direction of the High Kings Castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Love Realized, Sarah deflowered

Caution-Chapter contains sexual content.

Sarah paced in front of the tree waiting for Jareth to come back. "Where is he?!" She grumbled impatiently.

She didn't see the Owl gazing down at her from the branches of the tree, it watched her in fascination.

Sarah sat down cross legged, she took this opportunity to reason out her feelings for the Fae King. "Do I love him? I definitely care about him." She admitted.

The Owl puffed up its chest happily and shifted a little on the branch as if to get closer and hear her better. 'So she does care about me after all!' He thought.

"I'm more than a little attracted to him. God, that man is hot." She giggled to herself.

Sarah ran her fingers through her hair. "Dammit, he should have been back by now!"

Seeing that he was doing nothing but worrying her, Jareth decided to make his appearance. He disappeared in owl form from the branch and teleported himself almost on top of her.

"Ahhh!" Sarah nearly jumped out of her skin as Jareth appeared practically inches away. "What the hell?!" She cried.

Jareth plopped down next to her laughing. "You should see your face!"

Sarah punched him on his left arm. "I thought you were in trouble, you dork!"

Jareths eyebrows knitted together, "What the devil is a 'dork'?"

It was Sarah's turn to laugh, "Never mind, what happened?" She asked.

"Mareeshka, Glimwig and two boys were all that was left of the caravan." He put an arm around her shoulder comfortingly. "I'm sorry." He said sadly.

Sarah eyes watered and stung. She rubbed at her eyes. "Anyanka and Luca?" She asked hopefully.

Jareth shook his head. "I don't know. As I said, I gave Anyanka a teleportation crystal. It would have taken her to the Labyrinth." He stopped and slapped himself in the forehead. "Why didn't I think of that before?"

Sarah sniffled, "What?"

"My cousin Marius is at the castle now, getting used to the place before his coronation. I'm certain that he'll know whether or not your friends are there!" He said happily.

Sarah brightened, "Great! Will we go back there and find out?"

Jareth shook his head and produced a crystal, "No need. I'll just contact him via crystal." With that he concentrated on the orb and suddenly a vision of Marius materialized within it. "Marius old boy! How are you?" He asked jovially.

Marius grinned from within the crystal, "Right as rain, cousin." He turned his head and looked at Sarah, "Ah, this must be the ever adored Sarah you keep prattling on about. Hello there my dear." He flashed her a winning smile.

Sarah grimaced in response and muttered, "Nice to meet you." She elbowed Jareth in the ribs.

Taking the hint, Jareth cleared his throat and continued. "Marius?"

"Mmmm?" Marius asked.

"You haven't by any chance seen a red haired wench and her brother mucking about the place have you?" Jareth asked.

Marius smiled knowingly, "Ah, in fact I have, cousin. The boy was quite annoying, but the girl, has proven rather, entertaining."

Sarah growled.

Jareth sighed, "Where are they?" He asked.

"Luca, asked to be returned to the scene of the crime. In payment, he left me his sister. Quite a fair trade, I dare say." Marius sipped some of his tea.

Jareth started to nod in agreement when Sarah elbowed him again. He glared at her, making it clear that should she do it again, he would not be pleased. She made a face at him.

"Marius, it seems important to my beloved that Anyanka is alright and happy. Could you offer her some reassurances?" He asked.

Marius grinned and winked at Sarah, "But of course cousin!" The view changed and showed Anyanka

eating lunch with Marius. She smiled and waved.

"There, you see? Perfectly happy, and eating like a pig I might add." He whispered conspiratorially. Then he ducked, narrowly missing being hit with a piece of what appeared to be broccoli.

Sarah despite her reservations about Jareths cousin, giggled at the spirited Anyanka's use of food as a weapon. "He has his hands full." She commented.

"Quite." Jareth agreed and then addressed Marius again, "Well, inform Higgle that I'm taking Sarah to the High King's castle to introduce her to my mother."

"I will. And give Auntie Selene my best." Marius waved.

Jareth nodded and vanished the crystal. He turned to find Sarah looking at him with an odd expression on her face. "What?" He asked.

Sarah shook her head. "I expected him to be evil or at the very least mercurial and beastly. And you, I've no idea how to even start." She seemed bewildered.

Jareth grinned, "I'll pretend that was a compliment, love."

"Well as underhanded as it sounded, I really did mean it to be a compliment." She smiled amiably and stood up. "So, I'm going to meet your Mom?" She asked.

Jareth got up as well, "Yes. She'll be very happy to meet you. Only, I feel I need to tell you something, before we go. You may not want to go, after I explain." He said.

Sarah sighed, always there was something when it involved Jareth. "Alright, shoot."

Jareth stroked his chin for perhaps the one hundredth time that day, "Promise me, you'll listen to everything I say, before you get upset with me or interrupt me first."

"Oh boy, this has got to be a doozy." She said, "Fine, fine. Out with it!!"

He raised an elegant eyebrow at her for commanding him to get to the point. When he was rewarded with a look of apology he continued, "I'm taking over the High Kings throne. Unlike most monarchies, I shall be overseeing all the Kingdoms, they'll report to me. Being a very high position, succession must be almost immediately insured. Meaning, normally when a High King takes the throne he is already married or betrothed." He blurted out nervbously, "I am the first heir to the throne in a Millennium who has not had at least one or the other."

Sarah's brow furrowed, "So?"

"I have to be married within a week." He said finally.

"Oh." She said a bit disappointed.

"I have already picked the woman I am going to court." He smiled at her.

Sarah took this to mean he had picked someone else, "I see." She said and turned away from him. Suddenly, she very much wanted to be that girl. And she was intensely jealous.

"I picked you." He said stepping up behind her, he slid his arms around her waist.

"You, did?" She asked.

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head, "Of course I did, whom did you think? I would never do all the things I have done for you, for anyone else." He said.

Sarah turned in his grasp and looked up at him, "I still do not know, if I love you." She said. "But, I can think of no one else I would rather be with."

"You really mean that?" He asked in disbelief. "Even after everything we've put each other through?"

Sarah nodded firmly, "Yes, Jareth. I do." She said.

He kissed her. Not overly passionately, but sweet and gentle. A kiss of promise. "You've no idea my darling, how much this means to me."

Sarah smiled, "I do care you know. I may not always act like it. But I do."

He grinned, "Its a start my love." Jareth offered her his arm, "Shall we?"

Sarah looked around and frowned at their shelter, "Should I leave the tree like this?" She asked.

Jareth nodded. "Its still alive, and to be honest, I think its the perfect place to get away. You will learn that sometimes no matter where you go, when you are royalty you are never truly alone. It can be unnerving at best." He smiled at her fondly. "Besides, I like it."

Sarah beamed at the compliment. "Well, lets go then." She said and took his arm.

"Before we do, I've been curious about something. Ever since you took up with that Gypsy lot." He said.

Sarah sighed. She just knew this was too easy. "What about?"

"Bengchai. What does it mean?" He asked.

Sarah gave him a mischievous smile, "Devil Woman."

Jareth raised an eyebrow, "I see." He grinned. "What an apt description."

Sarah stuck her tongue out at him. Then they disappeared from the clearing, badly startling a squirrel who happened to be gathering nuts nearby.

* * *

Selene was sitting in her Study when Jareth burst in the door dragging along a bedraggled looking girl wearing what looked to be, Mens clothing and a bodice.

"Mother!" He embraced her.

"Jareth, darling." She smiled and hugged him back. When he released her, she turned to Sarah and embraced her as well. "You must be Sarah?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes I am."

"Wonderful! Jareth has told me so much about you! You're just in time for lunch. Jareth?" Jareth was admiring Sarah and not really paying attention. Selene sighed and tried again, "Jareth?"

"Yes mother?" he said not looking at her but keeping his gaze on Sarah and smiling in a somewhat foolish way.

Sarah giggled. At least Jareth was genuinely admiring her and not ogling her. It was kind of cute.

Her giggle caused him to smile wider.

"Jareth!" His mother stomped her foot bringing Jareth out of his daze, he looked at her.

"What?" He looked at her finally, letting a tad of annoyance affect his tone.

"Could you take Sarah to one of the guest rooms in the ladies wing so that she can freshen up? The lavender room will do nicely. I've several dresses in that wardrobe I think will fit and suit her well." She suggested.

Jareth nodded and took Sarah's hand and led her out of the room. He looked down at her as he shut the door to the study. "Come on darling, you'll love the dresses. I promise." He chuckled at her sour expression.

"But dresses are so.........girly." Sarah made a face.

Jareth laughed as he led her up a very large winding staircase, "Isn't that the point?"

"It isn't exactly me." She muttered.

"I know. But, humor Mother for me. Just for a bit. I promise you will have plenty of opportunities to dress as manly as you like when you are Queen." He ducked as she swatted at his head.

"I'm not manly either." She huffed.

Jareth leered at her, "No, you're not."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Being High Queen suddenly sounds less fun than I thought."

Jareth squeezed her hand. "Well, I will try and make up for that." He said.

Sarah didn't say anything more, she only looked at Jareth in wonderment. He was actually being sweet. Endearing even. She thought about prodding him a bit to see if he would revert back to being the arrogant man he had always proven to be. But, she wanted this to last. So she kept her comments to herself.

The high castle was enormous, it took them what seemed like ten minutes to find the correct room. "Jareth, are you sure this is it?"

He chuckled, "Impatient?"

Sarah smiled, "Yes, I'm starving."

He smirked, "Worry not, this is the right room. I grew up here. We'll have you dressed and downstairs in no time."

They entered the room and Sarah gasped, it was one of the prettiest rooms she had ever seen, "Jareth this is beautiful!" The room was white with beautiful paintings of garden scenery in gilded frames, the bed itself was a rich, dark mahogany, the headboard was inlaid with carvings of fairy's and unicorns and beautiful flowers. The duvet was lavender, with gold and dark purple embroidery. She looked at Jareth, "Will I be staying here tonight?"

"If it is your wish." He said.

"Yes. I would love it." She nodded happily.

Jareth gestured toward the wardrobe and changing screen, "You should find all that you need over there."

"Aren't you going to wait outside?" She asked.

"Why?" He asked innocently and sat down on the bed.

"I just thought," She blushed.

"Sarah, there is a changing screen, go behind it." He laughed pointing to the changing screen.

"Oh! Right." She should have realized. She went over to the wardrobe and peered in. She pawed through all the dresses. With every dress she moved aside, she grew more discouraged. They were all frilly and had huge bows and ruffles and they were colored in bright pinks and yellows. She almost gagged at the sight of a pink ball gown with fabric roses sewn all over it. "Jareth, I wouldn't be caught dead in any of this." She grumbled.

Jareth got up from the bed and looked in. Even he made a face when he saw the horrible dresses. He closed the door and grinned down at her, "What are your favorite colors my love?" He said.

Sarah thought, "Lavender, Midnight Blue, Green." She named them off.

Jareth smiled, "Ah, those will suit you." He knocked on the door three times then opened it again.

Sarah looked in expecting the same awful dresses as before, only to be confronted with totally different dresses. "How did you do that?" She asked.

"I have my ways." He chuckled. He bent slightly and kissed her tenderly. Sarah was about to wrap her arms around him and deepen the kiss when he pulled away, a twinkle in his eye. "Do you like them?"

She took out an emerald green dress that was simple yet elegant. It had a somewhat low neckline, but she wasn't surprised. Considering its maker. "Yes. Thank you."

* * *

Prince Marius and Anyanka finished their lunch, and were walking in the gardens of the castle. Marius watched Anyanka as she smelled a light pink rose, "Sarah seems to care for you a great deal, to be so worried about your well fare." He commented.

Anyanka nodded as she straightened, satisfied that the rose did indeed smell sweet, "She's my best friend." She said simply.

"Ah, yes. Friends." Marius clasped his hands behind his back and continued walking along the garden path. Anyanka hurried to follow. He stopped when they reached the center of the garden, which was adorned with a rather beautiful fountain. Its waters poured from a pitcher being held by two exquisitely sculpted water sprites.

Anyanka watched Marius sit at the edge of the fountain. He seemed preoccupied. "Don't you have any friends?" She asked.

"I suppose that you would count my Cousin Jareth as my friend." He smiled at last and looked up into her wide hazel eyes. "But as a royal, one seldom has a chance for making friends. Play for me was fencing lessons and on special occasions, Jareth and I would run the labyrinth together."

Anyanka's mouth fell open, "You did that for fun?!" She couldn't imagine two small children trying to make it through that horrid place.

"Don't seem so surprised my dear." He grinned, "What better way for a future Goblin King and his predecessor to learn the Labyrinth, than to run it themselves? To learn its every secret, was one of our duties. We soon made a game out of it, he and I." He gestured for her to sit next to him.

She sat down and looked at him very seriously, "What do you plan on doing with me, your highness?"

Marius purred, "Anything you want me to."

Ignoring the innuendo she questioned him further, "I am not a prisoner here?"

Marius made a face, "Certainly not." He leaned closer to her, "I just wanted to get to know you a little better. And, your brother would not have let you come back for a visit."

Anyanka frowned, "What made you think that?"

Marius sighed as if explaining himself was pure boredom, "It seems quite obvious, doesn't it? The way he treats you, pushes you aside, scolds you like a child. How over protective of you he is. You are nothing but a naughty little girl in his eyes, to be kept in line."

Anyanka giggled, "And perhaps I am, at times." She admitted.

"That is not how I see you." Prince Marius reached up and traced a finger tip along her jawline.

Anyanka's eyes sparkled with mischief. "Tell me, dear Prince. How is it that you see me?"

The look in her eyes encouraged him to further elaborate, "You are indeed Naughty, I'll give him that. But not a child. Not by far. More like a wild thing." He locked eyes with her.

Anyanka's breathing became ragged , how beautiful his eyes were, a rich dark brown that nearly blended with the pupils of his eyes. She felt mesmerized by their warm depth and she felt as if she were falling. Instead of fainting however, she kissed him.

He seemed surprised at her boldness, but soon recovered and he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her to him roughly. The kiss deepened.

* * *

Sarah held up the dress behind the changing screen and looked at it. "Thank you again," She called to Jareth.

Jareth was sitting back on the bed. His legs crossed and his eyes fixed on the changing screen. He wondered if she knew that he could see bits of her between the cracks of the divider. He grinned. This was going to be exceptional. To say the least. "Oh, you're quite welcome. Trust me, it is you who is doing me the favor. I don't think I've seen you in a dress, except that once." He remembered fondly.

Sarah unlaced her Bodice and took it off. She tossed it over the top of the screen. Then cringed as it made a noisome "thwack" on the painted wood. "I was never sure who's imagination that gown was a product of, yours or mine."

Jareth grinned as he spied the first bit of clothing being removed. "Well darling, had its creation been mine, you would have been wearing much less, don't you agree?"

Sarah snorted in an unladylike way and she removed her shirt and shift.

Jareth watched in fascination, there was a flurry of material and then a creamy shoulder. This was soon followed by the profile of a milky white shapely breast, abdomen and pleasantly rounded hip. His breath caught in his throat. 'Dear Gods she is heavenly!' He thought.

"Did you say something?" Came Sarah's voice.

"No." Jareth's voice was dry and cracked. He looked upwards to the ceiling to try and gain a modicum of self control, before he tried to burst past that screen and ravish her against the wall that lay behind.

Sarah frowned, she turned and peered through the cracks in the screen, he seemed to be admiring something on the ceiling, "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you." He took a deep breath, when he leveled his gaze back to the screen, Sarah was no longer peering through it, and the beautiful landscape that was her body was being covered with undergarments from a small side table that was back there. Soon over these clothes she slid the green dress up over her shoulders. He almost let out a sigh of relief. How torturous it was to glimpse such a delicious temptation and not be able to possess it fully.

Finally, Sarah stepped from behind the screen, she looked lovely, The hem came to the floor but failed to cover the fact that her feet were bare. "Would you lace me up in the back please?" She asked quietly and held her hair up as she turned around.

He nodded and tried his best not to fumble through the operation. Such complicated things womens garments. That and he was distracted by the graceful lines of her neck, the way a few strands of her up swept hair lay softly against her skin. Her scent was soft and womanly. He smiled and he produced a crystal, concentrating, he coerced it into an intricate heart pendant. The chain was gold, the heart was not only gold but strands of gold and silver interlaced with one another. He placed it about her neck and hooked the clasp in the back.

Sarah put her hand on the necklace and went to look at it in the vanity mirror. "Jareth, its lovely."

"My heart, has always been yours." He said simply.

Sarah sighed and turned to look at him, "Oh, Jareth I-" He stepped forward and put a finger to her lips, silencing her gently.

"Not now, darling. For now, I shall take only your friendship, if you would but offer it to me?" He looked down into her sparkling green eyes, for a moment he thought he saw something, akin to love. It was fleeting. But he clung to hope, that it would return.

She smiled at him, "I do, gladly." She stroked a finger lightly over the pendant, "Thank you for the wonderful gift."

He nodded and then looked down at her feet, "Does my Gypsy Princess intend on taking lunch in her bare feet? What is it that they say at some establishments in your world? 'No shirt, no shoes, no service'?" He grinned.

Sarah giggled, "Ah, yes. Where can I find footwear in this joint?"

* * *

In the receiving room of one of the chambers in the men's wing of the High King's castle, one of the council members sat taking his afternoon tea. He was a tall fae, his features were hard and cold and mercurial, he was not handsome, but then, such was not a requirement of those in power. He sneered, and he would stay in power. A knock at his door brought him out of his brooding thoughts, "Enter." He commanded.

Slowly the door to his chambers opened and the head of one of his fellow council members peeked in. "Are you alone, Demetri?" The man's voice was barely above a whisper. He was short and rotund, almost an oddity amongst Fae.

"Ah, yes. You may come in Bernard. We are alone." He ushered the man into the receiving room and gestured for him to join him.

Bernard nodded his thanks and sat down at the small table and watched Demetri pour him some tea. "I've come to tell you that he succeeded in bringing the girl here." He held up his hand to indicate that the cup was filled to his liking.

Demetri stopped pouring and then gestured to the sugar, "One lump or two?" He asked, ignoring for the moment what the other man had just told him.

"Two, please." Bernard fidgeted nervously as he awaited his hosts response.

Demetri plopped two cubes of sugar into his guests tea, and then picked up his own cup of tea and saucer and took a sip. "I suppose you see this as a complication, yes?"

Bernard put his own tea down and twitched nervously, "It was not part of the original plan. She was never supposed to come back with him and agree to the betrothal. Twas the whole purpose of causing the events that sent the changeling back. She was supposed to hate him. Not come to him of her own free will!" The shorter man scowled.

Demetri smiled calmly, "There is still the trial."

"You intend on sending her through that barbaric test?" Bernard stared at him in disbelief.

"Oh no, not I." Demetri shook his head. "The high court will soon receive a motion that she must in fact be immortal in order to bear King Jareth an heir."

"And what daft fool will be making that motion?" Bernard narrowed his eyes at Demetri, fearing it would be him.

"His own Mother." Demetri laughed cruelly.

"Are you mad? She would never jeopardize his happiness over a such a small technicality as the mortality of a human." Bernard finished his tea and waited for Demetri to explain himself.

"Aren't they one in the same? The Lady Sarah's years are only perhaps half a century longer or more. Such a short time for Fae. And in that time she shall age and then weaken and die. Do you honestly believe that any mother would let her son watch the woman he loves die, if there wasn't some hope that it could be prevented? Would she honestly let him live long centuries alone? I think not."

Bernard shook his head, "And how are you going to convince her to make the motion?" He asked incredulously.

"She already has." Demetri said smugly.

"She what?" Bernard almost fell out of his seat.

"I mentioned to her that Sarah may not provide an heir to the King in the short span of her mortal life. After all their childbearing years are not long lived. And it would be a pity to have the council as a standing body of governance. Especially when such could be avoided." Demetri finished he own tea.

"She is aware of the risks, is she not?" Bernard asked.

"Of course, but she labors under the assumption that Sarah loves Jareth. So it should be easy. After all, that is all one really needs to ensure success." Demetri shrugged. "However my sources tell me that She does not in fact love the King." He smiled at the shorter council member.

"You are a devious man." Bernard said in an uncomplimentary way.

"Thank you." Demetri grinned.

* * *

Sarah and Jareth found Selene out on the terrace that bordered the Gardens. "Ah, there you are. I had thought perhaps lunch would have to become dinner." She gestured for them to seat themselves and then she motioned for the servants to bring them the meal.

"Sarah took some time in the wardrobe, Mother. Apparently there were still things in there from when the Countess Camille was here." He said nonchalantly.

Selene made a face, "I do apologize Sarah, I had thought my servants would have made the Wardrobe change out those clothes long before now. Apparently it couldn't get her bad taste out of its mouth, so to speak." She giggled.

Jareth rolled his eyes at his mothers exceedingly bad joke, and instead changed the subject. "So now that Sarah has agreed to courtship mother, I thought perhaps, when marriage is agreed upon we could have the wedding in the forest of light." He suggested.

Selene nodded, "The elves shall be pleased. And Sarah shall make a beautiful bride." She reached out and squeezed Sarah's hand.

Sarah smiled at her pleasantly, "Of course that's assuming that the courtship goes well." She said.

Selene removed her hand from Sarah's in confusion, "Of course it will, you are after all, madly in love with each other, are you not?" She looked back and forth between the two.

Jareth shrugged, "We're going through courtship first, Mother. I do not wish to rush Sarah's decision."

Selene gripped the edges of the table and took a deep breath to steady herself. "Oh no, what have I done?" She whispered.

"Mother? Are you alright?" Jareth reached out and laid his hand on her shoulder.

"No my son. And neither will Sarah be. Once the consequences of my actions are brought to bear." She looked at them both apologetically. "I have evoked a motion for the trial."

"You did what!?!?!" Jareth shouted and shot up from his chair knocking it to the ground. "Mother, how could you?" He demanded. He moved as if he was about to strike her.

Sarah got up slowly and moved to step between them. Jareth glared at her, "Worry not beloved, I would not strike a woman, least of all the woman who birthed me. But had she been anyone else, I may have considered it." He growled and stalked off into the garden.

Sarah looked down at Selene, "What is this trial all about, that it has him in such a snit?" She asked.

Selene took Sarah's hand and pulled her down into a chair. "It could mean your death, or his. More than likely, yours. You must prove yourself, by completing a series of tasks. Three times you will be tested. You must choose correctly, each decision must reflect your love for him." Selene said sadly.

Sarah's heart ached for Jareth, if only she could love him, this test would be easy. "Suddenly I am not so hungry." She said.

Selene nodded, "Go after him. I, am sorry for this Sarah. Truly." Selene apologized again as she picked up the chair her son had knocked over.

* * *

When Sarah found Jareth, he was talking with a messenger and holding a piece of parchment in his hands. Upon seeing her the messenger asked to be excused and Jareth waved him off. He followed her approach with his senses but did not look up from the parchment.

Instead he reread the entire thing. "We are to appear before the high court in the morning. Blast!" He threw the parchment into a shrubbery nearby and then looked up into her eyes. "There is still time, you can go back. We'll break off the betrothal and you can be free!" He said desperately, and took both of her hands in his.

Sarah looked into His mismatched eyes. He was so beautiful. A sudden pang in her heart told her that she could not leave him. Not now, not ever. But how to tell him? "No." She said.

"What?" He dropped her hands, "You can't be serious, Sarah! You'll die. Don't you understand?" He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. "No, I see what this is. You think you need to save me, is that it?" He looked into her eyes and mistook what he saw there for pity.

He backed away from her angrily. "I don't need your pity, Princess. Obedience, tenderness, your love, those things I need. But not your pity. You can save that for Hogpen and Ludo!" He turned away from her.

Sarah rolled her eyes at his back,"I don't pity you, Goblin King. In fact I don't feel sorry for you whatsoever."

"Oh, you don't?" He mocked without turning to face her.

Sarah folded her arms a crossed her chest, "No, in fact I think that you're in a rather advantageous situation."

This got his attention. He looked back over his left shoulder at her, "Really? And what makes you say that?"

Sarah grinned, now she had him right where she wanted, "What better way for you to win my love than for me to have to fight for you?" She grinned.

Jareth chuckled, "Ah so, you have a need to play the heroine in our little story?"

Sarah suddenly found herself pushed up against a wall in the castle somewhere. She had no idea where she was. Only that it was a very dark and seemingly little used hallway. She looked up into Jareths eyes again as he pressed her body with his, "What are you doing?!?" She pushed at him, but he didn't budge.

Jareth chuckled sexily, his right hand planted by her left ear against the wall, he got a fistful of her rich dark locks with the other and held her firmly in place, "Impressing upon you, just what you are trying to save, my precious." He brought his lips down upon hers in a rough and demanding kiss.

* * *

Luca crouched behind a boulder and watched the Hobgoblins he had stumbled upon by accident argue amongst themselves. There seemed to be some sort of disputed between the Leader and one of his subordinates within the crude camp they had made.

"Blaarragh feh sneesh funuff slargh." Shouted the Subordinate.

"Grogh, we ain't going to the wastelands how many times do I got to tell you? We're going to the High Castle. I promised you sweetmeats. The Fae, they are sweet. Immortal flesh to feast upon until our bellies burst. We was promised by the council. Now, if you don't get back to your post, I will have you boiled alive!" The Hobgoblin leader shouted.

Luca gritted his teeth. 'So, these murderers intend on going to the castle do they? I'll just have to get out ahead of them and beat them to it.' He thought. He couldn't let them harm his Bengchai. Whether or not she felt anything for him. And he owed Jareth, and Jareth owed him. He slipped away, unnoticed by the Hobgoblins.

* * *

Jareth gently yanked her head back exposing her throat. He sampled the creamy skin, trailing hot kisses down her neck and nipping at her collarbone. "Jareth!" Sarah whispered huskily. "I need-" She

tried to articulate what it was that she needed, but she find the words the words.

He pulled back and smirked down at her, slowly with the fingers of his right hand he raised her skirt, when it was high enough he traveled up the length of her thigh with it and found that she was indeed dripping for him, "I can feel that." He smirked

Sarah moaned as he caressed her, "Please." She pleaded.

Jareth grinned, "Say your right words."

Sarah could barely find Jareths name in the lust filled fog that was her mind. And she said the only other phrase that she felt deeply, the only one left to her. Perhaps it would save her from this sweet torment. She did not know, she couldn't even really think about the words, she just knew that they were true, "I love you."

Jareth laughed cruelly, 'Ah so the little scab was wrong after all, she can in fact be won over by hormones.' Satisfied that he had won, at last. He dipped his head down to her neck and teased her flesh

again. "And there is one more thing my Sarah." He chided.

Sarah growled, "What?"

"I have power over you." He sucked gently on her earlobe.

Sarah bit her lower lip which was now trembling and squeezed her eyes shut. He did, dammit! "Damn you!" She swore.

Jareth laughed again, "Ah, but its true. Say it, say it Sarah." He commanded and pressed between her legs with his fingers. She shuddered against him.

"Please Jareth, no." She didn't want to give him that kind of control. And yet, she yearned for it.

"Sarah, don't defy me." He growled in warning and slipped a finger into her folds.

"You have power over me!" She cried out. "Please just stop tormenting me!"

"Good girl." He smirked, then he made a few quick movements that made Sarah curious as to what he was up to..

"Jareth-" Jareth swallowed her words with his lips and pulled the skirt of her dress up farther. Then he picked her up pushed her against the wall and entered her in one smooth fluid motion, tearing past her maiden head. He moaned as Sarah cried out in a mixture of shock, pain and pleasure.

While he waited for her to adjust to him, he kissed her neck and whispered into her ear, "I take what is mine. Your love, your virtue, your pleasure. Love me, fear me, do as I say, and I will be your slave."

"Yes," Sarah kissed him roughly, her need becoming too great to let him gloat over her any longer. "Now Jareth, please." She gasped as she broke the kiss.

Sarah's pleas caused him to shiver within her. No longer could he hold back from her. He needed her as much as she needed him. He started thrusting within her, trying to keep an even slow pace. Soon her cries undid him and he became rougher, with her final cry of release and her nails digging into his back, he lost control. "Sarah!" He roared, and she was claimed and so was he.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Gypsy Brother, Gypsy Sister, Elves of Light

Luca smiled down at Sarah who was wrapped in his arms. "How I have longed for this moment Bengchai."He whispered.

Sarah's green eyes sparkled as she looked up at him lovingly, "I love you Luca."

Luca's heart swelled with emotion, he bent down and kissed her. The kiss turned intensely passionate.

Sarah's lips caressed his hungrily, her tongue sweeping passed his lips. He claimed her mouth, winding his fingers through her rich dark locks. He pulled away, "Bengchai." He breathed her name. How sweet she tasted upon his lips.

Then suddenly a blinding pain in his side tore him from his lovers embrace.

"Get up, filth!" Shouted a female voice.

Luca's eyes flew open to find that the voice did not belong to Sarah. But rather a tall blond elfin woman who stood over him. A smirk pulling at the corner of her full red lips. He shook the last remnants of sleep from his foggy brain. Just in time to catch her foot as it lashed out to kick him in the ribs yet again.

"Stop kicking me, woman!" He growled, and released her foot roughly. He looked around, realizing he must have fallen asleep when he had stopped for a rest.

"Then, get up interloper!" She hissed.

Luca glared up at her belligerently and gathered himself. "Says who?"

"Madith, daughter of Bronold, Chieftain of the Elves of Light. And who are you, vagrant?" She demanded.

"I am Luca, formerly of the Boromi Gypsies." He frowned and rubbed his side. "You could have shaken me awake, you needn't have kicked me." He growled.

"Ah, but I tried that. You were too busy moaning about someone called Bengchai." Madith smirked, "Your human lover I should think. Is he nice?"

"_She_ is very nice. Here now, I am heading off." He huffed and started to leave, he wasn't about to explain to this twit of an elf that Sarah was not actually his lover.

"No." Madith folded her arms and tossed her long blond wavy hair behind her shoulder. Which mesmerized Luca with the way in which it seemed to shine like the sun.

"No?" He asked incredulously, "What do you mean, no?"

"You are trespassing, as I said. And my Father commands you to be brought to him. You can come quietly," She shrugged. "Or not. Its your choice."

"And what makes you think I would go anywhere with you, quietly or otherwise?" Luca asked snidely.

Madith snapped her fingers, and into the little clearing, an elven hunting party of five warriors materialized from the undergrowth. Each with his crossbow trained on the Gypsy man.

"Well, that's definitely a valid reason." Luca sighed. "Alright, lead the way!" He gestured for her to proceed ahead of him in a mock bow.

He was rewarded with a sharp blow from the back of her hand. She was a lot stronger than she looked. A drop of blood fell to the ground from a stunned Luca. He straightened and touched his fingers to his now bleeding lip.

"Insolence, shall not be tolerated, human scum!" She said calmly. One look into her blue eyes told Luca that she was anything but. A gleam of absolute delight danced like devils around the blue flames of her irises.

His anger seethed. But rather than strike her back, and risk five arrows in his hide, he set his face into a mask of what he hoped was indifference, "As you wish, Princess." He gritted his teeth.

She nodded in satisfaction and led the group off in the direction in which Luca had been traveling all this time. Perhaps, this would be to some advantage. At least this way, he could have some protection, should they run into the party of Hobgoblins.

* * *

"Fool!" Jareth vanished his crystal quickly in disgust. He had just watched Luca become captured by the Elves. He had only thought to look in on him, and seeing the trouble the boy had gotten himself into, it was a right bloody good thing he did. If it were not for Sarah he might have just sat idly by and watched in amusement. But since Luca obviously meant something to her. He was forced to preserve the foolish mortal. He was however no longer jealous of the man. Sarah had made it quite clear to him last night that she intended on belonging to Jareth. No matter the consequences.

He looked over to the bed where Sarah lay sleeping still, completely exhausted from their love play of the previous night. His expression softened momentarily. He would have to wake her.

They would be needed before the court shortly. But, how to remedy the situation without actually going there to have the boy released himself? He sat there in the chair next to the bed. His gloved hand stroking his chin, his riding crop tapping his boot.

A sudden thought occurred to him, "Yes. Yes I think that will do nicely." He chuckled softly. He got up and went through a door in Sarah's room that led to a sitting room. He sat down in a chair and slung a knee casually over the arm, sitting sideways. He found over the years that this look of casual indifference afforded him more of a menacing quality, than just sitting on his throne could ever do. He produced a crystal and tossed it into the middle of the room.

When it smashed a bewildered Hoggle appeared with his back to him. Waving his arms about wildly, "No! I don't care one bit if his Princely arse doesn't want me pissing in the pond no more-" He abruptly stopped ranting when he realized that he was no longer talking to anyone, and in fact, was not where he thought he was.

"Hoggett." Jareth said coolly.

Hoggle jumped in surprise and turned around hurriedly, nearly knocking over a vase in the process. He caught it and put it to rights before it fell. All while looking at Jareth in fear. "Uh-uh-uh, well you're majesty! What uh, a nice surprise!"

"Hello Headwart." Jareth smiled in mock fondness.

"Hoggle." Hoggle corrected.

"Yes, I've need of you, for something important." Jareth sat up taking his leg off the arm of the chair. He leaned forward and jabbed Hoggle in the stomach with his riding crop. "A job, that would suit a little....scab...like you.." He poked him one final time.

Hoggle backed up a few steps until he was out of reach. "Its not for Sarah, is it? I won't do nothing to harm her." He said vehemently, and then shifted uncomfortably, this conversation was a little too familiar for his taste.

"Oh, no. No, Higgle she's nothing to worry from me any longer. By the way. You were wrong." Jareth

stood and walked over to the little man strutting proudly.

Hoggle stared at his King as if he'd gone mad, "Wrong about what?"

Jareth stopped and squatted down to Hoggle's height and he grinned malevolently, "My little precious was indeed, won by, as you say. Hormones." He laughed at the look on Hoggles face.

"Is that all you called me here for? To gloat?" Hoggle glared at him.

"No, no thats not it." Jareth smirked. "Remember that fool Gypsy boy our Sarah had taken up with?"

"What of him?" Hoggle asked suspiciously.

"Well," Jareth stood again and rang the servants bell cord. "He's gotten himself captured by Elves in the forest of light."

Hoggle snorted, "Good."

Jareth chuckled, "For once I would agree with you. However," He paused when the servant girl entered. He ordered her to bring up tea and something for breakfast. Sarah would be starving. Once the girl had left with her orders he continued, "Sarah, will not think so. Unfortunately."

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Hoggle threw his hands up in the air in exasperation.

"Haggle." Jareth warned.

Hoggle grumbled and sat down in the chair that Jareth had vacated earlier.

Satisfied that the little wretch wouldn't interrupt him again Jareth continued, "I have a message I want you to deliver to Chieftain Bronold for me. I will teleport you there, you will give him the message, and that shall be the end of it."

Hoggle eyed Jareth suspiciously, "Just a message?"

"Just a message, nothing more." Jareth assured him, a smile upon his face.

Hoggle looked at Jareth for a long time. He decided he was indeed up to something, but he figured he would likely not find out what it was until too late. Jareth was still his King. Goblin King or High King, he would have to do his bidding either way. He'd only ever defied him once. And he got away with it, only because it was Sarah.

"Fine." Hoggle agreed reluctantly.

"Good man, Headwig." Jareth handed Hoggle a rolled up parchment with his royal seal upon it and tied with a black ribbon.

"Its Hoggle."

Jareth threw another crystal teleporting the dwarf off to The Forest of Light.

"Jareth?" Came a soft voice from the other room, "Did I just hear Hoggle?"

Jareth sighed, he couldn't lie to her about the Dwarf's presence, she most likely sensed he'd been here.

Deciding on the truth with a bit of omitted fact, he opened the door to her room, "Yes Darling, but he is gone now."

Sarah sat up and yawned. She was still blissfully unclothed and seemingly unashamed of this fact. Jareth purred in the back of his throat, "You may want to throw on a robe, Princess. Breakfast is arriving shortly."

She smiled and nodded, getting out of bed she pulled on a cream colored silk robe that was hanging on one of the bedposts. Sufficiently covered she padded over to Jareth and kissed his cheek lightly, "Why didn't he stay?"

"Ah, well. I had something I wished for him to take care of. He was good enough to rush off to it right away." He gathered her into his arms and nuzzled her neck. He slipped a hand inside the robe and grabbed a handful of her shapely backside.

"Jareth" She giggled and pushed him away slightly, "You said something about breakfast?"

"Ah yes, it should be here shortly, come and join me in the sitting room? The sun is out and the day is warm. I shall open a window and we'll get a refreshing breeze I think." He offered her his arm.

"That would be lovely." She smiled.

* * *

Luca was thrown roughly into a large dwelling that was built high in the trees. He landed on the wooden floor face down.

"Daughter," Came a deep voice. "Was that entirely necessary?"

"Yes." Came Madith's voice from behind him.

Luca looked up to see a tall blonde Elven man. He seemed young, though his eyes were ancient. The eyes of a very old and wise man. Instantly, Luca felt as though he was a babe in swaddling clothes.

"Hello young man, I apologize for my daughter's rough treatment of you. She's not fond of Human's. Don't take it too personally." He chuckled.

"Father!" Madith stepped forward to protest the niceties that her father was ill advisedly giving this human.

"Madith, you may go." He dismissed her.

"But-" She was cut short by a cold look that chilled Luca right down to his boots. She frowned and flounced out of the building.

The Chieftain sighed, "Again, I do apologize. Her mother ran off with a Human about one hundred years ago. I'm afraid she's a tad resentful."

Luca got to his feet and looked at the man very seriously and pointed to his lip, "I would say she has something against me in particular!" He said angrily.

The Chieftain shrugged and changed the subject, "I would like to talk to you about the vermin that follow you, young man."

Luca winced, "They are not really following me, I am trying to get ahead of them before they get to the High City." He said.

The Chieftains eye brows shot up in surprise, "Oh really?" He stroked his chin. "It seemed to my scouts, that they had your scent and were almost on top of you, before my daughter rescued you." He said nonchalantly.

"Rescued me?" Luca's eyes went wide with indignation, "She near kicked in my ribs, and split open my lip. I beg your pardon, sir. But your daughter has an odd way of welcoming guests. She accused me of trespassing!" He took a deep breath to calm himself.

Bronold held up his hand, "Be that as it may, why are they heading to the High City?" He asked.

"Those dogs were promised they could have their pick of Fae flesh to eat, by the council no less." Luca said in disgust, "I overheard their leader discussing it with one of his minions about a day back."

Bronold shot up from his seat in earnest, "The council? Are you certain?"

Luca nodded, "Yes, I was trying to get there ahead of them so that I had a chance to warn King Jareth."

Bronold smiled, "Ah. Well, worry not. I shall get the message to him." At that very moment Hoggle materialized next to Luca holding a parchment.

Luca looked down at the little Dwarf and then rolled his eyes skyward, "Oh, for the love of Zeus's beard!!" He swore.

"Quiet you!" Hoggle shook the parchment at Luca.

Bronold cleared his throat, "Hoggle, isn't it?"

Hoggle turned his attention on the Chieftain and he bowed. "Your grace."

"Oh, stop with all that bowing. We're old friends after all." He smiled down at the little dwarf.

Hoggle straightened and looked long and hard at the Elven man he didn't recognize. Then he took in the ancient blue eyes. The spark they held reminded him of someone. Someone he used to know.... "No!" Hoggle stepped closer and pointed up at him, "Wiseman?" He asked in confusion.

Bronold laughed, "Its good to see you too, Hoggle."

"But, you don't even look the same! And you're taller!" Hoggle accused.

Bronold again laughed, "It is a long story my friend. One I think should wait until a more auspicious time I think."

Hoggle looked about the place and then back at the Chieftain, "Where is your stupid hat?"

Bronold looked at the little man in confusion. And then his face lit up as he suddenly remembered, "Magpie is around here somewhere. I assure you. And just as argumentative as ever." he smiled. "Now, you have something for me?"

"Oh, oh yes! Here." Hoggle handed the parchment to Bronold and crossed his arms. He again glared at Luca, but to no avail. Luca's attention was on Bronold whom was engrossed in reading the scroll.

After a long moment the Chieftain set down the parchment, "Well, Luca. It seems you curry favor with our new King. He demands your release and that you be teleported immediately to the High Castle. It seems that you can get the message to him yourself after all."

Luca was stunned, "That is two that I owe him." He said forlornly.

Bronold looked at Luca quizzically, "For one who's freedom is twice gained, I should think you would be happier."

Luca snorted, "Considering whom this freedom comes from, one can be certain it is not without price."

Bronold nodded and seemed to become lost in thought. He wandered back to his comfortable chair he had been in when his daughter tossed the gypsy man into his dwelling. "I think I have something for you, young Luca. It may prove to protect you should things become, dire when you leave my realm."

Luca looked at the old man suspiciously, "For what price, old one?"

"My daughter, goes with you. She needs an escort and I find you to be trustworthy." He offered.

"Absolutely NOT!" Luca near shouted. "I'll but turn my back and she will attack me"

Bronold smiled, "Not if I give you titles and position with my people. You'll have standing here, and for her you will become untouchable. As far as I can tell, you are a gypsy without a clan. You could do worse, my boy." He offered the man his hand.

Luca looked at it for a long moment as if it would bite him. Then up into the Chieftains eyes. He saw genuine friendship there that he could not turn away. He sighed. The old man was right. And he and Anyanka would have a home. Finally. He grasped the old man's hand. "Done. Now what of this

'something' that you have for me?" He asked.

The old man reached into a leather pouch at his belt and pulled forth a ring. He gave it to Luca.

Hoggle's eyes went wide, "You have no right!" He said angrily.

Bronold patted the dwarf on the back. "She bestowed it upon me, my friend. Ever after it was mine to do with as I pleased. And it pleased me to make it a powerful amulet of protection. I think Sarah might be amused to find it upon the finger of a past suitor. Do you not?" He smiled.

Hoggle scowled, "No I don't! And neither will Jareth!"

Bronold laughed. "Perhaps not." he looked at Luca, "Go and fetch my Daughter and bring her to me. I will break the news to her."

Luca nodded and left. On the way out he shoved Hoggle lightly.

Hoggle stumbled and made a few not so nice gestures at the Gypsy mans back, "Why I oughta!"

Bronold shook his head affectionately. "Well, I suppose I should see to your accommodations then Sir Hoggle."

Hoggle stopped the obscene gesturing and rounded on Bronold, "My what?"

Bronold grinned, "We've a horrid Fairy infestation in the Forest of light. His majesty wishes to have his wedding held here and would like the little pests taken care of beforehand. He said you would be all too happy to lend your services."

"Oh he did, did he?" Hoggle scowled. He knew there was a catch. "Blast and hang it all!" He swore.

* * *

Marius lay under the shade of a tree with his newfound 'friend' napping peacefully beside him. Her bare thigh slung over both of his, her head resting in the crook of his arm in a wanton embrace. He chuckled quietly as a slight snoring noise emanated from her. "What a lovely little creature you are. I think I shall keep you." He smiled.

Reaching out he took one of her silky red tendrils and pulled it playfully. "Anyanka?"

"She's out." She mumbled sleepily.

He pulled harder, "Anyanka, my little succubus. We must really be making our way home, darling."

This got her attention, "Home?" She asked stretching, giving him full view of her smooth curves and lightly freckled skin.

"Yes, home. Don't think that now that I've had a small taste, I'm ready to give you up so easily." He teased.

She got up to her knees and found her dress. "You said I was not a prisoner." She stated.

"And so you are not." He watched her lift the dress up over her head and slide it down over her. He noticed she did not put on her undergarments. He grinned, she was such a naughty thing.

"Then why won't you be letting me go?" She asked him, her wide hazel eyes fraught with worry.

"Because, I would like you to stay. Rule by my side. Truly, I could not find a more beautiful woman amongst my own kind." He helped her up and looked down into her lovely hazel eyes. "Do you not believe being the Goblin Queen could be fun my pet?"

Anyanka eyes grew wide, "Don't toy with me Marius." She said seriously.

Marius stroked her cheek gently, "Not about this." He kissed her tenderly on the lips and then along her jawline. He murmured sweetly to her against her skin.

Anyanka closed her eyes and leaned in to his attentions. "Yes," She agreed. The Goblin Queen, to be in Marius's arms for all her days. She smiled happily. There were worse places she could be.

"Its only forever." He said lightly.

* * *

Sarah and Jareth stood in the middle of a large audience chamber facing a panel of what Sarah assumed to be judges. There were seven of them. Four men and three women. They all looked down upon her and Jareth as if they were nothing but common criminals. Sarah reached out and grasped Jareths hand. He squeezed it.

"Sarah Williams, step forth." Ordered a Fae Judge in the center of the panel.

Sarah dropped Jareths hand and took a step forward. She did not know whether or not she should curtsy. Being that she would soon be High Queen, she opted for looking up at the panel of Fae in a haughty and defiant manner.

The panel did not seem offended and nodded to each other as if pleased that she was so confident. The male Fae who had ordered her forth spoke again, "You are aware that a motion has been brought against you by his highness's mother?"

Sarah nodded. "I am."

The fae nodded, " She states that in order for you to adequately provide an heir you must indeed be immortal. In order to gain that immortality you and your beloved must undertake three tasks. In each of these tasks your love for each other shall be tested. Should you fail any one of these tests, you will die. Do you agree to this trial?" He asked.

Sarah looked at Jareth who smiled weakly, trying to provide support. Apparently he still did not believe fully that she loved him. She frowned. Well she would show his high and mighty fancy pants.

"I do." She said with conviction.

The panel members looked at each other and nodded. "Then your trial shall begin." The man gestured to a door adjoining the chamber. "Through that door you will be confronted with three doors.

Each door holds a trial. When you have completed a trial, you will proceed to the next. Upon completion of the third trial, your immortality shall be bestowed upon you. A word of caution however."He looked down upon the both of them meaningfully.

"Your immortality is also Jareths immortality. You shall share it, as one. Should one of you die. The other passes on as well." He looked at each of them. "Think you well before you enter the first door, upon what the consequences of this choice will mean." He gestured for them to go through the door to the next chamber.

They both nodded and went through the door to the chamber containing the trials.

Sarah took a deep breath and turned to Jareth, "Perhaps this is not such a good idea." She said.

Jareth not understanding her meaning turned pale, "If you do not love me Sarah, now would be the time to tell me. Do not do this if you have any doubt of that. I do not want to lose you."

"No. No, that is not what I meant." She wrapped her arms around him. "I just don't want you to die because I die." She said sadly.

Jareth let out a breath in relief and kissed her forehead, "Do you think I would let you escape me? Even in death my love, you are mine. Make no mistake of that."

Sarah sighed against him. "I could not live without you either." She said.

With one last quick embrace they separated reluctantly and turned to look at the doors, "Well which one first?" Asked Sarah.

"I hardly think it matters," Jareth said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door on the right. "Come, we'll take this one, and then the middle, and then the one on the left."

Sarah giggled, "Brilliant deductive reasoning my love."

* * *

When Luca found Madith she was several trees away from her Father's home. The community of Elves lived entirely in the trees. This particular tree held a tavern called "The Shady Ale". Luca snorted, "Ridiculous name for a tavern." He said as he sat down next to the Elven girl. She lifted a pint of what

Luca could only assume was ale and downed at least half of it in one gulp.

"I hardly think-" Luca started to say.

Madith turned and snorted in derision, "Smartest thing you've said since I've met you Gypsy boy." She turned to the barman, "Another round on this fool here." She pointed to Luca. All three of him.

Luca looked to the bartender and mouthed the word "Water." At him. The barman smiled widely and nodded. "Right away." And he poured Madith another drink from a pitcher of water and handed it to her.

Madith finished off her ale and then started on the mug of water. She took a sip and then spit it out unceremoniously, "No offense Caris, but this stuffs shite." She said and then she fell off her barstool.

Luca looked down at Madith who had passed out extremely drunk on the tavern floor. "How many has she had?" He asked Caris, the barman.

"Well, she's been here for maybe forty five minutes and she's had, maybe four pints." The Barman said.

"You let her drink all that? She could have gotten alcohol poisoning." He said in amazement.

"You don't know much about Elves, do you boy?" The barman shook his head. "She'll be fine in about an hour." He said. "Just take her somewhere else."

Luca closed his mouth, having not realized he'd been gaping at the bartender. "Sure." He said. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. For which he was rewarded with a gagging sound and a warm wet feeling down his back. Luca closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I should have said no."

The barman chuckled, "Have a good day, boy."

Luca nodded, "Thanks." With that he carried the Elf girl back to her father's home. Hopefully he could find a way to get cleaned up when he got there.

* * *

Sarah found herself in a ballroom. She looked around wildly, "No!" She gasped, "It can't be." She picked up her skirts to move passed the fae in goblin guise. When she did she looked down and found that this was not the same dress she had entered the room in. It was now replaced with the ridiculous dress Jareth had put her in when she ran the Labyrinth. "Damn you!" She growled. "When I get my hands on you!" But where was he? She searched the throng of people, and started forward. She caught a glimpse of wild blond mane here, a devilish smile there. Soon she was hemmed in, surrounded on all sides with people making light conversation with each other. She looked around in panic for the Goblin King.

She turned around and there he was, just as she remembered him that day so long ago. Gorgeous, his eyes intent on only her, as he removed himself from the needy caresses of the two fae women he'd been keeping company with. Sarah stood frozen in awe of his beauty. He stepped forward and wrapped an arm about her and took her other hand in his. Together they began to move about the dance floor. Their eyes locked.

"Forgive me, but I feel I should know your name." Jareth said as he stared into her eyes, a look of bewilderment upon his face.

This startled Sarah, how could he not know her name? "Don't you remember?" She asked worriedly.

"No, I am sorry my dear lady. Have we met before? I get the strangest feeling that we've known each other for a very long time. Though my memory seems to be an elusive creature for the moment." He smiled in a dashing way, "Though it could be that your beauty has made me lose my head."

Sarah grinned, "Why, your majesty. Are you flirting with me?" She raised a delicate eyebrow.

He smirked, "Perhaps, am I succeeding?"

Sarah laughed lightly, "Perhaps." Even though this was a test, she was quite enjoying this, which was odd. She felt quite certain that she wasn't supposed to be. "Jareth I-"

Jareth interrupted her, "Oh my dear girl, we are on a first name basis? I had no idea we were so, intimate." He leered at her.

Sarah couldn't help herself, she laughed. "Yes my King. We were quite intimate. Though you've seem to have forgotten all about me." She pouted.

"I do apologize," He frowned, "I must have been very inebriated to have not remembered you. Please don't take it as an insult. I am certain that you were most entertaining." He tried to reassure her. Though he seemed as though he was the one who needed reassuring.

Sarah slid her hand up to the back of his neck and buried her fingers in his hair, "I could help you to remember if his majesty would permit?"

Jareth grinned, "Call me Jareth, and first tell me your name. Then I shall grant your request."

"My name is Sarah." She said and gazed up into his eyes waiting for a hint of recognition. She saw it for but a moment and then it was gone again just as suddenly. She scowled inside.

Jareth leaned down slightly until their lips almost touched, "Nice to meet you again, Sarah" He whispered.

Sarah closed the gap and kissed him for all that she was worth. He would have to know her after this.

Her tongue swept passed his lips and she claimed his mouth.

Jareth groaned against the girls lips. God she was heaven itself! If only he could remember being with her. He wrapped both arms around her, the feel of her so familiar. Suddenly and image came to him.

This girl in his arms changing behind a changing screen in one of the rooms in the High Castle. He

smiled inwardly at the memory and the tender feelings they inspired. A disappointed groan escaped him as she pulled out of the kiss to look up at him.

"Jareth." She whispered as she searched his face for any sign of recognition.

"Sarah." He said. A flood of memories coming to him all at once as he gazed down into her clear green eyes. "Sarah?" He wrapped his arms about her tighter and buried his face in her hair. "Sarah, oh my love! How glad I am that you are here."

"Jareth," She nuzzled him and held him for long moments. Finally she remembered that they had a trial to complet. "How do we get out of here?"

Jareth trailed kisses down her neck, "Do we have to?" He asked affecting a childish whine.

Sarah laughed affectionately, "Yes. We've two more tests."

He let her go reluctantly, and took her hand. Leading her off the dance floor they found themselves by the mirror that Sarah had smashed so long ago. Although it was whole now. Jareth looked into it with sadness. "I hardly think this is the way out." He growled.

"Jareth, it very well might be." She shook her head.

"But what if when we leave here, you run away, as you did the last time? What if you forget, all this and I realize that its been nothing but an elaborate fantasy this whole time? What if you never came back to me?" His voice was cracking. "What if breaking this mirror is what makes us fail. And you die?" He looked at her reflection in the mirror desperately.

"Jareth, we must both learn to forgive each other. And to trust each other." She kissed his cheek.

Jareth closed his eyes and sighed. "You are right. Only this time. I will break it." He motioned for her to stand back. He picked up the chair and rammed it into the mirror, only to have it bounce back nearly knocking him off his feet. The mirror was unharmed.

"What the devil?" He marveled. "That should have broken!"

"I don't think its yours to break." Sarah said.

Jareth rounded on her, "No!" He said. "I'll not have you lost to me. Not again." He clenched his fists at his sides, trying to keep from taking out his aggravation on her.

"Jareth, you'll have to let go. You need to trust in us. In me." She smiled sadly. "If you can't do that, eventually we'll end up losing each other anyway."

Jareth turned away from her. "I'm sorry my love." He said. "I suppose that ever since you left me when you defeated the Labyrinth, I haven't put my faith in much, other than myself. This is harder than I realized." He admitted.

"Will you let me try now?" She asked.

"Yes. But first," He circled behind her and took off her necklace. And then he replaced it with something else.

Sarah looked down, hanging between her breasts was Jareth's amulet. She turned to him and looked at him questioningly, she noticed that he had hung her heart pendant around his own neck. "This way, you have something of mine, and I of yours. This should make it harder for us to forget each other in the next trials." He said.

"Thank you Jareth." She smiled and kissed him. He kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her.

"Never believe that I do not love you. Even if I say that I do not. If you trust in me. I shall trust in you." He said.

She nodded and then let go of him. She picked up the chair and slammed it into the mirror. This time it broke and they fell upwards.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Betwixt illusion and Bedlam

By the time Luca made it back to the Chieftain's dwelling he was thoroughly uncomfortable and ready to throw the elven girl over the side of the dwellings railed wrap around porch. Entering the dwelling he dumped the girl unceremoniously on the floor before her father and tried to peel his shirt away from his skin. "Might I trouble you for a clean set of clothing and perhaps somewhere to wash?"

Bronold looked at the Gypsy man and then at his daughter and fought an inward battle to keep from laughing, and lost badly.

Luca sighed in exasperation and let the old man have his laugh. At least Hoggle was gone. Where was the little scab anyway?"If you've had your fun, bath? Clothes?"

Bronold chuckled one last time, "Yes, quite." He motioned for one of his guards to show Luca to where he could get cleaned up. When the man had left he looked down at his daughter and shook his head, "Oh my dear. When will you ever learn?"

He turned away from her and slipped behind a tapestry that was hung to conceal a small antechamber. This place, was his escape. His sanctuary, and the place where he dipped into the mysteries of the universe.

Movement caught his eye from a darkened corner of the little room. He lit a candle, by the dimness of its flickering light he saw what it was, "Ah, so this is where you've been hiding, eh?"

"Nice for you to suddenly care." The bird hat turned his head away from Bronold.

Bronold rolled his eyes at the little creature, "Now, now. Don't get huffy." Bronold waved his hand over the scrying pool.

"A year and three weeks ago today, you leave me in here. Huffy!? Huffy!? Would you listen to this crap?!" The bird squawked indignantly.

"Will....you...please....be quiet?!" Bronold growled.

"Fine." The bird finished.

Bronold looked back into the pool to find Jareth and Sarah falling upwards, glass and shreds of cloth and furniture surrounding them, "It seems that they're not getting anywhere." He mumbled.

"They are." The bird stated flatly.

"They are." The Chieftain agreed. He squinted an eye at the bird hat. "I think its time I undid this enchantment on you. You're a good friend but a miserable looking hat." He said.

Magpie looked at the Chieftain apprehensively. "But, she'll turn me back into a hat!"

Bronold shook his head, "No, she won't. She won't even remember why it is that she turned you into a hat in the first place. It was over six hundred years ago, after all. She has someone new to torture anyway. Lad by the name of Luca."

"Well, then. Sounds like fun." The hat chortled.

Bronold closed his eyes and from a pouch he brought forth some dust. "Close your eyes." He commanded.

Magpie closed his eyes, Bronold brought the handful of dust to his lips and blew it onto him. He murmured the incantation to restore this creature to rights.

When Magpie opened his eyes he was a man again. He was tall and gangly, with redhair. He wasn't a bad looking fellow but overly thin. He grinned at the Chieftain. "Ah. This is more like it!" He stretched his long arms and legs.

Bronold smiled, "If you wish to torment her a bit, she's in the next room, passed out on the floor. Perhaps seeing you when she wakes up, she'll remember not to drink so much." Bronold laughed.

The man who was once Magpie the bird hat grinned mischievously, "Wooh wooh wooh!" He slipped out of the room.

Bronold waited and was rewarded for his patience with a blood curdling scream from his daughter and a sharp slapping noise. He chuckled. "Well, she's awake." He slipped out of the room to find Magpie holding his cheek but grinning like a fool.

"Father! Did you reverse my spell on this ass?" Madith pulled herself up from the floor. Still a little tipsy and holding her head.

"Yes." Bronold said simply.

"But Father, you know what he did!" She pouted.

Bronold wave a hand in the air, "Bah! That was too long ago for you to really care, anymore. Besides, you love Daniel. Remember?" He grinned.

Daniel/Magpie leered at her. "Yes love. Remember? Me, you, the dancing? The moonlight?" He grabbed her and twirled her around.

Madith tore herself from Daniels grip and ran out the door, and threw up over the side of the dwelling.

* * *

"Thank you." Demetri said to the servant and dismissed him. He turned to Bernard, "She's passed the first trial."

Bernard fidgeted with his pudgy hands. "Are you certain that the Hobgoblins shall be coming? Will they get here in time? What if she passes the third trial before they can get here?" He took a deep breath, "Perhaps, Demetri, this is a bad idea." He suggested.

Demetri narrowed his eyes at Bernard. "If I didn't know any better Bernard I'd think you were getting cold feet."

"No, no. I just think that so many things are not going according to plan. Perhaps we should abandon it and make a new plan." He shrugged. Hoping to placate the volatile council member.

"Worry not, the Hobgoblins are almost here. And once they eliminate the court, they won't be able to administer the tests. Both the girl and his Majesty will be lost forever in the illusions. So you see? No matter what happens, I win." Demetri smiled triumphantly.

"We win." Bernard corrected.

"Of course." Demetri patronized his comrade.

* * *

Sarah woke up snuggled into the warmth of Jareths arms. He was speaking softly to her.

"I love you too." She whispered.

Jareth held her tighter. "It seems that you had the right answer all along, darling." He gestured to indicate that they were back at the beginning before the doors. Only, this time the door on the far right was gone.

"Where is the door we just came from?" She asked.

"Gone. We can only go forward from here." He said, "Can you stand?"

Sarah took inventory of all her limbs and realized that she felt surprisingly good. The way one feels waking up on a sunny Saturday morning, after a good nights sleep. "Yes, I think so." She pulled herself up reluctantly from her beloved King's lap and stood slowly.

"The middle one next?" She asked him.

"I hardly think it matters, precious." He shrugged.

"You're right." She said lightly. She took his hand and kissed it. "Shall we?"

He nodded. And they clasped hands and entered the second door. Once inside Jareth was ripped from her grasp.

"Jareth!" She screamed.

The room was dark and cold. She could hear Jareth shouting. Shouting for her to get away. Far off in the distance she could see a light. A torch flickering like a beacon in the dark. Shadows flickered on the wall from which it was hung. She stretched out her fingers wincing as she scraped her fingertips on stone. Tunnels. She was in tunnels. She made her way towards the opening that held the torch.

A scream sounded in the oppressive darkness sending shivers down her spine. It was Jareths scream. Heedless of her own safety she ran. "I'm coming Jareth!" She felt Jareths fear. His spicy scent that always seemed to be with her now, grew sharp and mingled with sweat and blood. She nearly doubled over when she felt pain rip through her. 'Dear God what is happening?' She thought frantically.

She couldn't help but feel that something had gone horribly, terribly wrong. Whether this was Jareth's feeling that she was picking up on or her own. She couldn't tell.

When she finally reached the chamber from which his screams had come from, she nearly lost control of herself. Jareth was chained to the stone, his shirt torn from his limp body. He was bloody and his chin lay against his chest. Her heart pendant still shining there defiantly. "Jareth?" Her voice trembled.

"Sawah? Sawah fwiend?" Came a voice from the shadows.

Sarah watched as Jareth picked his head up and looked at her. His eyes wide in terror. "Get out! Run!!" He was silenced by a giant red furry hand a crossed his face. His head snapped back with such force, Sarah felt certain it might have broken his neck. But he was still breathing, just unconscious thankfully.

Sarah felt sick in the pit of her stomach when she found the owner of the arm and the familiar voice. "Ludo?" She was shaking.

The large beast stepped out of the shadows. His once gentled features even more twisted, his yellow eyes red rimmed and crazed. "Sawah, fwiend. Sawah, mine." He said hungrily and started to approach her.

"Oh no." She backed away. Unsure of what to do, but more than certain she knew what was going on.

Ludo had gone mad.

* * *

Luca approached the Chieftain's dwelling just in time to see Madith throwing up over the side. He squashed the urge to shove her off. He sauntered up to her, intent on throwing out some witty insult when out of the dwelling came a tall red haired fellow. He thought of Anyanka briefly and then pushed her out of his mind. He was sure she was safe, for now.

The man looked up at Luca, the glitter of mischief in his eyes, "Hello, what have we here? Luca?"

Luca nodded and held out his hand for the fellow. Instead of a handshake the tall spindly man picked him up and hugged him. "Luca! You my fine fellow, are the instrument of my salvation. Now my dearest will have someone else to pick on for once."

The man set him down, and Luca straightened himself indignantly. "Boyfriend of yours?" He asked Madith.

Madith scowled, "Ex-boyfriend. Don't look at me like that, it was six hundred years ago." She said wiping her mouth.

Bronold stood in the doorway, "If you two are ready, we need to get you off to the High City."

Madith straightened and held her head up high, she tossed her hair and followed her father into his home ignoring both men.

Luca stroked his goatee and looked at the red haired man, who shrugged. "At least you haven't yet been turned into a hat." He said.

Luca's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "No." He played with the ring on his little finger on his right hand. "I've got protection from that one." he said.

"Lucky bastard." Daniel said and gestured for Luca to enter the house before him. "After you."

Luca nodded and went inside. Once inside he found Madith tapping her foot impatiently. He stood next to her and closed his eyes, "Please, sir. Can we get this over with quickly?"

"I too, want this to be over quickly. The longer I am around this human, the dirtier I feel." Madith made a face of disgust.

Luca leveled his gaze at her and glared. "You're no picnic yourself Princess. I think the next time I find you making a fool of yourself in a tavern. I'll just leave you to it."

Madith's face contorted in anger, "I'll teach you to speak to me like that!" She pulled back her arm and muttered an incantation. Energy crackled at her finger tips.

Luca closed his eyes, time to try out this ring the old man had given him. And to see if there was any validity in being untouchable for Madith. A slight tingling feeling followed by yelp of pain that was not his, and a thud on the floor causing him to open his eyes.

Madith was glaring up and him, her eyes blazing. "How did you do that!?!?!" She shouted. "You should have been a cinder!"

"Your father has given me his protection, which means that I am safe from your clutches. Now. Be a good girl and get off the floor. For a chieftain's daughter you've the most atrocious manners!" He smirked.

She folded her arms and turned her glare at her father, "Father, why are you humoring this human?" She demanded.

Bronold stooped and grabbed his daughter roughly by the arm causing her to yelp in surprise, he was still strong and masterful. She sometimes forgot that he could be so commanding.

"Daughter, do shut up. I've no need to explain myself to you. Remember your place!" He scolded and released her on her feet abruptly.

He turned to Luca, "When you get there, do not go to the council about this matter. I am unsure if it is all or but a few members that have been corrupted. Go directly to Selene, the Kings mother. She will be able to offer you aid."

Luca nodded and risked a small glance at Madith. He both pitied and envied Daniel at the same time. To have possessed such beauty and fire, and yet not have been able to hold onto it. He shrugged inwardly.

Bronold gave a half smile at Luca's only partly concealed admiration for Madith, and shook his head. Then he raised his hand and recited the teleportation spell.

* * *

"Ludo, what are you doing?" Sarah asked, her voice permeated with fear that she would not be able to make the great creature see reason.

"King bad, King take Sawah. Ludo sad. Ludo make King pay!" Ludo's voice grew dark and full of hate.

"No Ludo! I had to leave, to take care of Toby." Sarah crept towards him and tried to reach out and comfort him.

Ludo pushed her away violently and Sarah hit the wall next to Jareth, the breath was knocked from her and she struggled to inhale. Her lungs burned and flashes of color obscured her vision.

"No Toby. Toby lie! Sawah lie. All lie!!" Ludo came at Sarah again. This time Sarah sucked in a great rush of air and staggered to her feet and out of the little chamber. She grabbed the torch from the wall and ran as fast as she could.

"Run Sarah!" She heard Jareth call out, followed by Ludo's bellow for her to come back.

Indeed she would. But first she needed to lead Ludo away from Jareth, and then double back. She could hear his labored breathing behind her. He was fast. His large lumbering steps easily matching three of her own. She tried to run faster. After uncountable lefts and rights she found that the tunnel in which she just entered, ended abruptly. "No!" She whispered violently.

"Sawah!" Ludo was almost upon her.

"If only I had a door back to Jareth. A small door that Ludo can't get through!" She said.

She waited expectantly. "Please, please, please." She prayed. She whimpered in relief when one appeared. Small enough so that Ludo could not get through, but large enough so that she could fit.

She wrestled it open and squeezed through. Entering the chamber that Jareth was in, just in time as Ludos great arm barely missed snatching her back through the narrow opening. "Sawah!!!!" Ludo howled.

Sarah dropped the torch to the stone at her feet moved to try and unchain Jareth from the wall. Ludo's howling became more insistent and a dull roar started to emanate from all around. "Oh my God!" She cried, and desperately pulled at the shackles. Finaly one came loose.

Jareth raised his head and looked behind her. He tried to push her away with his now free hand but he was weak, "Move Sarah, move!"

Sarah looked behind her to see very large boulders rolling straight at them. "NO!" She screamed and threw herself over Jareth. She wrapped her arms about him fiercely.

Then there was pain. And then blackness.

* * *

Luca and Madith found themselves in a study looking at a middle aged blond Fae woman. She looked at them and narrowed her eyes, "Who are you? Whats the meaning of this?"

Luca shifted uncomfortably and looked at Madith for support, she only rolled her eyes skyward and gestured for him to get on with it. Luca frowned and returned his gaze to the woman, "I am Luca and this is Madith, daughter of Bronold, Chieftain of the Elves of Light. We have come looking for the Matriarch of the Underground, mother of Jareth, Goblin King. Soon to be High King."

The woman smiled suddenly, "Fortune smiles on you then, Luca. For you have found her. And Madith! My have you grown!" She got up from her desk and embraced Madith tenderly. "And how is your father? You must tell him that I am planning on visiting the Forest of light, once my son assumes the throne." She smiled.

"He is well, Highness. And you are always most welcome. I am certain that he will be more than happy to receive you." Madith smiled.

Luca watched the action with renewed interest, being that this is the first smile he'd ever seen Madith wear. He found that it suited her, she could easily be mistaken for a happy beauty. Rather than the sour little grape she had proven herself to be. He started guiltily, he had only known her only a short while, in that time it never occurred to him that she may in fact have feelings. His gaze softened and he smiled at her warmly.

Catching Luca's smile out of the corner of her eye Madith scowled and then scowled further, when said scowl caused her human nemesis to chuckle.

Selene turned her attention on Luca, "So, dear boy. What brings you and Madith to my castle uninvited and so abruptly? Hmmm?" She clasped her hands before her in expectation.

"Oh! Do forgive me, majesty. I've come bearing warning. Hobgoblins, sanctioned by the council are on their way here. I believe that the council means for Jareth to be assassinated in the fray or something just as nefarious. We were hoping you would be able to find a way to stop them."

Selene gaped, "They wouldn't dare!" She raised a hand to her lips. "Not while he is in trial." She breathed.

Madith went white, "He is in trial? If the court is attacked, he'll be lost in the illusions. What is the council doing?"

Selene shook her head, "That is precisely what they are doing. They are preserving their power, indefinitely. The underground needs its King, the land shall not suffer fools who are not entitled to it." She gathered her skirts and looked at the two purposefully. "Come with me. We are going to send out a present for our Hobgoblin friends and post guards outside the Court. They must be protected at all costs. Once this is done and we tell my son what has happened, he can deal with the council." She gestured for them to follow her.

* * *

Jareth awoke to the sound of soft crying. "Sarah." He murmured groggily.

Sarah sniffed once more and composed herself quickly, she painted on a smile as his vision cleared. "Hey you." She said cheerily.

"Sarah." Jareth frowned. "Why are you crying?" He sat up slowly feeling aches and pains all over his body.

"I thought, I might have lost you." She said.

"Pardon me, but I am the Goblin King, after all." He folded his arms and attempted an arrogant smile.

Sarah just gazed at him seriously, "You'd stopped breathing." She said and looked away from him.

Jareth didn't give her a chance to move away from him, he took her chin and brought her face back so that he could look into her eyes, "Know this my Gypsy princess. Even if you wished it, I could not leave you. If _you_ couldn't keep me from you, what makes you think death stands a chance, hmmm?"

Sarah smiled, "I suppose then I am stuck with you for a long time then."

Jareth let go of her chin and tapped her lightly on the nose with his finger. "Now you're getting the idea, love. Now, let us finish this last trial so that I can get back to teaching you the proper way to please me." He leered at her and rewarded with a punch in the arm.

Sarah grinned for a moment and then her smile faded and she looked worried.

"What is it now?" Jareth asked. The girl had numerous mood swings within a span of an hour. It seemed so exhausting keeping up with her. But at least, it would be an interesting life they would lead together.

"When we were in the last trial. I felt your emotions and some of your pain." She said. Jareth winced, but she continued. "And the feeling that something had gone terribly wrong."

Jareth shook his head, "I am unsure at this point, whether or not it is the magic itself or the people administering the test. I believe that you were meant to choose between Ludo and I. Which you did. But, the magic drove your friend to madness. Truly he was a happy beast when last I saw him, before this debacle. Hopefully once out of that place he shall be put to rights. I don't think Marius will take kindly to him trying to kill wishers."

Sarah raised a hand to her lips, "That really was Ludo?" She asked.

Jareth shook his head, "Yes, I am afraid it was." He gathered her into his arms, "I am sorry precious." He said sincerely.

Sarah trembled in his arms, "I don't think I will ever get that image of him hitting you out of my head."

Jareth stroked her hair, "Its over now. One last test my darling. We will make it through this." He said firmly. And at the same time he felt the nagging twinge of guilt. He was putting her through so much. He could only hope that she would not regret it.

* * *

Branatt glowered at the city gates. As promised there were no guards on duty. Something however, did not feel right. Little did he know how right he was. For at that very moment on the other side of the heavy wooden doors of the city gates, lie in wait a detachment of the queens guards. And leading them were Luca and Madith.

Luca grinned a feral grin. A scout had alerted them some moments before the Hobgoblins arrival. He would have his revenge on the foul beasts. He kept the grin on his face as he glanced over at Madith. Whom regarded him with a decidedly disconcerted look. Turning away from him she gave the hand signal for the gates to be open.

The gates opened and Luca uttered a war cry. Madith scowled and rushed after him as he charged out of the city sword raised above his head ready to attack the nearest hobgoblin.

As it turned out the nearest hobgoblin was Branatt. He met Luca's sword with his own eagerly. "Out of the way boy, I dine on Fae tonight! Gypsy tends to give a Hobgoblin gas." He taunted.

Luca snarled and heaved Branatt back wards with all his might, shoving the warty creature into another Hobgoblin that Madith was battling. The creature was subsequently impaled upon her sword. She dislodged the thing with her foot and then shoved Branatt at Luca. "I think that belongs to you!" She shouted and trotted off toward another intruder.

Branatt had stumbled to his knees and he glared up at Luca as the Gypsy man pointed the sword at his throat. "You odious one, are not deserving of a swift death. As your captor, I am responsible for you. So," Luca thought for a moment. And then he laughed. A laugh so maniacal that Branatt's eyes widened in fear.

Luca stopped laughing and regarded the fiend with bloodthirsty glee, "Goblin King, Goblin King wherever you may be. Take mine enemy to my farthest away from me. I wish the goblins would take you away, right now!" He cried out triumphantly.

"No!" Branatts eyes went from fear to absolute terror. "No, please! Not the Goblin King!" The thing sniveled at Luca's feet.

"Oh yes, filth!" He spat.

Suddenly a roaring wind sent dirt and debris flying around them, and from the chaos stepped Prince Marius. He was dressed in the manner of which all Goblin kings dress. The black armor and high collared cape. His fae markings dark and menacing. "Why Luca, I would not have expected you to summon me in such a manner." Marius looked down at the groveling Hobgoblin in interest. "Well, well. Branatt." He folded his arms and looked down his nose imperiously at the disgusting creature.

"Prince Marius." Branatt said shakily.

Marius looked to Luca for an explanation. Luca took a deep breath and jutted his chin out defiantly. "This filth killed my family, and ate them your highness. I have defeated him, his life is forfeit. I ask the Goblin throne to grant me a boon and punish this murderer."

Marius smirked. "Honestly Luca, you needn't wish someone away for me to punish the murderer of my Queen's kin."

Luca's jaw dropped, "Your what?"

"Your sister and I are to be married. And you are to be my brother." Marius let Luca ponder that and he grabbed the Hobgoblin roughly by the ear, not releasing it it even when he felt it tear.

Branatt screamed as blood seeped from his injured ear, "Mercy! Mercy!" He whimperd.

"Never." Growled Marius. He vanished the both of them before Luca could get out the millions of questions that threatened to throttle his brain.

Madith clapped the former Gypsy man, now prince on the back, "Congratulations." She grinned at him when he turned and glowered at her.

"Are they all dispatched?" He snarled.

"Yes. Except one. We've left him mostly intact." She grinned. "For questioning."

* * *

Bernard burst into Demetri's chambers to find him at his desk, going over paperwork. Demetri looked up and frowned. "Rather rude entrance, don't you think?"

Bernard stared at Demetri in contempt for a long moment. "You're right, how silly of me. I shall come back and speak to you later." He bowed and left a bewildered Demetri to resume his work.

Once outside Demetri's chambers Bernard looked at the door in hatred and disgust. "I'll not be going down this day. No, not I." He turned to the guard that was coming down the hallway. "Council Member Demetri is not to receive any correspondences. I have information that he is traitor. Keep him here until I can fetch the High King." he said.

The guard nodded and stood his post in front of the doorway. Sometime later a boy carrying a scroll was stopped at the door.

* * *

Jareth and Sarah had entered the third trial over an hour ago. Or so it seemed to Sarah. She could not ask him how long she'd been in here. He was no where to be found. She was in her old room, staring into her vanity mirror. Desperately she'd called for him, for Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus. But none of them came. And soon she started to lose hope.

She was wearing the same outfit that she had on, the day her parents went to visit her Uncle Benny. The day that they.....She pushed the thought painfully aside. If the Court was trying to make her miss her home aboveground, then they sorely misinterpreted her life.

A noise from downstairs startled her. She grabbed her softball bat next to her door, and slowly opened it. Someone was coming up the stairs. She hid out of sight, still keeping her door slightly ajar. The person approached her door and Sarah raised the bat.

Her door swung open and Sarah swung the bat catching the intruder in the stomach. The Man went down, the wind knocked out of him. She swung the bat over her head ready to brain the man when she suddenly lost her grip on it, and it fell loosely from her grasp. "Daddy?" She choked out.

"Sarah? What the hell is going on!" Her father clutched his stomach and got up onto his knees. "You've got a lot to answer for young lady!" He growled.

Sarah uttered a cry of relief and fell down on her knees next to her father hugging him fiercely, "Daddy! You're alive!" She started to cry.

Taken aback by his daughters sudden collapse into tears he cautiously gave her a gentle hug and patted her on the back awkwardly. "Well of course I am. Though I am happy that I was not a burglar or I might be taking a dirt nap right now." He pulled away from her and held her at arms length. He took in her still shocked expression and the tears. "Honey, are you ok? Something you want to talk about? Its not that boy again, is it?" He asked seriously.

Sarah laughed and then stopped abruptly, there was no boy in Sarah's life when she left the aboveground. There never had been. Compared to Jareth they really were all just "boys". "Daddy, who are you talking about?" She asked in puzzlement.

Her Father checked her forehead, suddenly thinking perhaps his daughter had become ill. "Sarah, honestly, are you sure you are ok? "You've only been talking about this Jareth kid for about a year now.

What you see in that young man, I will never know. Has he gotten you into drugs?" Her father stood up and pulled Sarah to her bed and sat her down with him and he took her hand in his. "You can tell your old Dad. I promise not to be upset with you." He tried to assure her.

Sarah stared at him in disbelief. "No Daddy. Jareth doesn't do drugs." She said, not knowing what else to say.

Her Father scowled. Apparently, he was looking for a different answer. "Well, I don't like him."

Sarah giggled. This was exactly what she had always thought her father would say about Jareth. "Neither did I at first, Daddy. Neither did I. But, he wants to marry me. And I hope that you can accept that."

Her fathers face turned red and Sarah quickly lamented telling him. But he needed to know. Even if this was all an illusion, perhaps in some way, she could feel as though she had his blessing. Even though he was...sarah sighed and hugged her father again.

"Please be happy for me Daddy. I want you to be proud of me. Jareth wants to take care of me and he treats me like a Queen."

"He'd better." Her father said as he hugged her back.

"Sarah! Jareth's here!" Karen called up the stairs.

* * *

Authors Note: Wow. I think the story took a turn toward the Twighlight zone. Review! Suggestions are welcome. =) Promise!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: I move the Stars for no one. Not even you.

Sarah blinked at her father for a long moment.

Robert looked at his daughter and assessed her odd behavior. "Perhaps we should tell Jareth that you are ill. He can see you another day." He said finally and stood up.

"No!" Sarah grabbed her Father's arm and stood quickly. "I'll be fine, really Daddy." She smiled faintly and hugged him. "I just need something to eat. I had a long day."

Robert raised an eyebrow in confusion. Then he sighed and motioned for her to get on downstairs. "I suppose you mustn't keep him waiting then. You've been talking about this date for about a week now. Frankly if you don't go I'll have to lock you in one of those oubliette's your so fond of threatening Toby with. That way I won't have to watch you sulk."

Sarah tried not to let her lip tremble, "I want to see him. Where is he?" She asked.

"In his room, pouting because your Step mother made him sit up here until he agreed to pick up his blocks."

Sarah nodded and then hurried to Toby's room. She shut the door quietly and then looked at the boy who sat on the floor, with his little arms crossed. "Mommy is stinky." He declared.

Sarah giggled, "Oh, Toby." Then remembering where she was and that Ludo had been pulled into the previous illusion, she wondered vaguely if this Toby was an illusion or the real changeling left in his place.

"Jareth told me." Sarah ventured.

Toby blinked at her. All at once his form seemed to shimmer and then phase out briefly. Then, just as suddenly he came back into focus. As if she were viewing him through a camera lens. "Oh, has he?"

Toby still looked like Toby, but his words held age. The age of a wizened old man. Not of a three year old little boy. "Then why am I here? I should have been sent directly back to the Goblin Kingdom, not wasting my time having a conversation with you, nor having to suffer the indignity of a "time out"." He sniffed.

Sarah swallowed hard. Somehow this wasn't going as she planned. She thought he would disappear, or something. "Well, this is a trial. We are in illusions. I've no idea why you've been pulled in here. Other than for me to believe that my whole experience underground was just a dream."

The changeling snorted in derision. "Shows what you know." He said and got to his feet. "Where is his Majesty anyway?" He asked.

"Downstairs getting the third degree from Daddy." She said.

The changeling rolled his eyes. "Well, we must save him then!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room and down the stairs.

Once downstairs they found that Sarah's assessment of the situation with her Father was correct. The changeling marched right up to Jareth and shook his hand. Jareth grinned and squatted in front of the boy, "Hello there young fellow. You must be Toby." He said.

The changeling nodded happily and then leaned in close to the King and whispered, "Get me the hell out of here! These people are insane!" he said and then turned to Sarah's father. "Daddy, Sarah says she's gonna get me ice cream, can I? Can I, Daddy? Please Daddy?" He hopped up and down.

Sarah shook her head marveling at the little creatures superb imitation of a three year old little boy. "Toby, did you forget?"

The changeling looked at her in puzzlement. Sarah could see the glint of apprehension in its eyes as she was changing his plan on him without consultation. "What?" He asked.

"Your mom asked you to pick up your blocks. You have to do that first, or no ice cream."

The changeling stuck out a lip in a comic pout and headed off to the living room to pick up the horrid blocks.

Jareth grinned at Sarah and then at Robert. "Lively little chap."

Robert's eyebrows knitted together and he stared at Jareth as if trying to discern something. Then he smiled tentatively, "Yes he is."

* * *

Selene eyed Bernard with concealed disgust. She'd had her suspicions about Demetri, yes. But Bernard was normally harmless. Though he was claiming to have had no part in the treachery, she could see his discomfort near screaming his own guilt.

"Where is Councilman Demetri, now?" She asked him conversationally as she signed both of their arrest warrants.

Bernard puffed up proudly, "I ordered the guards to keep him in his chambers until you could decide what to do with him, my Queen."

"Good." She said, "Guard!" She motioned for the man to be taken away.

"No! Wait! It wasn't me, your Majesty, please!" Bernard protested wildly as the guard grabbed him roughly. "Wait! No!" He struggled in the guards grasp becoming angry, "Why don't you listen to me you stupid bitch!" He shouted as the guard dragged him from Selene's study.

Selene smiled in satisfaction, like the cat that ate the canary. A look that which upon her face made her look quite dangerous indeed. She turned that gaze upon Madith and Luca who stared at her with a touch of wariness.

Luca with a fine show of bravery spoke first, "Do you think this is the last we've heard from the council?"

Selene shrugged, "It matters not. Once my son and his new bride make it through the trial, he will disband the lot of them. I shall also recommend that he exile the lot. Even those who did not plot his demise will eventually try."

Madith's eyebrows shot up and she looked as if she were to protest. Selene chuckled. "Worry not my child, your Father resigned from the council long ago. Soon after your Mother left I believe."

Madith nodded and looked at Luca when Selene mentioned her mother. An odd look passed over her face, as if she were very confused.

"Excuse me my lady, but the Kings new bride, is she-" He started.

"A young girl by the name of Sarah, I believe she was part of your clan at one time. Was she not?" Selene asked.

"Yes." Luca nodded. "I had hoped his Majesty would help me with a matter pertaining to my sister, Anyanka. But it seems that Marius intends to marry her. Not take advantage of her as I fist imagined."

Selene beamed, "Truly?" She asked.

"From what Marius says, yes. Though I should like to speak with my sister before I can put myself at ease." He said apologetically.

"My nephew is an honorable man, you need not worry. He would not have said such a thing unless it were true." She assured him. "And this makes you family as well, a Prince of the realm. Heir to the Goblin throne until Marius and Anyanka give birth to a son."

Luca's mouth worked as if trying to form words, he finally sputtered out, "I'm sorry my lady but that shall not be possible. Should the King expire, I should like the throne to go to Bengchai's heir. I am not a man that can be still long enough for such duties. It is a burden that I must now be present with the Elves of light from time to time. I hope that Marius will not punish me so by tethering me to a throne that needs constant tending." He bowed in apology.

"Bengchai?" Both Madith and Selene asked at the same time.

"Your pardons, I meant Sarah." He corrected.

Madith smiled, "Oh."

Luca shot her a withering glare. She only laughed and shook her head.

* * *

Sarah watched the changeling come back from picking up the blocks and grab his coat. "Can we go now?" He asked.

Sarah ruffled his hair, "Sure thing old sport." She looked at her father "Will you and Karen be here when we get back?" She asked hopefully.

Robert shook his head, "Sorry pumpkin, we've got to visit Uncle Benny in the hospital. We won't be back until really late. Watch Toby for us?"

Sarah frowned and started to protest but Jareth grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently, "We'd be happy to, Sir." He said and then tugged Sarah towards the door. "Come on darling, the little man wants his ice cream."

Sarah broke free of Jareths grasp and hugged her father fiercely, "I love you Daddy. Don't forget that." She said.

Robert, not really understanding why his daughter seemed so emotional decided that it was just hormones and hugged her back. "I love you too pumpkin. Drive safely and don't let Toby talk you into the biggest Sundae they have." He squeezed her once more and then released her. He turned his back on her and headed for the kitchen to find Karen.

Sarah reached out as if to stop him but Jareth intervened. "You can't help him my love. They are both really gone. If you stay here, then you will lose me, everything we've fought for." He said. Seeing her hesitate still further, the war over her love for her father and her love for Jareth evident in her eyes. "Sarah....please." He pleaded.

Sarah jumped, she looked at Jareth finally. He had the same haunted expression that she had seen in the escher room. She lowered her eyes in guilt, "Jareth, I'm sorry. But this is NOT fair. Isn't there a way? Please?"

Jareth gathered her into his arms, "No love. There's not. Come away." He coaxed lovingly.

Sarah let him take her out the door, she risked a glance to the kitchen doorway and caught a glimpse of Robert and Karen embracing next to the sink. She grabbed onto the image with her heart and held it close. "Goodbye." She whispered and shut the door softly behind her.

* * *

Moments later they found themselves before the high court, clinging to each other. Sarah weeped openly until she realized they were no longer in the illusions. She sniffed one last time and dried her eyes.

"Jareth Goblin King, Sarah of the Boromi family and formerly of the Above. We find you to trust each other with your lives, to be loyal to one another, to be loyal to your kingdom and willing to sacrifice loved ones for the sake of your love and Kingdom, moving the stars for no man, dead or alive. You have passed the trials Sarah. Come forth and accept your immortality."

Sarah looked to Jareth with questions in her eyes. He smiled at her kindly and released her from his grasp, he reassured her and pushed her forward gently towards the dais. "Go on my love. This is real."

She nodded and stepped forward and gazed bravely upwards at the seven members of the high court. They each in unison raised their right hands, the hands of power, light spilled forth from them. Sarah was engulfed until she could no longer be seen. Jareth shielded his eyes.

Sarah screamed as she suddenly felt as if she were being burned from the inside. The power reordering her being, the very strands of her DNA altering themselves, realigning, to provide her body with the necessary essence to remain unchanging for the rest of time. "No! God, please stop! Jareth!" She screamed Jareths name, her agony driving her to near madness.

"Sarah!" Jareth called and moved as if to help her, but he could not see.

"Stay back, Goblin King! You cannot stop this change once it has begun." Ordered one of the members of the court.

Long moments passed and Sarah's agonized screams lessened into sobs and calls of mercy and requests of death. Jareth had sunken to his knees, his hands knotted at his sides in frustration, his cheeks wet with tears he had not cried in millennium. "Just let her go, please." He whispered a prayer. Knowing that any attempt to stop this, might very well kill her. He had not known it would be this painful.

Soon, the light died, slowly until Jareth realized that the light had stopped coming from the seven members of the court long ago. It was Sarah herself that was glowing. The glow a part of her, emanating from her very skin. Soft and ethereal, thin wisps of steam came from her form. Once the light died down enough for him to truly look at her without pain he gasped. "What have you done to her?" He rushed to her side. Gathering her to him as she lay unconscious, her clothing burned away.

The seven men looked down upon Jareth, a Man in the center rose from his seat and spoke in a deep booming voice, "In the beginning before the Fae and creatures of magic abandoned man and his obsession for progress and science, there were beings that mixed freely with man. They were benevolent creatures, full of grace and beauty. They loved the humans and consorted with them. The humans gave them their daughters and the children of the daughters were called Nephilim. The daughters of man so named their inhuman husbands, Angels." He looked upon Sarah.

"What does this have to do with what you have done to Sarah?" Jareth demanded.

"We have only done, what her heritage has permitted us to do. Which was to bring her closer to living forever. These beings were older than Fae. That her heritage has remained pure enough to fully reveal itself now, is a testament that they have lived forever, in more ways than one. Be thankful my King, we did not have to split your life force. She had the potential for immortality already, only locked deep within her." The fae bowed, as did the others as much in respect of Jareth as in reverence of his future queen. They left the lovers alone.

Jareth looked down at his beloved in awe. "Oh my Sarah. All this pain, I hope that you awake to find this new form as pleasing to you, as I do."

He stroked her still black hair and looked over her body. Still beautiful as it once was but more luminescent. Her skin held the shine of many stars while still retaining its peaches and cream color, he stroked the skin of her cheek gently, marveling how already soft skin could still soften further into the smoothest of silks. But more than anything his hands wandered to her back. Carefully he ran his fingers over the black feathers, stroking the large avian wings he felt sure would carry her over the Labyrinth swiftly. "You always were my Angel." He took off his waist coat and covered her as best he could.

* * *

Outside the High Court chambers waited Luca, Madith and Selene. Suddenly the doors swung open and the seven members of the court exited the room. The man who had spoken to Jareth and Sarah came up to Selene and bowed to her, he straightened and smiled at her. "The King has brought this Kingdom a most interesting and revered Bride. We are lucky to have such a creature sharing sovereignty with his majesty."

Selene blinked in confusion, "Thank you?" She said.

The man bowed once more and left her to her confounded state. Once the members had dispersed. Selene, determined to find out what had happened entered the chamber, followed by Luca and Madith. It was Luca who spoke first.

"Bengchai!" He cried and rushed to where Sarah lay still, cradled in Jareths arms on the floor of the chamber. "What has-" He stopped in mid sentence when he'd seen her wings. "Oh God." Luca said, earning a laugh from Jareth.

"An understatement dear Luca, if ever I heard one." Jareth said. Seeing the gypsy man in obvious distress over Sarah's lack of consciousness, he gave in to pity for Luca, "Worry not, she is alive and healthy, she will awaken soon. However I would like to get her back to our rooms so that she may awaken in a decidedly less embarrassing manner." He gestured to Sarah's obvious lack of clothes.

Luca's eyes widened and he turned away quickly. "My apologies your Majesty."

Jareth patted Luca on the back and lifted Sarah carefully over his shoulder. As carrying her bridal style would prove difficult. "Meet us in an hour in our chambers." He said to the three. He teleported them out of the room.

Selene and Madith stood in stunned silence.

Luca looked at them both feeling helpless, "She's an Angel."

Madith smirked, "Rather astute observation." She sniffed. "Come my Queen. We should make sure that the lovers receive nourishment. They have fought hard this day." She took the Queen's arm and Selene nodded, still in shock. Madith guided her towards the kitchens leaving Luca alone.

* * *

Deep in the dungeons of the castle beyond the Goblin city Marius dragged a rather terrified Hobgoblin leader down a long winding flight of stairs to the deepest darkest part of the prison. Marius smiled as the hobgoblin stumbled and near fell down the steps, causing another satisfying sound of tearing from the creature's ear. "Ah Branatt. I do so love hearing that charming wailing of torment your serenading me with tonight."

"Please, highness. I was ordered by the council. I was only doing as I'd been told!" The warty creature whimpered.

Marius wrinkled his nose in disgust and looked over his shoulder at the tiny little fox that had been following them downward. To his amusement the little knights nose was also wrinkled in disgust. "What say you Sir Didymus. Should we let this scoundrel, this wart upon the back of all faerie kind go?" He asked with amusement.

"Only so that he can be made sport, Sire. I say, Ambrosius loves a good Hobgoblin steak." He growled.

Marius tried to imagine the scene as it might unfold, Branatt running from the Labyrinths most cowardly sheep dog. He only stopped himself from laughing for fear he might tumble himself and the Branatt down to the bottom. Should he break something namely his neck, Sir Didymus, brave as he was. Would be overpowered by the filthy criminal within seconds.

"I trust you'll keep him under lock and key until Jareth assumes the throne. I should like to see what punishments my cousin will devise for this, scum." He said.

"Aye, Sire. Would be my pleasure to guard this ruffian." The little knight paused behind the prince as the first gate to the lower dungeons was opened by a pair of goblin guard.

Soon they reached a small and dirty cell, another guard opened it and Marius threw Branatt in roughly.

"Your new home. I do hope you're comfortable." Marius grinned and turned to the guard, who despite being goblin was almost as tall as he and heavily muscled. "Sir Didymus is in command of the treatment of this prisoner. I expect you to cooperate with him fully. Do I make myself clear?" The guard nodded and grunted his acceptance of the little fox's command.

Marius turned and saluted Didymus who bowed and watched Marius leave. Once the prince was gone he straightened and looked the guard square in the eye. "Stay away from the cell. I'm going to get you another guard to stand with you, and work out a replacement for you when your shift is over." He said.

* * *

Jareth appeared in their chambers still holding Sarah over his shoulder. Gently he eased her down in a sitting position on the bed. Holding her steady with one arm he managed to pull back the covers. Soon she was laid upon her belly, her wings folded gently over her obscuring the rest of her form. Jareth stroked her hair back from her face and smiled as she sighed happily.

A knock at the door brought Jareth out of his admiration of Sarah's beauty. He scowled, "Enter."

"Jareth?" Selene peeked her head around the open door to make sure that it was alright for her to come in.

"Its perfectly alright Mother. Bring in your companions as well." He ushered her into the room.

"Jareth, is she?" Selene rushed over to the bed, after her came Madith and Luca, and also a servant with a tray full of food.

"She'll awaken sooner than you think." Jareth said.

"No she won't." Sarah mumbled.

Jareth laughed. "You see?" He stooped down and planted a kiss in her hair. "Come on darling. Its all over now. We did it. And I think you should see the outcome."

Sarah growled, "I suppose." She turned onto her side and grabbed the sheet and pulled it up with her. A wing flexed and she caught the movement out of the corner of her eye. "Jareth, what the fuck is on my back!?!" Sarah grabbed at the wing only to yelp in pain as she plucked out one of the feathers.

"Sarah, stop! You're hurting yourself!" Jareth took both her hands and held her still.

"Hurting myself? Jareth what the hell is going on?" She stretched the wing out and gasped as it was almost as long as she was. She looked on her other side and found the other wing arched outward to allow her to sit on the bed. "What did you do?"

Jareth refrained from chuckling at that and decided instead that sympathy and knowledge were to be the best remedy at the moment. "Love, I have wonderful news and strange news. Its not as bad as it looks and in fact its probably a very wonderful thing. Once you get used to it." He coaxed.

"Get used to it? Jareth, you've got to be joking!" She said incredulously.

"Well darling, when the Court gave you your immortality it seemed you'd already had a touch of your own locked away in that tempting body of yours. I didn't even have to give up any of my immortality to share with you. But as you can see that which was locked away is very much now on the outside." Jareth smiled.

Selene crossed the room over to the two of them and gestured for the servant to set out the food on a little table that had been brought in. She then pulled up a chair and sat down. "You both must eat. And listen." She gestured for Luca and Madith to come into the room and make themselves comfortable.

Jareth looked at the three and frowned. "Can't this wait?"

Selene shook her head, "No my son it cannot." She poured them both some tea and handed Sarah's cup directly to her, "There you go my dear." She smiled at Sarah fondly.

Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright Mother, I'm waiting."

"Jareth we've arrested two council members for plotting to overthrow you." She said simply. She looked over to Luca and nodded for him to add his part.

"Your Majesty, Councilman Demetri and Bernard unleashed the Hobgoblins upon the High City. We stopped them at the gate. But the traitors are awaiting your punishment." Luca bowed. He pointedly ignored Sarah.

Sarah frowned at this and then turned to Selene, "Selene, if you don't mind. Is it ok if perhaps you and the others excuse Jareth and I while I find something more appropriate for me to wear and discuss this?"

Selene nodded. "Oh one more thing, Marius is going to be taking a wife. I trust you'll contact him soon to get more details on when they plan on marrying? That way we aren't planning your wedding at the same time he is planning his?" Selene asked Jareth.

"Marius? Getting married? I don't believe it. To whom?" Jareth grinned.

"To my sister." Luca interjected a trace of aggravation bleeding through into his voice.

Jareth laughed out loud. "Ah that explains much. Worry not Luca. He wouldn't marry her if he didn't love her." He assured the gypsy man and put an arm around Sarah, just under her wings.

Sarah recognizing this as a gesture of possession and shot Jareth a look of annoyance, she looked to Luca. "Luca, I hope we'll get a chance to speak later?"

Saying nothing the gypsy now prince, bowed and excused himself. Madith watched him go with a smirk. "I think I'll go with him. Selene, do you think you could drag Master Luca and I about the gardens? Its been so long since I visited, I think I would much enjoy seeing the grounds again."

"Of course my dear." Selene smiled and rose. "I'll see you later my son." She said and patted Sarah on the hand.

Once they had left Sarah turned to Jareth, "Sometimes you can be a jerk."

Jareth gave her a wicked grin and leaned in barely brushing his lips agains hers, "You love me. What care I for the feelings of other men when it comes to you? You belong to me now."

"Just remember that you belong to me as well." She chided.

"Of course darling. If it pleases you I shall be more considerate of your friends feelings for you. But make no mistake he shall know that you're mine. Once I've married you my little strumpet you'll be mine forever." He stroked one hand over her right wing.

Sarah groaned a little causing him to chuckle, "Is that pleasurable?"

"These things are connected to nerves in some pretty sensitive places I think." She murmured.

"Truly?" Jareth purred. He pulled her into his lap and captured her lips in a slow and passionate kiss causing a little squeak of protest from his beloved. Smiling against her lips he lazily caressed her bare back making his way up between her wings. He trailed his fingers lightly over the area where feathers and avian bones joined with back and flesh. "And this? What sensitive places are the nerves in this place, connected to my angel?" His breath tickled her neck.

Sarah sucked in a breath and squirmed in his lap, "Jareth."

Jareth sucked in a breath as well in response to her squirming. "Now Sarah, hardly the way to get me to stop. Such delicious teasing, deserves only to be met with reciprocation." He slipped his free hand between her creamy thighs and growled low in his throat as he found her moist and ready, "Ah, so this is where those nerves connect?" He smirked.

Sarah moaned and shifted position so that she was straddling him. "Please Jareth," She started to plead for him to release her from her torment.

"My sweet Sarah." Jareth brought his hands down her sides and grabbed her hips. Grinding himself upwards against her. "What is it that you want, hmmm? What could an angel possibly desire from a Fae King?"

"You. Only you." She murmured and wrapped her arms around him. "Make love to me, my King." she said. Knowing that Jareth would succumb to having his ego petted.

"As my lady wishes." He leaned in and nipped her throat with his teeth. Lifting her up briefly he took her hands and brought them to the waistband of his breeches, "There lays the tool of your salvation my beloved. Release it and your desires shall be met."

* * *

Bronold passed his hand over the scrying pool. He frowned. "Daniel!" He shouted.

Daniel poked his head into the antechamber, "You rang, old man?" he grinned mischievously.

"None of your Tom foolery!" Bronold scolded. "Get in here, I've something I want you to see." Bronold gestured to the scrying pool.

Daniel entered the room fully and sauntered over to the scrying pool and grinned at Bronold lazily. The effect was ruined however as a belch escaped him causing Bronold to back away slightly at the smell of brewery roiling forth from Daniels breath. "Good Gods Man! Have you been round to the tavern? You reek of ale and pipe tobacco."

Daniel eyed the elven leader, focusing a bit to the left of him, which made Bronold think he was seeing double. "You spend six hundred years as a hat, there are just some things one must do. And since I've no woman to attend to the immediate needs, the next logical thing to do is get pissed." Daniel wagged his finger at the Elf.

Bronold rolled his eyes skyward. "Would that we all had such problems." He passed a hand over his face trying to massage the tension out of it. Not succeeding he glared at Daniel, "Look you into the pool, you fool! Tell me what you see." He ordered.

Daniel chuckled and refrained from commenting on the Elven leaders unintentional rhyming, instead he tried a bit himself. "Glory be, hobgoblins galore do I see."

"I think I quite preferred you as a hat." Bronold commented then returned to the matter at hand. "I want you to take a message to Jareth. He needs to know that Marius will soon have his hands full. I've a feeling that this is only the beginning for what might befall Jareths rule and the Goblin Kingdom."

* * *

Anyanka gazed out over the Labyrinth. "Marius, do you see what I am seeing?" She gestured out beyond the labyrinth, out where the wastelands surrounded them. A dark swath gathered as if an ominous shadow upon the land. "Whatever could it be?" She asked.

Prince Marius frowned, "No, no. Its not possible." he muttered.

Anyanka glanced up into his face, she frowned, "What is it?"

"Hobgoblins." Marius said. "I'm afraid, all of them."

Anyanka went pale, "Marius, that's not possible. They only unite in small bands."

Marius looked down into her sweet face, "Apparently we were wrong to assume such. I'm sending word to my cousin and your Bengchai. I can only hope that they can help. I'm not equipped to handle this."

* * *

Authors note: Sorry for the short update. The next shall be longer, I promise. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Of Gypsies and Crystals Chapter 8: The Devil works in Mysterious Ways

Brannatt sat in the small dirty cell, his bald scabby grayish green scalp, barely clinging to the ear that he was cradling to the side of his head. He took his hand away to see that it was covered in his slick black blood. He turned a hateful glare on the goblin guard, "Let me go cousin. Set me free and I will have the hobgoblins here to liberate you from the tyranny of the Fae quicker than you can blink. You'll have dancing and goblin ale to your hearts content." He coaxed.

The guard laughed for some time, then suddenly sobered and told him to "stuff it". Brannatt looked about forlornly. "I would give anything, everything to end Jareths life. To see everything and everyone he holds dear, turn to shite." He growled.

"Anything? Really?" Said a voice from the other side of the cell.

Brannatt's head shot up, thinking that the owner of the voice would be on the outside of the cell. Only to be shocked, to find a human in the opposite corner in the cell with him. The human had a beard and chiseled features. A friendly face that seemed to invite Brannatt in. As if he would sooner or later , agree to anything the human asked of him. And yet, the humans eyes filled him with an unease that he had not felt since a child. When he'd learned what it was to be a hobgoblin. To feast on the flesh of the not yet dead as they screamed, to cover himself in their blood as if it were grotesque war paint. No, this human made him feel unclean.

As if reading his mind the human smiled a disconcertingly toothy smile, "Don't worry, they all feel that way at first. It only gets worse the more you think about it."

The stranger's voice was as smooth as a lovers caress and yet, there was something. Brannatt shuddered and decided that false bravado may serve him better than frightened silence. After all, the man was only just that. A man. "Look here, skinbag. I've half a mind to come over there and shut you up, if you're not inclined to do it yourself!" He growled.

The guard looked at Branatt oddly. "I didn't say nothing."

Brannatt shot an evil glare at the guard, "Not you, him!" He pointed to the human.

The guard shook his head in bewilderment. There was no one in the cell but Brannatt. The guard said nothing else. He would consult with Sir Didymus when he returned.

"He can't see, or hear me." The man said matter of factly.

"Really? Then why can I?" asked the Hobgoblin.

"You see, what I wish you to see." The man pulled a small red and white box out of his long overcoat. From the box he extracted a small white stick and he stuck it between his lips. From another pocket he produced a little device, a few motions and the device emanated fire. The man lit the little white stick and sucked on it. Smoke then spilled forth from his lips and nose as he exhaled and took the stick from his lips to hold it almost delicately between his fingers. "Smoke?" He asked Brannatt.

Brannatt shook his head, but still watched the strange human. More and more he got the feeling that there was something seriously wrong with his new companion. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I've many names, Brannatt." He grinned when the Hobgoblins head shot up at the mans use of his name. "You may call me what my master calls me. That name is Belial." He said as he took another puff on the white stick the man called a "smoke".

"And who are you Belial, that I should be talking to you?" Brannatt grimaced in discomfort.

"I am a Prince of that realm which humans call, Hell. Also, my warty friend, I am your salvation." The man gestured to the guard. "I could get you out of here. All you need to do, is swear allegiance to me and my master. And I can give you power. I can give you, everything you desire, and more." The mans silky voice caressed the air and left it feeling charged with something aiken to a palpable feeling of revulsion.

Brannatt squinted one eye at the human, "All I need to do is swear my allegiance to you and you can give me all that I want?" Brannatt was beginning to feel as though he was being steered in some direction that he'd always been heading in his life. But he felt as if it were coming on too quickly. As if he were finally at the edge of a fast running waterfall, but he wasn't yet ready to go over. "Whats the catch?" He asked.

Belial laughed, "They all ask that." He said stubbing the burning white stick out on the stone floor of the cell. " But as I've said and I've heard others say in this place, 'What choice have ya got?'" He smiled.

Brannatt shuddered again. But he had to admit that the man was right. "What's in it for you? I mean, after you get me out, what will you have me do? Since I'll be in your service."

Belial shrugged, "The enemy of my masters enemy is also my friend." He offered, "My masters enemy has taken a sudden interest in your world. Before, we were limited to fighting in the aboveground for dominance over the human race. But, recent developments have produced a warrior of my masters enemy amongst the ruling class of Fae. And thus, I have been sent. A prince of Hell to battle a princess from heaven. And you. You, my sweetly disgusting Hobgoblin friend. You shall be the tool to their undoing." He got up and crossed over to the hobgoblin. He leaned down and gently caressed Brannatts abused ear.

Brannatt flinched as the caress filled him with loathing. And yet, the pain subsided when Belial's hand left it. He reached up and felt all around where the tear would have been. He felt nothing other than the bumps and knots that were his skin. He looked up at Belial with awe, "Thank you." he said.

Belial nodded and offered Brannatt his hand. Brannatt took it and Belial pulled him to his feet. Brannatt discovered that the man was very tall, even taller than Jareth. "So, will you swear your allegiance, Brannatt?" Belial purred.

Brannatt looked up at Belial. His eyes wide not with fear but with awe. He thought he finally understood what Belial was. And he could do worse than having a demon on his side. "Aye, I do. I swear my allegiance to you and your unholy father." He said.

* * *

Daniel materialized in the foyer of the High Castle. Perusing the opulence that permeated the place he whistled. The ornate carvings in the woodwork, the grand tapestries, the over use of dark blues and silver. Yeah, this was definitely King Jareth's place. He spied a servant at the bottom of the large spiral staircase that led to the second floor. Grinning to himself he strolled over to the very serious looking man, and put an arm around his shoulders. He grinned further when the man scowled but refused to acknowledge him.

"Well hello, my pet. Tell me, is the master of the castle hanging around here somewhere?" He smiled broadly as the fellow shifted uncomfortably and turned his face away from him.

"His majesty is coming down shortly to join his Mother in the gardens. You're welcome to wait." He pointed to the far end of the foyer. "Over there."

"Oh now, now precious. Break my heart why don't you? Tell you what. I'll wait over there if you go and get me a bit of fairy wine. How does that sound, eh?" Daniel reached up and played with a bit of the mans hair. This to his great amusement proved too much for the staunch fellow, as he threw Daniels arm off of his shoulders, and stomped off. Presumably to get Daniel his wine.

Daniel chuckled to himself. "Odd fellow." He said and found a comfortable looking Chaise to sit on in the direction which he told the servant he'd go and wait in.

* * *

Jareth watched Sarah in admiration as she pulled on the backless dark blue dress. "I shall have to make that alteration to all of your dresses." He smiled.

Sareth sighed forlornly, "I feel like such a freak." She said.

Jareth frowned, "I'll have none of that, love. You're beautiful." He came up behind her as she gazed into the full length mirror. He peeked his head around a dark wing. "Have you really truly looked at yourself darling?" He asked.

"Jareth, I'm-" She paused searching for the right words, " not an angel. I don't know why this happened to me." A tear slid down her cheek.

Jareth crossed in front of her and tilted her chin upwards, "Quite the contrary. Ever have you been a beacon of love and light for me. Ever have I aspired to be, that which you wanted of me. Though at times I found it exhausting. I realize now, that your inner light demanded that I be more than I had become. I am a better man today, because of you. So yes precious, you are an angel. Perhaps not as innocent as one," he kissed her lightly. "But I think that perhaps being that you are after all, mostly human. It is allowed that you are a naughty thing, on occasion." He leered at her.

Sarah swatted at him, "Pervert." She giggled.

Jareth grinned, "I? You wound me lady! I was but doing what I was told. Where you learned to use that pretty little tongue of yours in such a way, I'll never know." He smirked.

Sarah blushed and then scowled, "Yes well. We should get downstairs, your Mom will wonder if I'd eaten you." She said.

"Eaten me? How delightful." He reached out and stroked a wing gently.

"And definitely, no more of that!" She grumbled and swatted at his hand.

"As you wish Princess. As you wish." He followed her out of the room.

* * *

Daniel was sitting half reclined on the Chaise lounge in the foyer drinking his fairy wine when Jareth and Sarah descended the steps. "Daniel. My Gods man! I haven't seen you for, Seven hundred years!" Jareth crossed the foyer and embraced Daniel as he rose from his seat.

"Jareth!" Daniel said amiably and then added an 'oof' as Jareth squeezed him. "You've seen me in shorter time than that."

Jareth pulled back and looked at Daniel oddly. He was about to say something when Sarah gasped and pointed at Daniel, "You!" She said.

"Sarah, nice to see you again, you gorgeous thing, you." Daniel said in a rather charming way.

Jareth looked back and forth between the two. "Something you wish to tell me, precious?" He asked Sarah.

"Jareth, he's the hat!" She folder her arms and gave him a meaningful look. Then frowned and rolled her eyes skyward as she realized he'd still had no idea what she was on about. "The old man with the birdhat." She jabbed a finger at Daniel. "He's the birdhat!" Then threw her hands up in frustration, as realization spread over Jareths normally smug face.

He turned to Daniel, his eyebrow raised, "Oh, really?" He folded his own arms and waited for an explanation.

"Madith." Daniel grinned sheepishly.

"Ah." Said Jareth. "Well, no matter." He said. "Come, follow me out to the gardens, we'll catch up Madith and Mother out there."

"What happened to that other fellow?" Asked Daniel.

"Hmm? What fellow?" Jareth asked.

"Well, you know, the one with the hobgoblin problem, the one Bronold gave Sarah's ring to." Daniel explained gesturing to his own ring finger as if that would illustrate anything.

"My ring?" Sarah asked. "What does my ring have to do with anything?" Sarah's voice was laced with frustration.

"Remember your contribution to the old man, deary?" Daniel grinned.

"Oh. He gave it to Luca?" She asked her brow furrowed.

"Yes. Quite exasperating of him wasn't it?" Daniels grin widened until Sarah thought it would swallow his whole face.

Sarah scowled, "Yes it was." She said.

"Never the less. Luca is still here. Come, follow us." Jareth took Sarah by the hand and they all ventured out to the gardens together.

* * *

Sir Didymus returned to the cell he'd left the traitorous Brannatt in, only to find him gone. Upon inspection he'd found the guard he'd left to watch him, murdered. Something had torn out his throat.

The little knight wrinkled his canine snout and snarled. He lifted his nose to the air, his one good eye glinted with malice. He took in a few sniffs, "Demon." He said turning to the guard he'd brought for relief of the poor dead fool at his feet.

"Sound the alarm. We've an escaped prisoner and an evil entity helping him!" Sir Didymus rushed as fast as his little fox legs could carry him. He needed to tell this to the Prince.

* * *

In the gardens of the high castle, Luca listened to Daniel relay Bronold's message about the Hobgoblins

impending invasion of the Goblin Kingdom. He grew more and more impatient as talk about strategy and troop movements and the like flew between those gathered. "Talk is not going to help my sister and her fiancé! If you'll excuse me your Majesty. I fear I must be making haste to my sister's aid." He said.

"Luca. We're doing all that we can. We need your help." Sarah said reaching out and placing a gentle hand on his upper arm.

Luca gently removed her hand and bowed respectfully, "I am sorry Princess, please try and understand that my only thought is to Anyanka's safety. I've no wish to tarry."

Sarah frowned at Luca's sudden cold behavior.

Jareth, realizing this was the perfect opportunity to bridge the gulf between himself and his beloveds estranged friend, interceded. "Luca, I have great need of you. Truly. I'm told you led my guards against the Hobgoblins valiantly while Sarah and I were indisposed. I should like to trust you with your own command. If you are willing?" He offered.

Luca eyed Jareth suspiciously, "I am honored your majesty. But I do not desire a military life so far away from my sister." He said.

"After this is done, I shall transfer your service over to Marius. You can be your sisters personal protector. Or whatever duty Marius deems proper. What say you? Help me cut a path to victory. Slay this scourge for me, Luca. It was my intention to exterminate the lot in the name of your fallen brethren, after the coronations. But desperate times, and all that." Jareth offered his hand to the gypsy man.

Luca looked at it long moments, then he seemed to make up his mind. He clasped Jareths hand in his own and offered him a reconciliatory smile. "I shall be proud to serve both the High kingdom and the Goblin Kingdom." He said.

To this Madith spoke up, "Your majesty, if I may interrupt, Luca has been offered lands and standing in the tribe of the elves of light." She said apologetically.

Jareth waved it off, "No matter, Bronold will release him into my service if I so wish. And you Madith? Are you every inch the warrior your father was?" He asked.

Madith nodded, "You've my sword arm in this. They trespassed on Elven lands, fouled the sacred stream. I'll not let such a thing go unpunished." She stepped forward.

Sarah spoke up, "I'm going too." She said.

"No!!" Luca and Jareth both said in unison.

Jareth shot Luca a look of cold annoyance and then turned on Sarah, "After all that we've been through, I'll not have you in harms way." He sighed, now realizing from the look on her face, that her mind was made up and it was likely that she'd find a way to tag along somehow.

"Jareth." Selene said quietly.

Jareth turned to look at her questioningly, "Why the Goblin Kingdom?" She asked.

"I don't know what you're asking." Jareth looked at her with confusion and then scowled. That seemed to be happening to him a lot today.

"Jareth if the Hobgoblins were after you and you're rule, why are they at Marius's door?" She asked.

Jareth closed his eyes and then sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose, which also seemed to be a regular occurrence today. "You're right. I hadn't even thought about it."

"Thought about what?" Sarah asked.

Daniel raked his fingers through his shaggy red hair, "Its a trap Sarah old girl. A bloody damn trap!"

Jareth sighed in frustration. "Right, well. Let me see about getting to the bottom this." He produced a crystal he balanced it delicately on the tips of his gloved fingers and concentrated. Soon an image of a very distraught Marius appeared within its sparkling depths.

"Jareth! The Hobgoblins, they-" Jareth interrupted him. "I know, Cousin. My question is why have they come to bother with you?" He asked not unkindly.

"Brannatt." Marius explained. "I had him imprisoned in the dungeons while we awaited your return from the trials. Someone let him out. And now, he's brought the others of his race down upon us."

Jareth stroked his chin and frowned. "He's hoping we'll come to save you." Jareth said simply.

"You are, I hope." Marius tried to remain calm but the bland practiced cool tone of his voice betrayed him.

"Yes, of course. You should know however that we'll be expected." Jareth said. "We'll be there soon. I'll be gathering the war mages to transport troops to you immediately."

Marius let out a breath, his face went slack in relief, "Thank you, Jareth." He said. "Oh and one more thing. Sir Didymus claims that a Demon aided Brannatt in his escape."

Jareth went pale, "A Demon? Is he certain?"

Marius nodded, "Swore to me on his honor." He said.

Jareth looked to Sarah, she stared back, what he saw in her eyes sent a shiver down his spine. She was keenly interested in this new development and eager to meet it in battle.

* * *

Brannatt stood next to his demonic benefactor, watching him with a mixture of admiration and loathing. "What are we waiting for?" He asked Belial as he shifted from one foot to the other.

The look with which Belial favored Brannatt made him feel as if spiders were crawling on his limbs, "We wait for the Angel to appear. When she does, I'll rend her flesh from her bones." Belials gaze turned almost affectionate, "You may taste her if you wish." His voice oozed around Brannatt like an unwanted advance.

The very thought of eating anything that Belial offered him, turned his stomach. "No, thank you." He said shakily.

Belial chuckled fondly, "Suit yourself." He said and looked out onto the Labyrinth from the hill with the tree. He smiled and took a deep breath, catching the slight scent on the air, from the Bog of Eternal Stench. How very much it reminded him of the sulfur and brimstone of Hell. "I think I shall like ruling this place, Brannatt. Yes, I think it quite pleases me."

Brannatt shuddered.

* * *

Sarah and Jareth had taken a walk by themselves to discuss whether or not she should stay behind. For Sarah this was a non issue. She was going to go, whether or not Jareth liked it.

"I can fend for myself!" She argued. Honestly even she was taken aback by the tone with which she vehemently argued the point. But then again, she felt deeply as if she really could.

"Oh?" Jareth raised an eyebrow, "To my knowledge my dear girl, you've never even taken self defense classes. I highly doubt that you could even put up a fight against Sir Didymus."

Sarah took a few paces from Jareth and then turned to face him. Taking a defensive stance, her wings raised slightly from her back, she grinned like a cheshire cat, "Care to try your luck pretty boy?"

Jareth rolled his eyes skyward, "You're no match for me, Sarah." He chided.

"Honestly, don't you ever get any new lines?" She goaded.

Jareth scowled, "Do you ever cease to be defiant?" He growled.

Sarah ushered him forward, "Come on love, teach me a lesson then."

Seeing this as an opportunity to perhaps throw his precious angel over his knee, Jareth advanced on her thinking to swiftly unbalance her and have her bottom up, as it were. Only a few moments to find himself looking up at a particularly pleased Sarah, from the flat of his back.

"You were saying?" She giggled.

"I tripped!" Jareth removed himself from the ground and looked all about the area looking for a dip in the ground, or a stone that protruded at a particular spot. He refused believe she'd throttled him to the ground in such an undignified manner.

"Jareth, just accept that I caught you off guard and you can try me again." She said then adding, "Unless you're worried that I'll somehow diminish your masculinity by handing you your ass once again?" She shrugged.

"I didn't hear you complaining about my masculinity upstairs, precious." Jareth leered and then took his own defensive stance.

"Touche." Sarah blushed.

About an hour later Sarah sat astride Jareth pinning his arms to the ground, "I'm no match for whom?" She grinned triumphantly.

"Fine, you win. Only because, I've too many things to do and I can not play with you all day." He scowled at her.

Sarah could see the underlying hurt at not being as physically commanding as he once thought. Taking pity on him she released his wrists and bent forward, the curtain of her dark hair swept lightly over his perfect cheek. She kissed him gently, "Oh my love. You do have power over me." She said seductively.

Jareth moaned low in his throat and grasped her hips, "My little minx, who thought such an angel could be ruled so." He grinned.

At just that moment they heard a slight noise, Sarah and Jareth both looked for the source only to find Luca storming away, "Oh no." Sarah sighed she went to get up and Jareth caught her by the arm.

"Let him go." He said simply.

"Jareth, he's hurting right now. I'm sure that seeing us together like this, is torture for him." She tried to impress a little empathy on the Fae king, realizing however after a moment of looking at Jareths calm demeanor that empathy for a former romantic rival was not one of Jareths strong points.

"Sarah, he knows who you belong to. There is no sense in going after him and waving that red flag in his face. You'll only be doing so to soothe your own feelings of guilt." He extricated himself from beneath her and helped her to her feet. "We really must see about the preparations and getting you some sort of protective armor. I doubt the wardrobe in your room can create such a thing. You might have to use your magic for that." He put an arm around her and led her away.

* * *

Bronold stood at the base of him home tree, watching Hoggle spray the fairies. He chuckled as the dwarf muttered to himself about that "Rat Jareth". "Oh now Hoggle, he's not that bad." Bronold chimed in.

Hoggle used to the Goblin King sneaking up on him, didn't so much as flinch in surprise. He simply shrugged and said, "Shows what you know."

Bronold laughed, "Hoggle, do you love Sarah?" He asked.

Hoggle did turn around at that, "See here, what kind of game are ya playing? Of course I love her. Only thing closest to family I got, even if I ain't seen her since she got here." He huffed and shot a fairy out of the air and kicked leaves over it.

Bronold held up his hands defensively, "Be at peace old friend. I wish simply that you go back and give her a message for me. I've seen something in the scrying pool. And I believe that she'll need the information in order to make a very important decision in the heat of battle." He said.

"Battle? What battle? She can't fight! Sure she can throw rocks with the best of them. But she ain't no warrior. Tell me she ain't going to be in no trouble!" Hoggle demanded, shaking his large wrinkly fist at the Elven leader.

Bronold shook his head sadly, "I'm afraid that she is indeed destined to fight and if she is not careful, she will fail. Either way she shall not dwell on this plane of existence after the battle." He said.

"You mean she's going to die?" Hoggle had gone pale. He dropped the pesticide sprayer and began to wring his hands.

"That is not what I said," Bronold corrected gently, "She'll be asked to make a tough decision, a decision that will decide the fate of the underground. Please Hoggle, this is important." He offered a scroll to Hoggle. "Will you take it?" He asked.

Hoggle nodded. He took the scroll from Bronold and clutched it to his chest. Somehow he felt as if he held his beloved friends death warrant. "I'll take it." He said solemnly.

"Good. One more thing." Bronold lay a hand on Hoggles arm. "Don't let anyone, especially his majesty see it. It would be better if she burned it, after she read it. If he knows, he could interfere with her decision and if that happens, we'll all perish, Sarah included." His voice was grave.

"I'll see to it that she gets rid of it after she reads it." Hoggle promised.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Deadly Dealings Between Dark and Light

Sarah struggled into the armor she had wished for herself. "Blasted wings! Damn!" She swore as she tried to control her left wing enough so that she wasn't pitched backwards into the wardrobe. She would have let the maid help her into it, but after the woman had pinched her at least a dozen times with her chain mail. Sarah had gotten irritated, and sent her out of the room.

She'd just fastened the last bit, when a low grunt and the sound of someone rustling cloth reached her from the sitting room. She put her nose to the air and breathed in deeply. Then grinned. Moments later she stood in the doorway watching her dear old friend Hoggle, wrestle himself exhaustedly out of one of the richly hued blue draperies. He finally disentangled himself violently, and growled at the fabric. To her great amusement, Hoggle gave the drapery what appeared to be the middle finger.

"Hoggle!" She giggled, "Where did you ever learn that?"

Hoggle whirled on her and his face flushed in embarrassment, "Bah! Never you mind!" He jabbed a finger at her. "Where did you come from anyway?" He sputtered.

"Well I was just in there, and I-" She frowned and then glowered at him, "Hoggle these are my rooms!" She said indignantly.

Hoggle looked around the sitting room and then grinned sheepishly, "Oh yes, so it is. Very nice rooms indeed." He patted a chair trying in an odd way to soothe Sarah, into overlooking his mistake.

Sarah shook her head and then noticed Hoggle carrying a rolled up parchment, "Is that for Jareth? If you want I can call him and-" She headed for the servants bell and was brought up short when Hoggle made a wild protest.

"No, no, no, no! He can't sees it, and you can't tell him what it says. Its for your eyes only!" He rushed in between her and the bell cord and shoved the parchment in her hands. "Its from the Wiseman. He says you aren't to tell anyone. The fate of the whole underground depends on it, and you! Now read it, Missy." He flopped down into a overly fluffy stuffed chair and sunk down into it, his already short legs protruding straight out. He knew he'd be stuck, even as he folded his arms and glared defiantly at the girl.

As she unrolled the parchment he finally saw the wings on her back, "What the hell are those things?!" He growled.

"They're wings, Hoggle." Sarah said distractedly as she read the scroll.

"Oh are they? For a minute I thought you'd glued a turkey to your back." He grumbled.

Sarah ignored him as she read. Her eyes grew wider as she read on, and soon her skin took on a pallor. "Hoggle?" She asked quietly.

Sarah's suddenly quiet behavior caused Hoggle to forget how agitated he still was, and he looked at her worriedly, "What?"

"Have you read this?" She asked him.

"No. I ain't read it. And I don't want to know, either. I think that if you tell me. I won't let you do it." He looked down at the ground. "Its not fair." He said finally as he rolled himself out of the chair and landed with a thump on the throw rug..

She shook her head sadly, "No. But that's the way it is." She went to set the parchment down.

"No! You can't let Jareth read it, or he'll try to stop you. You need to burn it." Hoggle took it from her and threw it into the fireplace. The flames quickly crawled over it and consumed it hungrily.

Sarah stared at it blankly for a long time. Then she sighed heavily and wiped at a tear that had stolen its way partly down her cheek, "There are no wishes for something like this." She said quietly.

Hoggle patted her hand. "No. I don't suppose there are." He said then he looked down at the floor. His expression oddly detached. "You know, you're the best friend I've ever had."

"Oh Hoggle!" Sarah let out a sob and sunk to her knees before him.

Hoggle held her as best he could with his short arms. He smoothed her hair as she cried large crocodile tears. "You're still just a girl. If I could go in your place and do whatever it is, for you. I would. Likely as not, you're the only one would miss me anyhow." He said.

* * *

Belial grinned as he watched another force materialize on the field of battle. "The Angel has come to us at last."

Brannatt's eyes widened, "There is no way we'll be able to defeat a force of that size! We need to retreat!" He grabbed the Demon roughly by his overcoat.

Belial struck the Hobgoblin hard sending him sprawling, "Never touch me unless I wish it." He said quietly.

Brannatt touched the area on his face where Belial had struck him and winced. The skin had been burned. "I'm s-s-sorry, my master." He cowered.

Belial helped him up and smiled at him. "Do not worry, Brannatt. I told you that I would help you bring Jareth low. And bring him low, we shall." He gestured to the area behind the hobgoblin forces. Suddenly the earth seem to fall away into a large lake filled with lava and flame. Oddly Brannatt thought it looked almost right at home in the barren wastes of the desert. He squinted as some dark areas caught his attention. Large ships floated on the lake, defying nature by their very existence where normal boats would have been burned and melted away instantly. Instead these boats landed upon the new shores created by Belial, and from them monsters disembarked.

"Behold!" Belial said triumphantly, "My Master has sent a great gift. Hells army to vanquish and devour the souls of your enemy. Together, we shall conquer this world, Brannatt." The demon let the features of his face shift, just enough that Brannatt caught a glimpse of what real horror lie just beneath the surface. He fought the urge to wretch as Belial continued, "Thanks to you, everything good and pure about this world will be defiled and destroyed." Belial clapped the Hobgoblin on the back.

* * *

Jareth regarded the figure of his betrothed with a swell of pride. She sat regally on the back of a white charger. Her long dark locks plaited, her armor shown brightly. She looked like a holy warrior. And judging from those that had joined the ranks of the Hobgoblins, they would need her.

"Jareth, what are they?" She asked in awe as she stared off into the distance, regarding the misshapen creatures that had joined the enemy forces.

"Hells army, my angel. Any way you could get in touch with God and get us some Angelic help?" He asked hopefully.

Sarah shook her head. "I wouldn't know how." She answered, her face contorted in fear and uncertainty.

Jareth leaned over from the back of his black stallion and squeezed her hand. "No worries, darling. Would you hang back here with the second wave? Keep them steady for me?" He asked.

Sarah nodded. "Don't do anything heroic." She warned.

Jareth feigned offense, "I heroic?" He grinned foolishly and was rewarded with a giggle from his beloved.

"Yes you." She tilted her face upwards and leaned over slightly asking for a kiss.

Jareth eased his horse closer and complied with her unspoken request. As the eased apart he found her cheeks were wet with silently wept tears. He caressed them away with a gloved thumb. "I love you. No matter what happens next. I love you." He said.

Sarah nodded and bit her lip.

* * *

Belial grinned evil carrying the smile beyond its limits, stretching his skin unnaturally revealing all his teeth to be sharpened canines. "They charge, he leaves her behind." he chuckled. "That fool!" He turned and looked down at Brannatt. "It is time my friend. You will go down now and you will take lead of our forces. Catch you the King and bring him to me!" He bent downwards and cupped Brannatts face in his hands.

Brannatts eyes grew wide with fear. Belial placed a kiss upon the Hobgoblins forehead and the creature screamed. He kept screaming even as he seemed to melt, to turn inwards on himself. His bones cracking and bending. His skin crawling over his organs and muscles, shifting into new patterns.

Becoming something alien, not known to man or beast. Soon, the screams of pain and horror gave way to howls of anger and hunger laced malice. The hobgoblin was now a demon, a hell hound. A dog of the underworld to do his evil benefactors bidding. Belial patted its hairless head fondly. He admired it as a thing of evil beauty. Much like the tales of werewolves in the aboveground,with a few sick twists here and there. Belial thought this new form quite suited Brannatt and decided he would keep him for a pet, after all of this was over. He gestured to the field, to where Jareth carved a bloody path into Belials evil forces. "Get him." He ordered.

The beast snarled and took off. Running on all fours his powerful legs carrying him in leaps and bounds to the unwitting Fae King.

* * *

Sarah watched Jareth fight from where he left her with the second wave of their forces. Beside her Luca watched on as well. He watched Jareth fighting with awe and a little envy. "He fights well Sarah. He will be just fine."

Sarah smiled wistfully and was about to comment,when sudden movement to the right of the field caught her eye. She gasped, a creature was racing down the hillside. It was large and powerful and dear God was it ever hideous. "Oh no. Jareth!" Casting an all too knowing and horrified glance back at Jareth, she tried to scream for him but realized that he was not able to hear her. Nor was he able to see the threat bearing down on him. She turned to Luca with terror and frustration in her eyes and found it clearly matched in his. "No." She said, and kicked her horse into a dead run.

"Sarah! Stop!" He reached for her but it was too late. He turned and shouted to the second wave of mounted soldiers and infantry. "To the King!!" He cried.

Sarah kept shouting for Jareth as she kept her eye on the beast. Her sword drawn she slashed at approaching enemy combatants that tried to put themselves between her and her beloved. Finally, she was within earshot and she screamed out Jareths name. This time he turned hearing her call at last. She suddenly realized her mistake in calling his attention away as the beast fell upon him, causing both he and the monster to hit the ground together, hard. It went down with him a mass of steel and fangs and snarling fury.

"No!" She cried out as it knocked him to the ground. What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion, she leaped from the back of her still madly racing mount. Too late she landed painfully where the attacker and her beloved would have been, if the thing had not grabbed a badly hurt Jareth and carried him off swiftly. She watched as the beast carried Jareths still form up the hill and drop it at the foot of what seemed to be a man. Sarah realized that this could only be the demon.

At that moment everything seemed to still. The battle, the demons, Jareths army, everything. Even the clouds in the overcast sky ceased to move. She looked around, everyone was frozen in place. She reached out and laid her hand on the shoulder of a Fae soldier, she pushed. He didn't move, not even a slight sway. He was as solid as rock. She decided to go and get Jareth before this good fortune was wasted, when a hand gripped hers. She swung around and wrenched her hand free, from......herself. She fell backwards, her backside hitting the bloodstained ground with a thump.

"Who-?" She gaped at the figure wearing her face and realized that in fact it was not her. But a sexless angel that wore her features. "What?" She asked.

"Ahiel." It said in a deep rich voice. "Hello Granddaughter." It said.

"Granddaughter?" She scrambled to her feet. "I have to save Jareth just now. Can't this wait?" She didn't have time to converse with long dead ancestors. In her mind this talk was due long before now, and honestly if this Ahiel waited this long, he could wait a bit longer.

"No." He said firmly. "You know what you must do." He said.

"I can't." She looked down at her feet in shame. "I can't just give up." She said.

He advanced on her. "One cannot go against the will of God when one is an Angel." He looked upon her with pityhis face softening. "I tried once. I was doomed to live on in every other generation of our family. Do not make the same mistake I did." He embraced her when she started weeping, her sword falling to the grass. He stroked her hair and continued, "Have faith my child." He said.

Sarah was startled as the battle suddenly roared to life around her. She grabbed madly for her sword, and dashed up the hill to where she could see the man beside the beast, holding her beloved in his arms like a child.

* * *

Belial looked at the woman/angel before him with a certain admiration. She held a certain purity, though other purities had certainly been taken from her, even that held the unmistakable taint of true love. No doubt from this filth he cradled. How he envied this Fae, he would have liked to strip her of that purity himself. He shrugged inwardly, no matter. Once she surrendered to him. He would certainly desecrate her body a thousand times over and hurt her so pleasurably to make up for it. How she would beg for more when he was through.

"Give me the King." She lifted her chin and her sword in defiance.

Belial laughed, the sound like the screams of the damned, "I think not." He made as if to go.

"Wait!" She said too hastily.

He turned, his eyebrow raised, "Have you something I might want then?" He leered.

She dropped her eyes to Jareths still form. "Perhaps, I am prepared to give up much, for the life of my King." She said confidently.

"Mmmm." Belial purred. "Much is a vague word. What does that word mean to you my sweet titillating little minx?" He sneered.

"What do you want?" She asked resolutely.

"Your soul." He stated simply. "Come, you must have known that was coming." He smirked at her expression. "Come home with me. I shall show you such pleasure, and pain." He laid Jareth down at his feet and offered her his hand.

She reached for it hesitantly and then withdrew it as she noticed the beast sniffing at Jareths bloodied hand. "You swear that nothing shall happen to Jareth if I do?" She asked meekly.

Belial grinned, and then let the smile drop to mask his delight in his inevitable triumph. "Of course."

She took his hand and he pulled her to him roughly. Grabbing hold of her braid with one hand and holding her firmly to him with the other, he forced her to look up at him. He growled in lustful satisfaction as her eyes grew wide with the proper amount of terror and loathing. "Look into my eyes!" He commanded. "Tell me." He soothed. "Tell me that I have your soul!"

She struggled until she opened her eyes and looked up into his. All black, not a trace of humanity, the onyx pools bore into her very core, "You-" She whispered.

"Sarah?" Jareths voice floated up into her her awareness. No matter. She knew what she had to do.

"Have." She lost herself, one inch at a time. A sort of sleepy acceptance of what she was about to do. Her unwavering trust that she was doing what was right. What Ahiel, the whole of the underground and God himself had charged her to do.

"Sarah, no! Stop Sarah!" She heard her beloved cry out for her to stop what she was doing. But still, she knew it was too late.

"My soul." She finished, and her breath ran out with the phrase. Her body went slack and she was gone.

Belial watched the green of her eyes bleed out, the black pupils wash over with white, he laughed, "Its true, the eyes are the windows to the soul. And yours is mine." His tongue darted out and caressed her neck.

"Leave her alone!" Jareth had gained consciousness and was now standing with Sarah's sword in his hand. It dripped with the now dead Brannatts blood.

Belial regarded the mangled creature at Jareths feet. "Pity. He was a beautiful beast." He said offhandedly. He pulled the still body of Sarah closer to him posessively. "Give up little King. She is ours now. My master entertains her soul even now in the bowels of hell. And I? I shall have fun taking away all of the loving caresses you bestowed upon her with some of my own." He emphasized this by grabbing a handful of Sarah's buttocks.

Jareth started forward angrily, "Unhand her!" He growled.

Belial laughed and dropped her. "You're no match for me Jareth." He mocked and advanced on him.

A sudden movement behind Belial startled him and he turned. To his surprise his prize had risen. Her eyes still white, now glowed. Which meant, "No!" he exclaimed angrily.

Sarah grinned maliciously and spoke, though the voice was not her own. Rather it was male, "Hello Belial." He said.

"Ahiel." Belial crouched and hissed.

Jareth was dumbfounded and decided to back up a bit. Whoever the newcomer in Sarah's body was. He would wait until there was a winner that he could wring the truth out of. Even if he was no match for either one, he was definitely no match for both.

The Angel advanced on the hissing Belial and they circled one another. Belial kicked dirt at his foes eyes, and moved to strike. The body of Sarah spun with inhuman speed and caught the demon in his grasp, using his own momentum to throttle him to the ground. He straddled Belials abdomen and thrust Sarah's arm into Belials chest, ripped out his beating heart and crushed it before the demons eyes.

Belial screamed and convulsed, then stilled.

Jareth watched this and shuddered. The sight of his future wife, ripping out someone's heart whether or not it was truly her, was disconcerting. As was the look of detached curiosity she regarded the demons body with. He used this moment to try and find out what had happened to her. "Sarah?" He ventured quietly.

Sarah's form stood and backed away from the body. Slowly it turned to him and regarded him with hollow eyes causing Jareth to gasp in horror. Her body regarded him quizzically for a moment and then looked down at itself. Realization coming over its face, it blinked and opened its eyes again. The eyes were human. Though not Sarah's.

"Sarah?" Jareth asked, this time knowing that it wasn't Sarah, but still hoping that somehow she could be restored to herself.

"Alas, no." The thing said. "This is but a body now." It said.

"Then who are you?" Jareth demanded.

"Her ancestor, I've come to save you and redeem my honor." He said.

Jareth looked down at the field to find that the enemy forces indeed had been beaten. And those left were being put to the sword, on Jareths explicit orders that the Hobgoblins be swiftly eradicated.

He jumped as the thing occupying Sarah's body was now just behind him. "Now that Belial is dead, the evil ones army has no influence upon your kind. You are all safe." It commented.

"And Sarah?" Jareth asked. "Where is she? In hell? Has she paid so dearly for this triumph?"

He turned to regard the Angel with disdain. "She was worth more to me than all of the underground. I would have gladly lost if-" He was stopped by Sarah's hands over his lips.

"She is not dead. But she will be reborn, Fae King. You who have many thousands of years. What is another 18 to you?" The voice was kindly and the expression oddly fatherly.

Jareth frowned. "And if I choose to want her with me now?" He said defiantly.

Sarah's head shook sadly. "The way forward is sometimes the way back. Often, King Jareth, one must go back to the beginning to find what he seeks."

"What the bloody hell does that mean?!?" He snarled and then whirled around. Ahiel was gone, and so was Sarah's body.

"Sarah!" He called out for her over and over until he could use his voice no longer. Dejectedly, he sank to his knees and wept.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Love over comes all things

Jareth spent the weeks proceeding the battle floating in and out of fevered nightmares. When he wasn't sleeping fitfully he was pacing back and forth in his chambers, flying into fits of rage at anyone who approached. Even his own mother did not escape his ire unscathed. She'd barely missed being hit with a fairly expensive vase as she was dashing out of the room. She'd only suggested that he perhaps honor Sarah's memory by holding a funeral for her. He'd bellowed that he would be holding no funerals for the living and sent her running for the door. He sank deeply into a black depression.

It was after one of his last fevered dreams that he'd seen Ahiel. The first time he'd seen him since the day he lost his Sarah. He'd awakened to find him sitting at his bedside. No longer wearing Sarah's body but still looking too much like her for comfort. "Well, if it isn't you." He said acidly.

"Hello, Son." He said kindly.

"Not your son." Jareth grumbled and tried to cover his head with the covers and block out the loathsome creature. "Be a good fellow and bugger off." He growled.

"Now, now. Is that anyway for you to talk to your future great great grandfather in law?" Ahiel chuckled.

Jareth threw the covers back and sat up. He fixed Ahiel with his best intimidating glare, "She's gone." He said. "But I don't have to tell you that, do I? You and your God took her from me! Oh yes, I know what Hoggle brought to her. What she'd planned and where she most probably is." He said. "Had I known a way to hell from here, I would be with her now. But since I don't know if I can get her back here if I kill myself I'm pretty well, how would she put it?" he paused as he thought for the best inelegant way she would have described the situation, then nodded satisfactorily. "Screwed." He said and lay back down and rolled over, trying to ignore the angelic agitator.

"Well, as I said. Sometimes one must go back to the beginning." Ahiel said.

"Hmph! Beginning of what?" Jareth growled.

"Why, the beginning of Sarah of course." Ahiel said and disappeared.

That was a month ago, Jareth shook his head. How strange this all was. Jareth looked through the window of the hospital nursery. His gaze settled on a oddly serene infant with blue green eyes and a full head of dark hair.

"She's beautiful." A female voice startled him and he looked up at her. Wonder in his eyes.

"Yes she is." he agreed and turned back to the baby before him.

"I'm sorry her mother did not make it." The nurse said.

"It is sad, yes. Linda and I were good friends." Jareth said truthfully. He had found Linda Williams eight months pregnant, weeping and sitting on a bench in the park where he'd met Sarah. In time they had become close friends.

"Are you the father?" The nurse asked as she looked in on Sarah.

"Good heavens no!" Jareth gave her a serious scowl as if she'd suggested something unsavory. "I agreed to take care of the little one if anything should happen to Linda. We both knew it was a difficult pregnancy." He said. Which was truth, he'd been willing to stick around and help Linda raise the child even. It was the least he could do. He'd only just now realized the implications of the birth when the child had opened her eyes and stopped wailing at the sight of him. And ever since she'd stared at him with an eerie intensity. He admitted to himself that when he first held the infant he felt Sarah's presence in the child. A healing balm to his wounded heart.

"Have you decided on a name for her yet?" The nurse asked.

"Sarah." He whispered. He smiled and made a face at the baby in the window. The little girl looked at him with what he could only describe as a bored expression. If such a thing was possible on a newborn.

"How lovely. I find the old names the best." The nurse said happily. "Now if you'll come with me. We have some paperwork for you to sign and you have to talk with social services about your guardianship." She took his arm and led him away.

* * *

Mareeshka cackled and elbowed Glimwig, "Eh? Ye great old coot! Was that not the best time yer ever had in yer whole life?" She clutched her belly and wiped her eyes which brimmed with tears.

Glimwig watched her lose control of her sanity and rolled his eyes skyward. "Calm yeself you old sow, leastwise you soil yer saggy underdrawers!" He grinned wide and toothless when he earned a snicker from the two boys.

Mareeshka scowled at the old man, "Yer about as fun as a bagful of rabid badgers." She stirred the stew and then wiped her hands on her apron. She squinted out into the darkness when she heard someone approaching. Taking the spoon out of the pot, she jabbed it into the night air, "Identify yourself, brigand!" She shouted.

The figure stepped forward holding a swaddled infant. "Be at peace." Mareeshka near dropped the spoon when she saw who it was.

"King Jareth?" She waddled around the fire and did a half curtsey which was about as much as she could muster with her knees. "What are ye doing out here in the wilds mi'lord?"

"I've come to ask of you a boon, old mother." Jareth sank to one knee before the woman carefully clutching the babe in his arms closely.

Mareeshka looked at the child and then down into the mismatched eyes of her king. And then back into the eyes of the child. She gasped. "Bengchai!" She cried and took the baby from Jareths arms. "How is this possible? You have turned her into a baby?" She regarded him with suspicion in her eyes.

"No, Mareeshka. She was lost and now reborn. I ask-" He looked at her with hope and fear. "I cannot raise her to be the woman I love. Her fire will die at my court. She must grow up willful, strong and clever. I know of no others but the gypsy's who took her in, that could give her that." He said.

Mareeshka beckoned Glimwig over to her, and handed the babe to him. Then she turned and threw her arms around Jareth. "You're a good boy." She said as she released him. "Come back here to this spot eighteen years from now. You will have such a woman as you have never dreamed." She promised. "But for now, come. Share our fire, eat. Make merry with us, and we shall celebrate Bengchai's return to the Boromi Family." She pulled the smiling King over to the fire.

The End

Author's note: And so we come full circle. Review please!! =)


End file.
